The Half-Saiyan Hero
by StevenTLawson
Summary: After defeating Perfect Cell, Gohan and his family went into hiding, unfortunately trouble finds them and a hero's heart is never satisfied watching from the sidelines.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan looked up at the sky as he walked along the street, it had been almost 5 years since he fought Cell. One would think that after saving the entire world, he'd have money, fame, women, everything his heart desired. But yes and no, he did manage to convince people to not expose Mr. Satan and let him keep the credit for stopping Cell, which gave him the peace that would he would never have if people knew who and what he was. At the expense that the showboater has been the Number One hero for the last 4 years running. And no, because his father decided to stay dead.

So the last few years his family comprised of his mother Chi-Chi and his brother Goten had been moved out of the mountains and into the city of Musutafu, roughly a few miles from West City. Bulma had to argue with Chi-Chi for hours about how she needed to get out of Goku's home because it was depressing her. And the blue haired beauty had barely managed even that; she resorted to some low blows about how the house was too small and if anything happened help was still too far away even at the speeds Gohan could go, her children's education and so on were tacked on until Chi-Chi caved and they packed up and moved half way across the country.

Gohan stood in a crowd of people who were watching two figures battle on a train track, some large shark looking guy and the pro hero Kamui Woods, which told Gohan the first guy was a villain. Yawning he watched as of in the distance a giant woman barreled towards them.

"Alright people step back, make room, no one wants to get trampled," Krillin instructed as he blew his whistle, trying to drive the crowd away from the fighting.

"Hey Krillin," Gohan waved at his friend.

Krillin paused then looked through the crowd and saw the familiar face. "Well I'll be, hey Goha-, I mean Izuku," Krillin corrected himself.

And that was that last detail, the Son's changed their identities, just to be on the safe side. Now they were the Midoriyas and Gohan was Izuku, at least out in public. Gohan stepped out of the way so that Krillin could do his job, even though both of them knew neither was in any danger, but they did need to keep up appearances. At least around people not aware of what really went down after Cell died.

* * *

"So tell me again, just so I understand clearly Young Son," All Might said. "You want to let this Mr. Satan take credit for stopping Cell and saving the world because…" he waved his massive hands around. Many top heroes and government officials were in a secret meeting area.

Gohan sighed. "I just, don't want the attention," he made an excuse.

Some government stooge shook his head. "But you are seemingly at least twice as strong as All Might, why do you not want everyone to know of the deeds of yourself and friends," he asked.

"It was never about saving the world, well sort of, most of the time the trouble finds us and we deal with it," Gohan shrugged.

All Might chuckled. "Which we are very grateful for, if it is to be believed this Perfect Cell was far beyond anyone but your own capabilities and some of the other threats in the past have put many nations under intense pressure, so if you want to be left alone, then you will be left alone," he said as he stood up and started ushering people out the door, despite their protests.

"Hey we have a right to," one military man said.

"Do nothing," All Might cut him off. "That is an eleven-year-old boy who has seen and done things we cannot even comprehend. Secondly, he is THE most powerful person on the planet, bar none, potentially in the entire universe. Lastly, every one of his friends is more than a match for most militaries and heroes individually. Why bother antagonizing him just to sate curiosity?"

"He needs to pledge to protect the planet from further threats."

"No he doesn't," All Might protested. "He needs to make his own choices; the world is safe because of him. If he doesn't want to go looking for more trouble, we won't and CAN'T make him."

* * *

So for the last few years Gohan has retained anonymity from all but the highest levels of the world's governments. For the most part that has remained the same and would have except for this slime man standing in front of Gohan. "A useful disguise," the slime man said as he lunged forward. At speeds that a normal human might have struggled with. "Huh what?" the slime man said as he noticed his target was no longer in front of him. "Where did you go?" he cackled as he looked around, when he turned around a harsh yellow orb of light crackled in his face. "Uhh…"

"Haaa," Gohan shouted as he released the ki blast, splattering the villain all over the underpass. Gohan felt the presence of ki behind him, and that it wasn't high enough to be anyone of his friends or Vegeta, he figured it must be, "All Might," Gohan called out to the hero behind him.

"Impressive Young Son, or is it Midoriya these days," All Might chuckled. "I almost feel sorry for the guy, he was just a purse snatcher and happened to run into you when fleeing from me," he said as he moved around to collect the villain.

"Crazy day," Gohan shrugged as he stood off to the side watching All Might work.

"So uh, young Midoriya, I wanted to ask you something," All Might said nervously.

"Yeah," Gohan responded.

"I uh, look I need to show you something," All Might said as he lifted up his shirt. "I need your help."

Gohan hissed as he saw the wound on the hero, "That's a pretty bad injury."

"I got it five years ago and it's put a limi…," he started to explain before he caught an object thrown at him.

"Eat that," Gohan instructed.

"Wha-what?"

"Eat it, it's a Senzu bean. Oddly enough that's not the worst chest injury I've seen," Gohan shrugged.

All Might looked at the bean before popping it in his mouth, he chewed it for a moment then swallowed. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh my goodness," he shouted as he lifted his shirt to find the wound he had received completely healed. "What, how, but," All Might sputtered.

"Figured with all the good you do, you deserved at least one," Gohan sighed.

"Young Midoriya, I cannot thank you enough," All Might said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "You cannot believe the amount of pressure you removed from me, I was nearing my limit with my quirk and would need to find someone to pass it onto, but now," All Might sniffled.

"No problem, I haven't needed to use one of the beans in years, so I figure why hold on to it," Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"This changes everything," All Might proudly shouted. "I was previously prepared to ask you to hold onto my quirk, as I was certain it would be safe with you and your body wouldn't struggle one bit to hold its power, but now, please, come to U.A. we could really use a hero like you," All Might offered.

"I don't know," Gohan tried to find a polite way to decline. "My mom doesn't really want me to do that, she wants me to go on to a proper high school so I can be a doctor or a lawyer or something," he explained.

"Nonsense, U.A. while the number one hero school in the country, has one of the most rigorous and highly respected academic programs, the Principal wouldn't tolerate low standards."

"I'll think about it, I don't really have any other schools lined up," Gohan shrugged.

All Might smiled, "Well that's all I can ask of you." Before the titanic man launched himself into the air.

* * *

Gohan's slowly walked home and thought about his life over the last few years. After Cell and his father died, he and his mother had been spending their free time preparing for his brother's birth, then the move happened and they had new identities. Gohan was at first fascinated by the new area they lived as while he had seen large cities, usually it was because he was in them to fight someone. Now that he lived in one, he felt cramped, always having to hold back, never getting a chance to fly around without getting noticed by civilians.

The school he was enrolled it, he'd never been around so many kids his own age before, and for a while he loved it. Then problems began to crop up, being not quite human he never developed a Q-Gene, or a quirk as it was known. Now while in his normal group of friends, not having a quirk wasn't an issue as if they did have a quirk it never really came up, but for the children a quirk was everything, and since he didn't have one, they thought he was nothing, and they made sure to remind him of that almost daily.

The worst was this other kid named Bakugo Katsuki who decided that because the identity he had chosen can be read as worthless he earned a nickname based on that. He had also turned many of the students against Gohan. Not that he cared, he was much more used to having friends his parents ages. But he didn't enjoy the other kids using their quirks on him, not that they did anything even Bakugo's, whose quirk was one of the strongest he'd seen, was no more powerful than a brick of C4 and something of that strength had stopped being able to hurt him after he met his uncle.

Finally entering his apartment, he called out, "Mom, Goten I'm home." Taking off his shoes he moved in further to the home.

"I'm in the kitchen," Chi-Chi replied.

Passing further into the apartment, he passed his brother who was watching a highlight reel of the day's hero action. Gohan watched as Mt. Lady posed dramatically for the camera after stopping the shark villain from earlier.

"Come here Gohan," Chi-Chi bustled over to son and pulled him into a rib crushing hug.

"Hi mom, so I was thinking about highschool," Gohan started before his mother interrupted.

"Oh good, I found a few schools that are a bit of a ways away but they have great accreditation," Chi-Chi said as she pushed a plate of food in front of him.

"About that," Gohan continued. "I was considering U.A."

"The hero school," Chi-Chi froze. "You know I don't want you getting involved in that nonsense."

"I know but, it does have some of the highest academic standards and it's much closer than that Orange Star High you wanted me to go to," Gohan countered.

"Let me talk to Bulma," Chi-Chi capitulated as she passed by her son to get to the phone. A few moments later Gohan could hear her mother. "Really, the _best _school for Gohan. You're absolutely certain? Well, if you're sure he'd get the education he needed."

* * *

And it was the next day that Gohan headed to the gates of UA to try and get an admission form to fill out. He pushed his finger to the buzzer. "Hello, my name is Son Go- um, Izuku Midoriya, I was wondering if I," he tried to say before the gate opened.

"Please do come in come in," a squeaky voice called out to him from the speaker before fizzling out.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders and headed inside. He was quickly met by a small white mouse man who rushed over on an appropriately sized golf cart. "Mr. Son or would you prefer to go by Mr. Midoriya," Nezu asked as he approached the teen.

"Midoriya is probably better, at least in public," Gohan answered.

"So what brings such an impressive person like you to my humble school," the principal chuckled.

"I'm not that impressive, but I uh, was hoping to get an admission form."

"Well if you'd like, I'll accept you on the spot," Nezu informed as the pair walked along the trail up to the main building.

"I uh don't know about that," Gohan declined.

Nezu waved a hand. "Nonsense, I am certain you already have the training, the power and All Might has given you a recommendation. Thank you by the way for that bean that healed him," Nezu said as they entered the school. "I was getting worried that the number two hero might not be able to continue fighting villainy for much longer."

"Well he should be number one, if not for that fool Mr. Satan," Gohan consoled.

"Even without that imbecile, All Might would still be the number two, behind yourself."

As the pair walked through the halls, Gohan could hear the chatter of students and teacher. "Principal," Aizawa said as he walked through the halls, having expelled his entire first-year class left his schedule much more open. "Who is our guest," he asked as he approached.

"This is Izuku Midoriya a hopeful addition to our school next year," Nezu proudly said. "If our school is up to his standards."

Aizawa quirked an eyebrow. "_His _standards," he questioned.

Gohan nervously laughed. "We-hell, it's more like my mother's standards, she's got her eye on Orange Star High," Gohan tried to appease to not seem arrogant.

"That's not an accredited hero school," Aizawa stated bluntly.

"She uh, doesn't want me to be a hero," Gohan admitted. "Thinks it's a waste of time."

Nezu quietly stood and listened to how the two interacted to gather as much information as possible, he had some third and fourth hand accountings from what his second cousin, King Furry, on the actions of Son Goku over the years and was very impressed that he had been able to remain under the radar for so long.

"She doesn't think saving lives is a worthwhile goal," Aizawa folded his arms. "Must be kind of a bitch if she doesn't care about innocents like that."

"Well not that, just that we've already done so much that it shouldn't be on us to keep saving the planet," Gohan snarled.

Nezu felt a shift in the air and realized that now was not the time to test how a member of his staff measured up with someone who was capable of destroying planets. "Shota," Nezu shouted startling the insomniac. "Unless you have anything further, we will be going now," he shook his head indicating the need for him to shut the hell up.

When Aizawa scoffed and turned away from them, Nezu hurried Gohan down the hall. "I wish to apologize on his behalf, he had no right to speak of your mother that way."

"No, he's ugh, it's fine," Gohan huffed. "She's kind of, not always, the most agreeable."

"But she has a point, I may not have been there when the events took place, but I did read reports and get accounts of some of what has really gone on, behind the scenes, she is right, it should not have to fall to the shoulders of a young boy to save the world." The pair reached Nezu's office and he quickly grabbed a sheet of paper. "And I do not only mean yourself, your father's actions against the Red Ribbon Army and Demon King Piccolo."

"You know about all that?"

"Certainly," Nezu said as he showed Gohan to the door. "I have spent a not inconsiderable amount of time, money and favors looking into your family."

Gohan sucked in a breath before releasing it. "And what did you find?" Wondering what the Principal's impression of who and what he was, was.

"I am aware of your father's heritage and those of his friends, and while the upper levels of government didn't exactly like the idea of aliens coming to our planet, they at least agreed that it is better that those here are friendly or at least in some regards controlled," Nezu admitted.

"Yeah Vegeta's not a people person," Gohan laughed as he knew who the principal was talking about.

"Thankfully Mrs. Briefs is capable of wrangling him," Nezu agreed.

"Just don't let him hear you say that."

"I have no intentions of being around that man without considerable preparations. I do hope to see you in our school next year." When Gohan left out the gate. Nezu quickly pulled out a cellphone and sent out a text to his staff, it was time for a meeting.

"Now I know many of you are wondering why I called each of you here on such short notice," Nezu said to the room of assembled teachers.

"Does it have anything to do with that kid you were showing around," Aizawa grumbled

"Yes it does, his name is Izuku Midoriya, at least it was as of a few years ago, previously he went by another name, Gohan Son, or for those of you unaware," Nezu answered as he pushed a few buttons on the remote. "The one responsible for defeating Perfect Cell."

"What in tarnation," Snipe shouted.

"He looked nothing the kid I saw, this one has blonde hair," Aizawa dismissed.

"Ahem, yes, that would be correct if not for a file I received from a very secret deal with some people who will not be named. This is what is known as a Super Saiyan," Nezu pointed to the distinct golden aura.

"A Super… Saiyan," Midnight questioned.

"Yes, a Saiyan, an alien race from a distant planet."

"Bullshit," Power Loader laughed. "Aliens, from outer space, nice prank… oh god… you're not joking are you," he paused.

"Not in the slightest," Nezu shook his head. "Now I am going to give a quick history lesson on some of the aliens that have inhabited our world for the last hundreds of years. Then we will discuss the potential of someone who is at minimum twice as strong as All Might becoming a student at our school."

"You can't be serious, his quirk is that powerful," Kan scoffed.

"No, because Saiyans do not have quirks, because they are not human, this," he started a video of Goku battling Cell. "Is all from pure physical training. This is also slowed down by about a thousand times, Saiyan's are strong, fast and capable of many abilities that only those at the highest levels of human training have ever even glimpsed," Nezu concluded. "Now we begin with one of the first aliens to threaten our planet, Demon King Piccolo," he said as the slide changed to the gigantic Namekian.

* * *

Getting home Gohan filled out the form and got it ready to be sent in the mail, he just had one last detail to work out. "Mom, so I'm applying for UA, but they have a fitness course that's a regular part of school activities so I'd like to start training again to make sure I'm in top shape."

"Son, you're the strongest on the planet, you don't need to do that anymore," Chi-Chi shook her head.

"Not anymore, I can sense Vegeta training all the time, I'm almost certain he's stronger than me now," Gohan retorted. "Oh wow, Vegeta's the strongest guy on the planet, that's terrifying."

"I don't know."

"It's just some training to get myself back in form, you haven't let me do anything but what the middle school lets me and I promise to do it out of the way," Gohan pleaded.

"Fine, but just training and you stay away from Piccolo, he's a bad influence on you," Chi-Chi said as he son quickly disappeared from the room.

He landed on a nearby beach and started to raise and lower his ki, feeling the power thrumming in his body. The mass of garbage making a perfect barrier to prevent people from observing him. When he let out a roar and his hair flashed gold. The local news would later report that "Trash Beach" was mysteriously cleaned overnight even if some parts of the sand had turned into glass.

"SON GOHAN," Chi-Chi shouted at her son the next morning. "What were you doing last night," she demanded.

"I know what it looks like, but that was just me testing where I am at now, no point in trying to get stronger if I don't know what I am capable of. And I figure it's not fighting crime, but I could you know use some of my power to do little things for the environment and stuff," Gohan tapered off his excuse.

Huffing in annoyance as she understood his love of nature came from how she and Goku had raised him, she couldn't really see fault in his reasoning as a former martial artist she knew why he would need to do that. "I still don't like it, but you need to be careful, people will start to notice strange occurrences sooner," she stopped as she heard a loud banging on her door then the phone ringing. "Or now, now is fine," she grit her teeth.

"Kakabrat," Vegeta shouted from outside the apartment as he pounded on the door. "I know you're in there."

"VEGETA," Chi-Chi screeched as she slammed open the door. "Do you know what time it is," she snarled at the Saiyan Prince.

"It's fighting time, that's what it is," Vegeta said pushing past the wife of his deceased rival. "Get your gear, if you're training then I want to be a part of it, no one else on this worthless planet is capable of letting me see the fruits of my labor."

"Mom," Gohan groaned as he stood up from the table.

"Absolutely not," Chi-Chi ordered.

"He's not going to leave," Gohan countered.

"I'll call Bulma and she'll make him leave," Chi-Chi denied her son.

"The woman will have no say in this, I demand satisfaction," Vegeta bellowed.

"Seriously, he's going to wake up all the neighbors," Gohan pointed as other front doors opened and heads poked out. "I'll take him some place and we'll beat the snot out of each other for a while then we can all get on with our lives, it'll be over faster than it will trying to get him to leave."

Growling Chi-Chi screamed in frustration. "Fine, take it somewhere I don't have to see or hear it, you're just like your father," she huffed as she stormed into the apartment. That comment really struck Gohan deeply as while he loved his father, he knew that what his mother meant wasn't a good quality of his.

"Good brat, let's go," Vegeta demanded.

"We'll go somewhere we won't cause damage," Gohan said in irritation. "It's going to be a long walk though."

"Nonsense, we'll fly," Vegeta stated.

"We walk or we don't fight, you're disrupting my life enough as it is, the least you could do is be courteous enough to do things my way," Gohan yelled in Vegeta's face. The Saiyan Prince stepped back as he saw how angry the child was getting.

"Very well, I am a Prince, I have mastered patience," he said as the two took the long route to UA, while Gohan gathered his thoughts.

* * *

Pressing the button at the gate, "Uh, hello, it's uh, Son Gohan again, I need a favor," he asked. A buzzing at the gate and it opened admitting, the pair who were met again by the principal. "This is, Vegeta, we sort of need a place to spar."

Vegeta smacked the back of Gohan's head. "Fool, I am Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, I demand access to a place so that I may wipe the floor with this uppity child."

"Oh wow, you are just like the reports said you would be," Nezu deadpanned. "Come this way, I will have Cementoss clear one of the gymnasiums for you. If you don't mind, some of my staff will be watching."

Vegeta spat, "Your house, so whatever."

Gohan cupped his face with his hands. "That's okay sir, just," he sighed as the group headed to a different path into the compound.

"So these two are Saiyans," Hound Dog questioned. Nezu nodded in the affirmative to answer. "But they look so human?"

"I do not know why these aliens look so similar to humans, but I am certain the answer will be fascinating," Nezu speculated.

Gohan stretched as he took off his outerwear, "So what are the rules," he asked.

"None, defend yourself," Vegeta shouted as he launched himself across the massive field in seconds.

"Shit," Gohan swore as he put up his guard, blocking the blow from the Saiyan Elite, the force shoving him back, as the Saiyan fell into a barrage of blows.

"Jesus that's fast," Midnight purred as she watched the two muscular men battle.

"Keep it in your pants," Present Mic laughed. "But no seriously, I'm having a hard time keeping up."

"And think, this is just a fraction of their full power," All Might laughed. "Young Midoriya, please, do not hold back for our sakes, this building is reinforced for the most destructive of attacks."

"You hear that," Vegeta smirked. "That means I can do this," he shouted as his tall, black hair turned yellow and his speed increased dramatically.

"Dammit," Gohan said as he turned Super Saiyan to match.

"My god," Aizawa said as he put on his goggles that allowed him to see a wider range, doing so stretched his field of vision to encompass the entire field and now he no longer tried to track their movements, they just were there again. "That speed is unreal."

"I'm having trouble watching it myself," All Might admitted. "It's amazing that this still is not the peak of Young Midoriya's power either."

"They can go faster," Kan shouted. Before Gohan impacted the ground making a large crater, with the Prince floating above him.

"Galick Gun," Vegeta shouted as he formed a purple ball of energy in his palm.

"Masenko," Gohan created his own yellow ball.

"Fire."

"Ha."

The fighters bellowed as their ki blasts roared across the stadium colliding and blasting everyone else around like ragdolls.

"What the hell was that?"

"Are those two flying?"

After a few more minutes of the two warriors tearing into each other, the fight ended with Vegeta's boot firmly planted in Gohan's throat. "Ahahaha, yes, I have done it," Vegeta cheered. "Strongest in the universe."

Gohan pushed against his opponent's foot. "Yeah, yeah, you won, good job," Gohan coughed as he shoved Vegeta off him. "Unlike you I haven't been training in years."

"Yes," Vegeta realized. "So what changed then," he asked as he eyed Gohan.

Gohan rubbed the parts of his body that were starting to form bruises. "Well I'm going to be a hero," he admitted, not concerned that Vegeta would rat him out to his mother.

"A hero," Vegeta laughed. "What, wear some stupid tights and run around fighting evil doers, like that moron Mr. Satan." The heroes in the room bristled at how casually he dismissed their line of work. "Please, you'd be better off living up to your Saiyan heritage and taking over planets."

"Ugh, seriously, don't start this take over the world spiel again," Gohan groaned. "Even you don't want to do that."

"Tch, only because it would be too boring," Vegeta jerked his head to the side. "Besides what can you learn here anyway. You won't be able to get stronger with these weaklings teaching you."

"If I may interject Mr. Briefs," Nezu said as he strode forward. "What U.A. offers is a structured and rigorous education taught by our experienced and diverse staff to provide the best candidates with the most current and efficient tools and tactics necessary to save lives," the small mouse not even coming up to Vegeta's waist. "Now, while none of our staff, save All Might, come close to Young Midoriya's power. We will be able to teach him things he might never have learned training solely with you."

Vegeta snarled at that jab to the quality of his training, but it wasn't untrue that a warrior with a wider breadth of techniques was going to be a more difficult opponent to fight, as he learned over the years of fighting different aliens and more importantly Kakarot. "Fine," Vegeta spat as he stormed passed the principal. "I expect a greater challenge from you soon Kakabrat," he shoved open the door and blasted off back home.

"Wow," Hound Dog whistled. "What an asshole."

"Yeah, he's abrasive," Gohan sighed. "Honestly, he's improved, he's not trying to blow up the planet or murder anyone anymore, mostly," Gohan walked over to the staff. "Thanks for letting me spar here, Vegeta just wasn't going to let it go." For a few moments, everyone was quiet before firing off a barrage of questions at the teen. "Okay, okay, I'll try and answer your questions but come on, one at a time," Gohan groaned as he realized his morning was going to become very busy.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan felt like he was cheating, despite knowing that besides Vegeta, he was by far the strongest person on the planet, potentially in the known universe, if some of Vegeta's rants about the reach of the Frieza Force held up. Yet it didn't feel right that in the back of his head, he knew the principal of U.A. had already signed the acceptance for him and the exam wasn't even for a few more weeks, yet here he was in the Mount Paozu region, training regardless.

"Come on big brother, you said you'd teach me how to fly since you can train now," Goten whined as he watched his older brother punch and kick the air.

"I don't know," Gohan huffed as the sweat on his body shot off when he stopped his rapidly moving body suddenly. "It took me years and intense training to learn that."

"But, but, but," Goten stammered as he looked around. "I can do other things you can, watch," he said quickly as he slammed his wrists together. "Kame Kame ha," he shouted as a blue beam of light exploded out of his hands and put a hole in a tree in front of the child. "See and I can do the golden hair thing to watch," Goten said before shouting and turning into a super Saiyan.

"What the fu-," Gohan gasped as he saw his almost five-year old younger brother do what took his father fulfilling an ancient alien prophecy, Vegeta doing something and himself nearly dying in training to do. He stammered and gaped waving his arms around in frustration. "We're going to Bulma's," he quickly concluded as he grabbed his younger brother and rocketed off into the sky. Completely ignoring the drone that had been watching him.

"Did the little kid just do that Super Saiyan thing that we saw Gohan do?" Hound Dog asked Nezu who was trembling in his chair.

"This is," he paused as he took a big sip of his tea. "Just peachy, a five-year-old is now on the same level as All Might," he grinned nervously as he reached into his coat pocket to pull out his cell phone to send another message for a staff meeting.

"I hate these meetings," Hound Dog grumbled as they had been nearly weekly as Nezu continued to gather more and more information about Gohan and the incidents that had been ignored or covered up.

Landing on the green lawn of Capsule Corp a security guard came rushing over but stopped when he saw the unruly black and spiky gold hair, he had special instructions that if other people seemingly appeared out of nowhere on Capsule Corp property but fit a few specific descriptions, that he was to leave them be as they had full and complete access to anywhere in the building at any time.

The two demi-saiyans went into the attached housing building for Bulma and her family. "Oh Gohan and Goten," Mrs. Briefs called out to the two boys. "It's so good to see you, how are you feeling? Would you like some snacks?" she asked raising a tray of delicious cookies and lemonade.

Despite his normal Saiyan appetite, Gohan politely declined. "I'm actually here to see Vegeta, have you seen him?"

"Oh my son-in-law is in the heavy room," Mrs. Briefs answered. "He's always in there, and never has time to spend with us," she pouted.

"Well, I'll try to get him out every once in a while," Gohan promised as he dragged Goten behind him, while the smaller boy had taken the entire tray from Mrs. Briefs and was devouring all that was on it. Slamming his fist onto the extra reinforced door, Gohan shouted loudly. "Hey, Vegeta, get out here."

A moment later he felt Vegeta walking over to the door and stepped back so as not to get hit by it. "What do you want brat," Vegeta shouted.

"Take a look at Goten and tell me what you see," He pointed to his brother sitting on the floor with a mouthful of cookies, golden hair and cyan eyes. Vegeta froze for a second before shoving Gohan to the side and pulling at Goten's hair. "This is clearly your fault."

"What," Vegeta exclaimed. "How is this my fault."

"Oh please, Goten always comes over here to play, can you really believe he would be able to get away with something like this, in our tiny apartment, let alone with my mother there," Gohan waved his hands in the air in exasperation. "So clearly he learned it by watching you."

Vegeta stood up proudly to defend himself. "Hardly, the woman never lets me take Trunks into the gravity room even if I promise not to take it over one hundred times, so no this is all because of you," he jabbed his finger into Gohan's chest. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, teaching Goten to surpass my own son because you are jealous."

"Jealous," Gohan scoffed. "Of what, that despite my dad being dead, you somehow are still doing less of a job raising your own child than he is?"

"Excuse me," Vegeta roared. "You come into my house and say those words to me." His tall black hair flashing gold in an instant. "I love my family," Vegeta yelled his voice raising higher and higher.

"Shocking, since you never seem to even say your own wife's name," Gohan yelled back. "Despite you contributing almost nothing to anyone, you act like the world owes you for that."

Vegeta shouted and punched Gohan in the face. "Get out of my house."

"Fine, Goten we're leaving," Gohan said as he pushed past Vegeta. "We're leaving _Bulma's _house."

Vegeta tackled Gohan in a rage at the disrespect being sent his way. "You ungrateful brat."

Gohan turned Super Saiyan and began punching, kicking and biting Vegeta in return. "All you do is train and train and train," he grunted as he slammed his fist into Vegeta's stomach. "All to get stronger than my dad. Well too fucking bad," Gohan spat. "He's dead and not coming back, so why do you care anymore."

"I have to be the strongest," Vegeta pounded his knee into Gohan's ribs. "It's my pride."

"Yeah congrats, you're stronger than me," Gohan replied managing to get Vegeta into a chokehold. "Now stop it and be a father," he demanded.

"I am," Vegeta smashed his head backwards, breaking Gohan's nose, when Gohan's head impacted the wall it left a spiderweb of cracks all the way from floor to ceiling.

"Oh yeah, which model of parenting is that," Gohan smirked as he threw Vegeta into the ground, leaving a decent sized hole as the other Saiyan wrenched his head out of the floor. "The ignore them until they do something worthy of your attention, huh."

"I am raising him the Saiyan way," Vegeta growled as he pushed off and shoved the teenager into the wall, pinning him with his elbow on his throat.

"Good fucking job, A-plus effort," Gohan wheezed as he formed a ball of ki in his palm and blasted Vegeta down the hall. "I wonder if he'll become half the man he was when he had to come back in time after you all botched it with the Androids."

"He was strong then," Vegeta yelled as small blasts of ki rocketed down the hallway and impacting Gohan's guard.

"He was a god damn mess, Vegeta," Gohan sprinted down the length and slammed into his opponent. "He had no social skills, he was constantly worried and he had to watch every person besides his mother die either before he got to know them or worse, after."

"Which is why I'm staying away, he turned out better than I did, and my father played a big role in my development," Vegeta lifted up Gohan by the waist and slammed him into the floor. "So if I don't get involved until he's older, the woman can have a better influence on him then."

"That's what you're doing," Gohan exclaimed. "Holy shit, are you dumb or something." He powered down from his Super Saiyan form showing he was done fighting. "You honestly think he's going to turn out better with you here, but never there for him?"

"Yes," Vegeta admitted.

Gohan sat up scratching his head. "He needs you, shit, I needed and still need my dad, I never had that chance because he spent half his life training and the other half dead, sometime both." Gohan scooted on the floor of the ruined room until his back was resting against the wall. Looking down the hall as some people had come over to see what was causing the ruckus Gohan could easily pinpoint Bulma's furious face in the crowd of onlookers, Gohan waved her off.

"But my father," Vegeta confessed as he took a seat next to the teen. "What if I just make him worse."

"Then be better, I don't know how your father treated you, but I know that if you want to, you can do better," Gohan told him. "It's going to be weird and confusing, but I know you can do it."

"Really," the Prince of All Saiyans turned his head to look at Gohan.

"Yeah, anyone willing to throw themselves at Cell like that because a son he never knew died, I think if he wanted to could be a decent father, it's just going to take time." Gohan slowly pushed up off the wall and groaned. "Now I need to go and apologize to Bulma for wrecking her house."

"No, I will, you take Goten and get out of here, I started the fight," Vegeta stopped Gohan and walked past him. "Bulma, I, can we talk, please," Vegeta asked.

The fact that he had used her name so calmly was soon overshadowed by him politely asking to talk to her, that Bulma just shooed away all the employees and took Vegeta to one of the side rooms, so Gohan and Goten could quietly leave the complex.

"Big Brother," Goten asked quietly bundled in Gohan's arms. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No kiddo," Gohan shook his head. "I think that was bound to happen one day, with someone. But you didn't do anything wrong, let's get some food and hope mom doesn't ask where we've been all day." Which didn't happen, Bulma had given a call later in the day thanking Gohan and Goten for helping her at Capsule Corp, and Chi-Chi had gotten the truth out of the pair of them.

* * *

Which is why Gohan was almost late to the entrance exam, as his mother had stacked chore after chore onto him, he had practically rebuilt the entire apartment complex by cleaning and fixing it up as his punishment for destroying a not insignificant portion of Bulma's home. Since their family friend was loaded, Bulma didn't bother with having Gohan help repair it and just hired a few contractors to do the work and refused to let Chi-Chi try to pay her back for it.

But he still managed to make it into the exam room and gave a small smile to Present Mic who gave him a slight nod just before the doors shut. Quietly sitting in one of the few open chairs left, Gohan sunk into his seat as he halfheartedly listened to Present Mic's instructions, smash some robots. _"Been there, done that," _he thought to himself as he tried his best to contain a yawn.

"I'm sorry little listener am I boring you," Present Mic teased.

Quickly shaking himself awake Gohan sat up firmly, "No, no I uh, long night," he deflected.

"Aww that's okay, I don't think you were the only one too nervous to get a good night's sleep," Present Mic chuckled as he pointed around the room to a few other people with obvious bags under their eyes. A few other contestants sheepishly covered their faces as they realized they weren't the only ones who felt tired. "Well, let's not keep you all too long, and we'll all head out to take the tests," Present Mic wrapped up his presentation quickly for the hopefuls' benefit.

Izuku began to do his normal routine as he hadn't had a chance to do any warm ups before coming in, quickly firing off a burst of punches and kicks to loosen his muscles he failed to notice that most of the other people were gaping about the arrival of another contestant.

She stood off to the side with long black pigtails and was trying her best to ignore the fans. Her name was Videl Satan, daughter of the number one hero in the world, Mr. Satan. And on the outside she looked calm and collected, on the inside she was absolutely terrified.

Videl had grown up in a lavish household that her father had bought with the winnings he earned from the World Martial Arts Tournament, and even more so after he defeated that monster all those years ago, he became the number one overnight. Not everyone had a quirk strong enough to defeat Cell, but he did and she, didn't. Videl didn't understand it, usually a parent's quirk became even stronger in their child. She could see it in the number three hero, Endeavor's son, Todoroki, having a fire and ice quirk that she presumed was devastating the way Endeavor ranted and raved about it.

But for Videl, she tried to use her quirk and got nothing out of it that could seem to reach the same level as her dad. All her quirk did was allow her to shift her organs around, the only benefit has been in martial arts tournaments because it allowed her to avoid hits to pressure points and her internals that would have been far more painful while giving her the added benefit of enhanced flexibility.

So instead she had just trained and trained, sure she could now hold her own against her father, but it was obvious he wasn't using his quirk when he fought her, as Videl knew she wouldn't last a second against him if he really tried, but it was a bit of a confidence booster to know she could likely beat up other professional heroes if she tried.

And now here she was at U.A., getting to take the entrance exam. Her dad had tried to push the principal to give her a recommendation slot, but she felt it might be better this way, so that she wouldn't embarrass him with her weak quirk and also to avoid anyone saying she got in because of her father's reputation.

Present Mic looked over the crowd of applicants and keep a watch out for Gohan, the last meeting had some critical information for the staff to go over.

"So what you mean to tell us is that, this child, Goten," Snipe pointed to the projected image. "Is capable of potentially matching All Might for power?"

"And likely him as well, I am not ruling out the possibility," Nezu said clicking through to a picture of Bulma and Vegeta's, seven-year-old son Trunks.

"But when you gave us a lot of this history, Gohan couldn't do this stuff that young, could he?" Midnight raised her hand.

"No, I do not believe so, which is alarming. It would seem that these hybrid saiyans have a much easier time attaining high power levels, as they say, than either parent species," Nezu sighed.

"And our emergency plan," Vlad King asked.

"None, apparently their mothers are both capable enough of keeping the saiyans in line," Nezu sighed. "Even our drones can pick up images that Vegeta has spent more time in public with Mrs. Briefs after that day. So it would seem that this is pretty self-regulated."

"What about these other fighters," Ectoplasm commented as he flipped through his notes. "Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, Master Roshi," he started listing names.

"Yamcha the Bandit has settled into a life of professional sports," Nezu answered. "Seemingly retired from this lifestyle, because all signs point to him having fallen behind the rest of them in power."

"Despite still being in the top five most powerful humans," Power Loader grumbled.

"Krillin and his wife," Nezu ignored the complaints, even if he agreed with the sentiment. "Android 18, who in fact is one of the twin terrors that attacked cities before Cell emerged, has taken a lifestyle of police officer and model, respectively."

"And the only reason we aren't trying to arrest her is…" Thirteen questioned.

"Despite potentially being near the same level as All Might, if the specs I managed to salvage from Dr. Gero's lab are correct, she is also closely integrated into their group," Nezu brought up a photo of a party with all the Z-Fighters and their friends and family. "An attack on one, is an attack on all of them."

"Tien Shinhan and Piccolo, however, have dropped off the map completely and are unable to be found, but I have been assured they pose no threat to the world," Nezu continued to explain.

"So our planet is likely defended at all times by multiple people with incredible powers, who are capable of responding to world ending crisis very quickly then?"

"Yes, aren't we just lucky," Nezu's eye twitched momentarily as he brought his stress levels down.

"One last question?" All Might asked.

"Go ahead, Toshi," Nezu nodded.

"What do we do about Gohan taking the exam?"

* * *

"Begin," Present Mic announced to the examiners as the door slammed open. The sudden declaration startling most of the test takers while others shot off into the cities, intent to not waste a second.

Gohan had already smashed a lot of the machines, for a moment he had expected them to at least be as strong as Nineteen, but no, these generic robots crumpled with a single strike. As he thought on it for a moment it would make sense, the Androids were a longtime project of Dr. Gero's, using the most advances and experimental materials one could get their hands on. It makes sense for cost that the U.A. machines would be much weaker.

Accepting the boredom that would come with this task, Gohan plowed his way through the cityscape, until after only what seemed like five minutes Present Mic's voice carried across the testing area. "Izuku Midoriya, please exit the testing area, you have passed, leave some for the rest of them."

Gohan slid to stop upon hearing this and just shrugged before he turned around and passed by stunned groups of participants who many had just managed to score a handful of points.

Deciding that he didn't need to head home and there wasn't anything against the rules, as soon as he had cleared the doors he flew off the ground and up to the high vantage point Present Mic was watching from. "Hey, so that was the plan," Gohan said, startling the pro as he landed on the edge of the building.

"Jeez, forget you can do that sometimes," Present Mic gasped as he resituated himself after jumping in fright.

"Ehh, to be fair the amount of times we've forgotten abilities we can do is, well, we aren't claiming to be the smartest," Gohan chuckled as he recalled all the times someone in their group could have prevented hardships with one of their techniques. "You don't mind if I wait here for a bit, wasn't expecting to be done so soon."

Present Mic smiled at the Half-Saiyan teen who sat on the ledge and stared out into the horizon. "No problem kid," the blonde said. "And yes that was the plan, have you smash some of the bots for points, at least so others can see you and then pull you out of the exam."

The two quietly watched the area for a few minutes, hearing the sounds of battle in the distance as other examinees fought below them. During a lull, Present Mic cleared his throat getting Gohan's attention. "So while I got you here," he said as he turned off his headset so the other proctors couldn't hear him. "Those things you do. The uh, lasers and flying around. Can just anyone do that?"

"Yeah, I guess if you train the right way," Gohan kicked his feet back and forth as he looked out over the field. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I," Present Mic rubbed the back of his head. "Flying seems really cool."

"It's pretty awesome yeah," Gohan sighed and stared up into the sky. "Sometimes I just fly up and get away from it all."

"Can you teach me," Present Mic asked. "I'd really like to do that."

Gohan turned his gaze to one of his soon to be teachers and nodded. "Sure, I can help you learn some of the techniques, I don't think it'd be too hard since most of the people here are already pretty well trained, you all just need to learn to manipulate ki."

"Thanks Gohan that really means, hang on," Present Mic said as he listened to the control room. "Oh no, something went wrong in Site B," he said as he put up his binoculars."

"What's wrong," Gohan asked as he jumped up so he was ready to move if needed.

"One of the students is pinned under some rubble and the Zero-Pointer isn't responding, we need to get them out of there, but we're too far… away," Present Mic said as he watched Gohan rocket off into the city at unbelievable speeds.

"There you are," Gohan said as he landed on the ground next to the trapped student. "Hey, I'm going to get you out of here," he calmly told the girl.

"Look out," Uraraka pointed behind the strange teen who fell out of the sky.

Gohan turned and saw that the Zero-Pointer was far closer than he had anticipated, likely due to it not being alive, he couldn't sense it as he approached. "Dang it," he grit his teeth.

"You have to go, I'll be fine," Uraraka shouted.

"No way," Gohan smirked as he clasped his two wrists together. "Kaaaaa," he began to chant as a blue-white sphere appeared in his hands.

"Meeee."

"What's going on," Nezu questioned as he switched monitors to get a better angle of the scene.

"I have the girl," All Might said as he pulled Uraraka from the rubble, having gotten into the city moments after Gohan.

"Haaameee."

Gohan pulled back his hands and looked up at the Zero-Pointer. "HAAAAAA!"

The entire zone was bathed in a bright light as everyone looked up to see a massive beam of energy erupt into the sky. Right at the blast zone, massive clouds of rubble and loose dirt were kicked up when the force of the Kameha Wave was unleased.

All Might waved his hand and coughed a bit as the dust began to settle in the area, he was left in shock at the state of the Zero-Pointer, like all the other test takers who could see the smoking and smoldering remaining lower half of the massive machine. "Sir," All Might pushed his headset. "The Zero-Pointer has been stopped."

Nezu slowly responded, "I can see that, well, at least we know where our machines stand up to him." He switched off the monitor and his headset so people didn't hear him swear up a storm.

"Whew," Gohan wiped his brow and smiled as he turned around. "Everyone alright," he called out to the group of people.

All Might sighed as he set down the stunned brunette. "God dammit Young Midoriya."

"So Gohan," Chi-chi said as she waited in the entrance way for her son to come home. "I just so happened to be looking up into the sky when I saw a beam of energy shoot up from the direction of U.A., care to explain before or after I punish you for lying to me?"

"I uh," Gohan took a step back before he steeled his nerves. "Applied for the hero course and U.A. accepted me." He quickly said and covered his head.

"Honey," Chi-chi said softly as she set down the frying pan. "Why would you lie to me about that."

"I just want to be a hero, I want to help people," Gohan firmly answered. "I have all of this power and then I get told I have to hide it all away, hide what I am, because people would be afraid and," his emotions rising to the surface. "I don't want to do that anymore. I want to come out into the public and be somebody, who I want to be, not what other people want me to be."

"I don't try to make you hide," Chi-Chi disagreed.

"But you do mom," Gohan shook his head. "You don't even let me fly, it's not even something that's too uncommon now. I don't have to do everything but, I need to do something. I feel like I'm wearing chains, you don't let me see my friends, at most I see Vegeta when we visit Bulma and I can't do this." A few tears rolled down his chin. "I don't care about the fame or the money mom, but I have to be able to be who I am and what dad thought I could be, a hero." Slowly walking forward Gohan embraced his mother. "Please, let me try, I'll make you proud."

"I have always been proud of you Gohan, never doubt that," Chi-Chi sniffled as she tightly hugged her eldest son. "I'm not going to stop you from being a hero, I don't want my babies to feel this way. Go, be the best hero in the world, show everyone what you can do."

"I will mom, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"First day," Gohan sighed as he walked up the path to the main U.A. building. "New class, new teachers, new chances," he nodded as he walked the halls, sensing the ki around him, he could find that the teachers were all in a room, likely having a last-minute meeting. Which made sense since any last-minute issues that would crop up before the first day.

"1-A," Gohan said a he looked up at the massive door. He opened it to see the numerous students milling about the room. Not sure what to do or where to go, he stood in the doorway just long enough for Bakugo to notice him.

"Fucker," Bakugo roared as he launched himself across the room with a loud bang, easily startling the other students. Gohan looked to the source of the commotion before stepping out of the path of the human projectile.

"Hello Bakugo," Gohan greeting his angry acquaintance.

"How the fuck did you get in," Bakugo snarled.

"Same as you, the door," Gohan shrugged as he walked away and chose an open seat.

"Bullshit," Bakugo wiped a bit of angry spittle from his lower lip. "They called your name not even five minutes in, what the hell was that all about, no one could have scored enough points to get in that short amount of time."

"Well I did," Gohan retorted as he started to pull out some paper and a pen.

"Wait, five minutes, you're Izuku Midoriya," Kaminari gasped.

"That's him, so manly," Kirishima shouted as he rushed over. "Dude, I heard what happened in City B, did you really appear out of nowhere and vaporize a Zero Pointer with one attack."

"Yeah I mean, I guess I did," Gohan chuckled as he realized that it would make sense that the other applicants would talk to each other.

"How did you do that, is that your quirk, can you like shoot lasers," Sero questioned.

"Not exactly," Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"Knock it off," Aizawa shouted as he entered the room. "We don't have time for that, you all need to head out to the field for a surprise test."

"This soon," Iida questioned as he pushed his glasses back up his nose in shock.

"Yeah, now hurry up and don't waste my time."

* * *

"So what do you think he'll do sir," All Might asked as the group of teachers watched the monitors for the outside field.

"I don't know, I suspect he will not use his full power for something so trivial," Nezu sipped his tea. "But he will need to do something that might explain his capabilities, as I doubt he will inform the entire class."

"And about _his _daughter," Thirteen pointed to Videl who was standing near the back.

"I do not think a confrontation would happen, and should it, then Ms. Satan will simply have her entire worldview changed," Nezu shrugged. "It is far more important that we learn as much as we can from Mr. Son than it is that the ego of that man continue to be stroked."

* * *

"So because I despise the entrance exam, as if smashing a bunch of robots is an accurate or logical way to measure one's ability to be a hero," Aizawa said as he walked up and down the line of students like a drill sergeant. "U.A. gives me the freedom to test your abilities, doing so allows me to learn if you really have what it takes to be here."

"Sir, what does this test do?" Momo asked as she raised her hand.

"It shows me if you have the drive and dedication one needs to call themselves a hero, those who fail to impress, will be sent home, simple as that."

"That hardly seems fair," Mina grumbled as she folded her arms, she had been expecting something fun, being threatened with being sent home didn't seem like a lot of fun to her.

"Is life fair," Aizawa glared. "Was it fair for all those people killed by villains and monsters, was it fair that many heroes were too weak to do anything to stop them. U.A. wants to make heroes who keep people safe, to do that you have to be able to prove you deserve to be here in the first place."

After Bakugo demonstrated to the class the ball throw, they were moved to the fifty-meter dash. "These seem, oddly simply," Momo mused as she saw students line up to run.

"Probably because that's the point," Gohan shrugged. "If you gave a complex task, not everyone could do it, but a simple thing like throw a ball or run in a straight line, then it becomes about how you can do it better than everyone else."

"Interesting hypothesis," Momo nodded as she watched most students just run. "So if one has a weaker quirk, then they'd need to be creative with it's use to do well, show that power is not the only skill you possess," she hummed thoughtfully.

"If _one _has a quirk," Bakugo taunted. "So what are you going to do Midoriya."

Gohan calmly thought for a moment, _"What am I going to do? I 've no need to go super Saiyan right now, but if I just outclass them all physically, then that might cause problems. So I'll need to do something."_

"Midoriya, Bakugo, you're next," Aizawa called out.

"This is what we've been waiting for," Nezu said as he eagerly awaited the spectacle that was Gohan.

When Aizawa gave the start, Gohan just sprinted across the distance finishing it in a couple of seconds. He hurried off the track and passing Aizawa quickly whispered. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"He has no idea what he's doing," Nezu slammed his face into his desk.

"Wow, impressively fast," Iida praised Gohan. "I think I would still be faster, but this short of a distance and I couldn't really get into my next gear."

"Ye-yeah," Gohan scratched the back of his head. "I'm just uh, kind of fast."

* * *

And for the rest of the tests it was like this, Gohan would exceed the normal feats the other students would without displaying any of his powers and it seemed to placate the other students who were surprised at the strength and agility of one of their classmates. Except one. "Deku you worthless fuck, when the hell did you get so strong and fast?" Bakugo grabbed Gohan's collar and threatened him with his quirk.

Aizawa reacted instantly and pulled Bakugo away from the Demi-Saiyan with his scarves for what he presumed to be the blonde's safety as he was aware that if Gohan wanted to, he could reduce this other child to a smear on the ground in the blink of an eye, and Aizawa really didn't want to do the paperwork for that incident, again. "Bakugo, one and only warning, no threatening other students, there is a time and place for combat and now is not it."

"Tch," Bakugo grunted in annoyance as he understood that U.A. likely wouldn't give him as much free reign as his middle school did, at least not this early on, soon they'd see he was the best and fall in line like everyone else.

"Midoriya, please, toss the ball so we can end this," Aizawa said painfully.

Shrugging Gohan took the ball and decided to do a little more and raised his power level up enough that a faint white aura could be seen. "Hah," he shouted as the ball rocketed out of the grounds. _"Well at least it's something," _Gohan smiled as he thought he had done a good job.

"Was that your quirk," one of his classmates shouted.

"He beat all out scores without his quirk," another lamented.

"I call hacks," a third student yelled.

* * *

"And it just got worse from there Krillin," Gohan moaned as he lay his head on the small table.

"Pfft, bwahaha, sorry, I shouldn't laugh," Krillin wiped a stray tear from his eye. "You tried to fake a quirk and it, oh man, that must have been awesome."

"It's not that funny, I didn't know what to do, I never thought about quirks before, Saiyans don't get them," Gohan defended himself.

"Probably not, but jeez, kid, the other brats must have been pissed," Eighteen chimed in as she sat next to the pair and opened a beer.

"Ugh, this quirk stuff is hard," Gohan whined.

"Then just go Super Saiyan or fire a few ki blasts," Krillin offered.

"But that's too much," Gohan flopped back onto the floor. "I don't want to stand out too much, I was always the weird kid for being "quirkless" but I don't want everyone thinking I'm some, some," Gohan mumbled as he tried to find the words.

"Showboat," Krillin offered with a smirk.

"Ooh, cheater," Eighteen added while chuckling but from her angle she could see that this was actually getting to the teen.

"Fre-," Krillin started to say but was stopped when his wife put her hand on his shoulder.

"An outsider, different. You don't want them to look at you like you're an alien," Eighteen said thoughtfully as she watched Gohan roll over to not look at them.

"Yeah," Gohan admitted. "I just, it's hard being this different."

"I get you kid," Eighteen sighed. "I was a teenager when that bastard kidnapped me and my brother, then turned us into half-human killing machines. I worry everyday that when I go out, someone will recognize me and then it's all over."

Gohan rotated his head so he could see the blonde as she spoke softly. "But you know what I don't do," she said as she glared at Gohan. "I don't hide. Sure I bitch and whine about my day and Krillin listens to me, but I never hide. I might not need to use all the power that I have every day, but if I was needed to, to help others," she commented as she thought about the shift from how she used to be, not caring about the feelings or safety of other and only the thrill of destruction. "I'd throw it all away if it meant helping people."

"So I shouldn't hold back is what you're saying," Gohan inquired.

"You don't need to go all gold and lightning like you did to that cockroach, but if you hold back, you're depriving yourself just as much as you are everyone else," Eighteen finished spitting her wisdom.

"I guess you're right," Gohan realized.

"Damn right I'm right," Eighteen grinned.

"So what are your guys' quirks, I don't think I've ever asked or seen you use them?" Gohan asked the two humans.

"Err well," Krillin blushed as he shut his mouth firmly and swelled up in size before floating off the ground. He let out his breath before hitting the ground. "I used that in a fight against your father back in the day," Krillin chuckled. "It really caught him by surprise, but now it's not so useful."

"Cool, and you Eighteen," Gohan turned his head and saw Eighteen with her tongue out.

"I can produce a copious amount of oily saliva," she waggled her tongue as the flood of liquid spilled out and stained the top of her thin white blouse. She rolled her tongue back into her mouth and smirked. "Krillin really enjoys it," she teased.

"Too much information," Gohan said as he scrambled out of his seat, his face beat red, and hurried for the exit. "Was great catching up to you, see you next week," he quickly said before flying off into the sky so quickly that he was impossible to see.

"Man that boy needs a girlfriend," Eighteen said. "Well, are we going to try for another child Krillin, or do you want to see how long you can keep your quirk going while I use mine," she purred as she straddled her husband.

* * *

The next day was less awkward as the rest of 1-A had just gotten over Gohan being so powerful, that it wasn't even a topic of discussion for the rest of the day. "I am here," All Might proudly shouted as he flung open the door and somersaulted into the room, ecstatic that he was back to his 100% ever since eating the Senzu bean. He never felt so energetic and it showed, his crime catch rate had nearly tripled over the entire year.

"We are here too," a group of four costumed heroes bounced into the room after All Might. "Pixie Bob, Mandalay, Ragdoll and Tiger," They introduced themselves. "We are the Wild Wild Pussycats." They happily cheered.

All Might looked confused. "I uh, why are you all here?" he asked quietly.

"Nezu said it'd be irresponsible to let a man without a teachers license, regardless of his experience, teach a class of impressionable children all on his own," Ragdoll bluntly stated loud enough for the entire room to hear.

A few of the students snickered at the barb fired at the number 2 hero.

"But I had a whole lesson planned," All Might whined as he held up flash cards. "It was going to be so cool."

Tiger bent his body around the group and snatched the cards away, so that Mandalay could read them. "Surprisingly good, except for one thing," the redhead said. "This is for people who've already practiced their quirks on other people in a controlled setting. Actual combat isn't something you do on the first day," Mandalay shouted at the pro.

"That's how I was taught," All Might folded his arms.

"And we have all seen the results of that," Pixie-Bob swatted All Might's arm with a purr. "Come on big boy," she said as she started to rub up against the hero. "How's about some you-on-me sparring, if you pin me down you win a prize." She wiggled her bottom as she stared up at the hero.

"I need an adult," All Might said nervously as he stepped back from the lustful blue catgirl.

"We are adults," Pixie-Bob breathed huskily.

"Ahem," Tiger interrupted with a cough. "There are children present," he pointed to the rest of the room. "And we do need to teach them something they can use," he added.

Pixie-Bob opened her mouth before Mandalay put one of those large paws over it. "Not something that will get them arrested for."

Ragdoll jumped onto Aizawa's desk and pumped one of her paws into the air, "Alright 1-A, let's get our costumes on and head outside to the gym," she said to get the class moving.

Izuku and many of the other students grabbed their cases that came out of the wall and high tailed it down the hallway to get changed. Except for a couple of boys. "We want to learn what she's teaching," Mineta wiped some of the drool that was coming down from his chin as he looked at Pixie-Bob.

* * *

"Sorry kid," the heroine smiled. "You wouldn't survive me and secondly, I don't like kittens," she added on as she and the other members of her team left with her.

"That's a bold lie," Mandalay teased.

"Ehh, they kind of ugly anyway," Pixie-Bob waved off the accusation. "So that kid with the black hair, that's him right," she asked seriously, as the tone of the conversation changed.

"Yes, he matches the picture that Nezu sent us," Tiger said as he opened his jacket to pull out the file the Principal had sent them.

"An actual alien," Ragdoll said with excitement. "Half-alien but still, this is so cool."

"Yeah yeah, all cool until you realize that he's capable of putting All Might in the ground with no effort," Mandalay shook her head. "So none of you are to get caught because if he thinks this is some kind of attack," she didn't bother finishing that statement and let the implication hang in the air.

* * *

"Such an interesting choice," All Might scratched his cheek as he saw Gohan in his costume, a solid black morphsuit which tightly hugged his musculature, which was underneath a lime green gi, held with a gold belt, a large flowing red cape and to top it off a pair of shades and a bandana.

"Cool right," Gohan said with a smile.

"I worry that you are colorblind Young Midoriya," All Might walked away from the teen shaking his head.

"What, I look good, right?" Gohan asked Aoyama who was standing next to him.

"Please sir, do not touch me with that atrocity to fashion," the blonde said as he started to wave Gohan away from him.

"Well you are all, most of you, are looking quite spiffy in your uniform," All Might said to the group of students who were in the gym. "Today we will…" he trailed off as he realized he had no idea what the students were going to do since the Wild Wild Pussycats took over his lesson. "What are we doing," he turned to the other pro heroes.

"Well considering that none of you have ever used your quirk on another person," Mandalay start. "And before any of you say otherwise, before you came here any use of your quirk was illegal and most definitely using it on another person, so you will all be treated as if you were good little boys and girls," she leveled a harsh glared to the class that broached no nonsense.

"Yeah, if you're naughty, we give you to Pixie for extra training," Ragdoll threatened as Pixie-Bob stood to the side making joking growling sounds. Seeing a few of the boys perk up at the idea. "Just kidding, we let Tiger work you over," she pointed to the buff man who cracked his knuckles and neck menacingly.

The more perverted students quickly changed their mind as some special time with Tiger sounded truly terrifying. "Now that we have the problem students in line," Mandalay said. "We will start to pair you off at random, and you are to simply spar. No quirks, no fancy moves, we need to make sure you are okay with throwing a punch," she said as the other adults started to send students into squares to keep away from other groups.

"Hmm, except you two, Satan and Midoriya," Mandalay called out, causing the students to pause. "I assume your father trained you," the redhead asked the teenage girl.

"Yes ma'am," Videl quickly nodded.

"Second rule, don't call us ma'am, it makes me feel old," Pixie-Bob shouted loudly.

"Yes ma', sir, sensei," the class collectively decided on the best way to address the teachers.

"And you, placed highest on the exam and Shouta's little test?" Mandalay asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes sensei," Gohan confirmed.

"Good, you two shouldn't have much trouble then. Head over to that side of the room incase one of you loses control," she said ominously.

Videl was internally panicking, she knew her quirk wasn't good enough and now everyone would see it. Taking a deep breath she squared off against Gohan but was confused because she didn't recognize that fighting style. But before she could comment on it, Ragdoll had ordered them to begin. She had a moment to react before Gohan barred down on her. His flurry of punches and kicks leaving no room for her to even throw a punch.

Gohan was struggling already in the fight, he was finally doing what he wanted and it was so hard to hold himself back so he didn't accidentally hurt his opponent. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to let loose, raise his power level back to how it was when he fought Cell and destroy the girl in front of him. It was an intense battle of wills to control that wild Saiyan blood, so he just kept with the motions that Mr. Piccolo had taught, well more like had beaten into him.

Ragdoll watched as the boy held immense pressure over the daughter of the Number 1 Hero. So finally when this Gohan had turned his back she activated her quirk.

* * *

Ragdoll found herself naked in the mental space of her quirk, which was fine, it's just in her mind after all, but now she could take a look at this target. Outward appearance was a normal teenage boy, but something was wrong, she felt a presence behind her and when she turned around she froze, for standing strong, large and quite threateningly, was a massive fifty foot tall ape. "Oh my," she squeaked as she took a step back and the ape disappeared from view.

Refocusing on Gohan in front of her, she got closer but each step became harder and hard until she found herself on her knees and it felt like she was no closer to him, but he had changed his expression was a snarl, pure anger on his face as the ground shook and rubble floated. Tiny rocks exploded when struck by harsh bolts of electricity that crackled around an oppressive golden aura. She tried to look at him but could barely stand the brightness.

Finally after struggling so much she pulled herself out of her quirk and quickly caught herself as she stumbled. "Wow, that's a headrush," she said as she tried to nonchalantly walk around the room.

"So, what did you-," Tiger started to ask before Ragdoll cut him off.

"Nothing, none, zilch, nada, he has no weaknesses, they do not exist," She hissed punctuating each syllable. "The only way I could see anyone winning a fight with him is by being stronger than him, and I don't think that's possible," she added on as she nervously glanced to see that Gohan was dancing around Videl and still throwing punches at an incomprehensible speed. "I couldn't even get near him. Whatever the hell Nezu is planning, I want nothing to do with it if there is even a slight chance that he," she pointed at Gohan. "Ever turns that anger my way."

Mandalay waited for Ragdoll to give a signal and then stopped the groups of students. "So, how was it, actually throwing a punch at another person for the first time," she smirked knowing that at least half of the students had gotten into fights before today, not counting the report on Gohan that Tiger was carrying detailing numerous life and death scenarios of world ending proportions.

Across the students were various reactions, some like Bakugo and Todoroki who had fought or sparred for years before this had no trouble in getting into combat with their respective opponents, while some like Koda who had never even made a fist before had struggled greatly.

Videl was panting heavily as she had been pushed to her limit almost instantly under Gohan's barrage and yet the other boy didn't even have a single bead of sweat on him after that exertion, his breathing was perfectly steady as if he had been relaxing the entire time.

"Great, now I'm sure some of you may feel very different than the rest, this is okay," Tiger took over. "Not everyone is used to violence and especially children, being exposed to violence at an early age can drastically affect your development."

Mentally Gohan was trying to reconcile that he wasn't just used to violence, but death and even taking lives already. "Hmm, I might have some problems that I should talk to someone about," he hummed thuoughtfully. "Maybe I'll go see Hound Dog or Mr. Piccolo, wait, he did kidnap and teach me to fight, so, maybe not him, wow, hard to find someone to talk to when everyone you know is a trained fighter or killer," Gohan realized in a rare moment of clarity.

"Ahem," All Might coughed, getting his student's attention, "Please pay attention, this is very important, even if I don't get to do anything," he grumbled but did offer respect to his fellow heroes despite wanting to run the class his way.

"Now you will demonstrate your quirks so that your classmates can then get a feel for some of your power before we break you off into different groups again," Pixie-Bob said. "As that mean old Eraserhead probably didn't make the tests diverse enough for everyone to show what their momma gave them."

Before the teachers could call up the first student the speakers in the gymnasium crackled to life, "Would Izuku Midoriya please come to the principal's office, thank you," Nezu's voice echoed in the silent room.

"Well, that's you young man," All Might said as he pushed Gohan forward.

* * *

"Uh sir," Gohan called out as he stuck his head into the office and saw that there were a few other teachers in the room.

"Mr. Midoriya, please come in, come in, and shut the door would you," Nezu said sweetly. "No one else is listening, Mr. Son, I have to ask about yesterday, why did you do what you did?"

"Well," Gohan nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I uh, didn't know what to do, I wasn't sure going Super Saiyan would be a good idea and didn't know any ki techniques that wouldn't raise too many questions, so I just improvised."

"It is your power to do so," Nezu slowly nodded. "However, unless the plan is to expose your talents as things every person can achieve, then we will need to come up with a good enough excuse if people start asking questions."

"Sorry, no you're right," Gohan nodded. "I talked with some friends the other day and they said something similar, that I shouldn't hide what I can do, maybe not tell them about the whole, half-alien thing, but at least not keep everything I can do a secret."

"If that is what you wish, it is not like me or anyone else is capable of stopping you," Nezu said.

Frowning as he knew what the principal was doing. "You know I don't care for that," Gohan folded his arms.

"Care for what," Nezu squeaked as he realized Gohan had caught him out.

"Saying things like that, I get it that you all have ideas and opinions of your own, but don't try to guilt trip me into doing things your way," Gohan stated.

"My apologies, I'll try not to do that in the future," Nezu quickly amended.

"Thank you," Gohan accepted the apology for what it was. "Now, what was your idea that you think would be better."

"Well if you would like," Nezu straightened his tie as he sat up. "I think you should…"

* * *

"Sorry about that," Gohan said as he rejoined the 1-A class.

"Excellent timing, you're going to be the last one to go," Tiger smiled. "Seems someone here really wants to have a go at you though as he refused everyone else." Tiger pointed his large hand at Bakugo who was almost visibly steaming as he waited for his chant to fight Gohan.

"Okay," Gohan shrugged. "Here were go," he said nervously as he formed a ball of light in his hand and mimicking his friend Yamcha and began controlling the speed and direction of the Spirit Ball. He dismissed the energy ball and turned to face the teachers hoping for the best.

"I swear to god," All Might groaned as he had not expected something like that out of Gohan. "Alright, excellent," he beamed facetiously. "You two go over there and have a good, clean, fight," All Might stressed the clean to Bakugo who had been muttering threats and swears for the last few minutes. When the boys were far enough away from them, All Might turned to Mandalay. "I have no idea what that was other than it was that ki stuff he could do," All Might said. "I seriously question what the hell happens here at time."

"Yeah, and we're here once a week," Mandalay groaned. "Yaaayy…" she faked the saddest cheer of her life.

"Prepare to die Deku, that stupid light show won't save you today," Bakugo snarled as he readied to fling himself full force at his opponent.

Sighing Gohan formed the ball of ki, something fairly low power that wouldn't vaporize the rabid teen but enough to bat him around.

Tiger looked at him for a moment and sized him up. "You ready, you sure you're ready," he asked cautiously, to which Gohan just assumed was him not being aware of what the technique could do.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Gohan said.

"Begin."

What happened next was the funniest thing that Tiger had seen, as soon as Bakugo launched himself off the ground, he never once touched it again for five whole minutes as Gohan used the Spirit Ball to bounce Bakugo around like a pinball. By the end of it, Tiger had to call the fight and Bakugo was laying twitching on the ground. "Well, uh, good job," Tiger thumbs-upped the demi-saiyan before walking away.

After a few rotations through the students to acclimate them to different quirks, the Wild Wild Pussy Cats called for an end to the spars. "Well I hope today has been productive and educational, not only have you learned some of your physical limits but are closer to understanding the limits of your quirks," Mandalay addressed the class.

"Unfortunately, we won't see each other again for a whole nother week," Pixie pouted. "I can't wait that long to see my kitties again," she wailed as she wanted to come back soon to see the 1-A class.

Ragdoll started to push Pixie-Bob out of the door so that they could leave in a reasonable amount of time, "We will be back so remember, practice what you learned, don't be afraid to make mistakes, it's all going to work out okay," she said as she and the rest of the Wild Wild Pussycats left, leaving the 1-A class with All Might.

* * *

"And next week, we're doing my lesson," he quickly said. "No take-backsies," he shouted. "It's gonna be great," he whispered loudly to the students. "Go on and get changed, class is over," he proudly said as he watched his class file out and head to the main building. Taking off at high speeds he rushed to the principal's office to talk about what he saw. "Oh my god, did you see his costume," All Might snickered as he burst in the door.

"The one I made for him," a woman with blue hair said harshly as she stood in the center of the room glaring at the assembled teachers.

"Mrs. Briefs, I assure you the drone was nothing but a precaution," Nezu said as he kept glancing to a dark corner of the room.

"I don't believe you, Sweetie," Bulma said nicely. "Lock the door," she commanded.

An evil grin appeared in the shadows as Vegeta stepped forward and started walking towards the door.

"Please don't lock that door, we need it to flee in terror," Nezu pleaded.

"Then I want answers," Bulma replied.

"I think giving you those answers will lead to violence," Nezu gulped as he really didn't want to be locked in a room with the Prince of All Saiyans.

"Then give me something that won't make me want to see my husband skin and wear you like a hat," Bulma leaned onto the principal's mahogany desk.

"We're working on ways to help integrate Gohan into the class better so he can make friends and not feel like such an outsider," Nezu quickly shouted as he watched Vegeta put his hand on the doorknob.

Bulma raised her hand to stop her husband. "Really, surely that's out of the goodness of your heart," she questioned.

"Partly, but also because if he has friends, he'd be less likely to turn on us if the current situation changes," Nezu answered. "I don't think it will happen, but I am still ultimately an animal, the idea of a planet destroying anything worries me."

"That's not, unreasonable," Bulma admitted, as she had only gotten over her fear of planetary destruction a few years ago and that was because everyone who could destroy planets was either dead or her friend. "But next time I catch one of your drones looking in our bedroom windows, Vegeta will personally deliver it to you, at whatever speed he thinks is necessary," she stood up and let the light frame her so she cast a large shadow on the terrified principal. "Good, Sweetie, I think we're done here. We should invite Chi-Chi and her sons over for dinner tonight. I bet you'd like to have a spar with Gohan to see how this school is working for him," she said as she exited the room followed by her husband. "Then later tonight we can do that thing where you…"

"I think I peed a little," Present Mic admitted as he raised his hand.

"Sir, what the hell did you do?" All Might questioned as he double checked to make sure Vegeta wasn't waiting outside the door or anything.

"I made a few mistakes today Toshi, ones I do not wish to make again," Nezu nodded as he finally let his body succumb to the hormones it was flooding his system with.

* * *

"Hey Midoriya," Uraraka asked as she sat down next to Gohan on the train, it was one of the later stops she most of the 1-A students that took the train had already gotten off earlier, so this was the opportune time to talk to him without eavesdroppers. "What was that thing you did today, it wasn't like that big beam you did in the entrance exam?" she asked as she looked to Gohan for an explanation.

"_Crapbaskets,"_ he thought as he realized he had no excuse ready for this situation. _"Time to wing it," _he resolved himself. "Mirrors," he quickly said before sprinting out the opening doors, even if this stop was a few kilometers away from his normal stop, this would be easier to run than spill the beans to someone about what he could really do.

* * *

"Vegeta," Gohan called out as he and his family landed on the Capsule Corps lawn. "Want to go a few rounds, I need to work out some energy."

Bulma smirked as she saw her husband suppress a smile at the chance to have a sparring partner, "All according to plan," she chuckled as she and Chi-Chi entered the home while the boys began to play.

A drone flying overhead, a very respectable distance away only monitoring the outer lawns hovered gently behind cloud cover to maintain maximum stealth.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan was sitting in the back of the U.A. classroom the next morning, after his sparring with Vegeta and a good meal, he was feeling much less stressed from class the other day. Unfortunately his appearance was alarming for the rest of the class seeing as his arm was wrapped in bandages and his face was sporting a few dark bruises.

"Midoriya," Iida asked, stepping up to ask the question the rest of the class was thinking. "Are you, okay?"

"Hmm," Gohan hummed. "Yeah, I'm great, haven't felt this good all week, why?" he innocently asked.

"You just," Iida gestured to Gohan's body. "Is someone hurting you?"

"Pfft, me, no," Gohan leaned back and wince. "Okay so he may have gotten a few good hits on me, but it's not like I didn't get him back."

"So there is someone hurting you," Kirishima interjected. "That's not manly."

"I'm fine, he just broke my arm and a couple of ribs," Gohan dismissed as he pulled up his shirt to show the nasty circles where Vegeta had hammered his fists into his chest. The class hissed as they realized that just sitting in his chair Gohan must be agonizing.

"Midoriya," Momo said as she pulled out her cellphone. "Please, if someone is abusing you, we are here to help." She quickly wrote down some phone numbers. "If you need a place to go, it's not an inconvenience to my family to house you." She pressed the note into Gohan's hand.

As Aizawa walked into the 1-A classroom he had expected to walk into a room filled with rowdy teens who need to be disciplined. Instead he was suddenly confronted by his students all shouting over each other. "Shut up brats, one at a time," he groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Someone has been abusing Midoriya," Mina said before anyone else could.

Aizawa looked across the room at Gohan who did look a bit roughed up. The normally stoic teacher let out a snort of amusement to the horror of his students.

"Is that funny to you," Kaminari gasped.

"No, no, just didn't think my morning would start like this," Aizawa dismissed his students. "Midoriya, who did that to you?" Aizawa asked, expecting the answer to be the only other person on the planet really capable of harming the teen.

"It was Ve-, Mr. Briefs," Gohan said, not giving out Vegeta's name since it's harder to trace information that way.

"See he's fine," Aizawa ignored his class' concern. "Now today's lesson will be covering proper reporting to police," he instructed as he started to write on the board at the front of the room.

* * *

The concerned 1-A students were not satisfied with how little was being done to help their classmate who was clearly in a dire situation. They collectively decided to help Gohan and put that plan into action at lunch. "So this, Mr. Briefs," Jirou asked as she sat down next to Gohan. "Is he some rough guy in your neighborhood?"

"What no, he's a family friend," Gohan answered as he put more food in his mouth, luckily he had prepped a few snacks that he could have during the day so that he wasn't eating a mountain of food at lunch.

"A family friend who just beats you up," Mineta questioned. "Do your parents know about this?"

"Of course they know," Gohan replied. "I mean, they let me go over specifically because we fight."

"What the hell?" Sero tilted his head. "They just send you to this guy who does this to you," he asked gesturing to the damage that was on Gohan.

"Well my mom does, dad died a few years back, but they both fought ever since the day they met, it's a lot less destructive now," Gohan waved off the concern, hoping to get back to his meal. "Honestly it's fine, we know that if we go too far we have things on hand. Plus Bulma would be pissed if we broke something she was working on."

"Wait a moment, Bulma, Mr. Briefs, Bulma Briefs," Momo questioned. "The Capsule Corps. Briefs, that family?!"

"Yeah, they're family friends, my dad and Bulma used to go on adventures when they were kids," Gohan shrugged.

"I uh, met the Briefs at a business meeting my father brought me too," Momo shivered. "Mr. Briefs always gave me the creeps."

"Haha," Gohan chuckled. "Honestly, he's a lot nicer than he used to be, at least he's not killing anyone."

"You're joking right," Tooru asked nervously. "He's not actually a murderer, is he?"

"Not so much murder," Gohan absentmindedly responded but before he could go further the alarms began to ring across the school.

"What's going on," Uraraka shouted over the noise.

"That's the alarm, someone broke into the school," Iida announced. "It was in the student handbook," he said as he held up the small text.

"Why do you have that with you?" Sato asked.

"Why don't you have it with you?" Iida questioned instead of answering.

Being that an alarm wasn't sounding the end of the world, the students didn't panic but being unused to the location were stuck as a slow-moving mass who headed for the exit. Gohan in the meantime was trying to sense the ki of the people in the building and for a brief moment noticed some ki in a small room not far from him, one of which's ki was strange. "Hmm, I wonder what that is about," he commented as he started to head towards that room only to have a student grab him and pull him back to the crowd.

"This way Midoriya, you don't want to throw off the head count," Iida said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah," Gohan replied as he looked in the direction again but no longer felt the ki in that room.

* * *

After that event with the alarm the rest of the day passed without incident, but for Gohan his day wasn't nearly over. After waving his goodbyes to his classmates he headed back into the main building. "Present Mic, are you in here," Gohan called out as he stuck his head into the teachers' lounge garnering the attention of the staff who were finishing some paperwork before a meeting about the days break in.

"Mr. Son," Nezu quirked an eyebrow not having expected a visit from a student at this time. "What brings you to the teacher's lounge?"

"Oh, Present Mic just asked me to teach him how to fly and I don't have anything really going on today, so I was going to see if he was free to get started learning," Gohan answered.

"Hell yeah little listener," Present Mic shot out of his desk in excitement.

"Wait, you can teach people that?" Midnight shouted.

"Well yeah, anyone can do it," Gohan shrugged. "It's one of the most common techniques in other species."

"That's astonishing," Power Loader commented. "I would like to learn if that is okay."

"Well sure, it's probably going to take a few days, unless you're some kind of martial arts prodigy, but I don't see a problem showing you all," Gohan said.

"If you would not mind," Nezu nodded. "I think it would do every one of my staff members good to know about some of these techniques."

So a few minutes later Gohan and the U.A. staff were in one of the gyms. "Well I guess the best way to start is for each of you to find your ki," he said as he sat down on the floor.

"And we all have this?" Thirteen questioned.

"Of course, it's the life force of every living thing," Gohan laughed. "Everyone's got to have at least a little, and using it over time makes it stronger," he added on. "Now watch."

"The first thing you have to do is calm yourself," he said as he started to control his breathing. "A wild mind and heart make it harder to find your center," Gohan instructed as he cupped his hands. "That's where your ki is," he said softly forming a small golden ball of energy.

"You'll know it when you hear it, it's like a pulling of your very soul," he said as he opened his eyes to see the teachers watching intently. "Then you just bring it out and after that it's just a matter of using it how you want," he said as he whipped the small sphere around him before exploding it in a show of sparks.

"Amazing," Hound Dog commented as he and the rest of his colleagues sat on the floor and mimicked what Gohan was doing.

After a few minutes of calm and Gohan sensing his teachers, he could feel most of them on the cusp of successfully pulling their ki out. "That's it, wow, you're all doing great," he said trying to give encouragement to the adults. A few managed to form a small ball in their hands and were smiling like a kid looking at puppies and ice cream. "I guess it helps that you are all accomplished fighters."

Gohan had been expecting what happened next, he quickly caught Nezu as the small principal slumped over. "He's fine, just not used to expending his ki," Gohan assured the teachers that nothing was wrong. "It'll take time for your bodies to get used to using it and years to build it up to really high levels, but it's something you will always have though."

"Amazing," Present Mic huffed as he started to get tired from just forming the ball. "So when can I start flying."

"After you get your energy back," Gohan answered before snapping his fingers. "Oh right, I can do this," he raised his hand and aimed it at the teachers. "Haa," he shouted as he fired a flash of ki in their direction.

The sudden movement and bright light was startling for the teachers who had no idea what happened by a moment later they felt full of energy. "What did you do?" Aizawa asked.

"Shared a bit of my ki with you all, otherwise you'll be too tired to try flying," Gohan answered. "Now that technique requires that you push your ki below you, so just gather your energy and relax your muscles." He instructed as he slowly lifted off the ground.

**"Bwahaha,"** All Might laughed as he lifted up off the ground**. "Outstanding, this is incredible young Son."** Before falling back to the ground tired. **"Why I haven't had a workout that vigorous in years."**

"Yeah, it'll definitely take you a while before your zipping around, but when you do, there's really no better way to get around," Gohan said as he watched each of the teachers start to lift off the ground.

"Well that has certainly been an enlightening experience Mr. Son," Nezu said as he and the rest of his staff exited the gym, the sun already setting in the distance. "I think it will be something truly wonderful if we can later incorporate some of these teachings to the students, think of the amount of good that heroes will be able to do if they are able to utilize their ki like this."

"Yeah, I'd imaging it's going to be a crazy world if everyone's doing this," Gohan nodded. "I just hope tha…," whatever Gohan was going to say next was cut off when a small object slammed into him and sent him skidding across the yard, digging a deep groove in the ground.

"Big brother," Goten shouted in Gohan's face. "Mom sent me to find out why you didn't come home, it's almost time for dinner."

"I was doing some school stuff," Gohan groaned as he sat up. "Tell her I'll be home soon, okay squirt."

"Aheh, okay Gohan," Goten said as he lifted off his brother's chest. "Hi, I'm Goten," the little half-saiyan greeted the U.A. staff. "I have to go now, but it was nice meeting you," he said quickly before flying off into the distance.

"Ugh, little brothers," Gohan said as he dusted himself off. "Well I guess that's my warning to get on home, it's going to be worse if mom has to come get me," Gohan stretched before floating off the ground. "I'll see you all tomorrow," he waved as he zoomed off into the distance.

"One moment he seems like a normal teenager," Ectoplasm commented. "The next you get reminded that he's completely different from everything living thing on this planet."

"So, I know we are all tired from Mr. Son's training, but we do need to discuss the break in that happened earlier today," Nezu said. "I'll try to be brief since we could all use a good meal and some rest."

* * *

"Good morning," Gohan said as he entered the classroom the next day. "How's everyone doing?" he asked his classmates.

"How are you okay?" Jirou shouted as she saw that all the bruises were gone from Gohan's face, where previously he looked like he had been worked over by a tire iron he was back to his normal goofy self.

"I got a nice meal and some rest," Gohan shrugged. "See, I told you I was fine."

"Maybe that's his quirk, some type of regeneration factor that allowed him to push his body past normal limits since he doesn't have to worry about long term damage," Kirishima guessed as it had become a bit of a challenge for the class to try and figure out what Midoriya's quirk was.

* * *

"So he's not answering his phone again," Aizawa groaned as he checked in with Nezu as the students got on the bus to be taken to their hero course.

"No, ever since his restoration he's been too enthusiastic about stopping crime and it's not the first time that he has come in late," Nezu sighed.

A few hours ago. **"Ahaha. Have no fear, I am here," **All Might proudly said as he stopped another villain. **"I feel great," **All Might shouted as he launched himself into the sky, forgetting he needed to be on the other side of the country for his job.

"And you told the class that there was a rescue-oriented lesson today," Nezu asked.

"Yes, I have Thirteen at the USJ, it can still work without All Might though," Aizawa nodded.

"I'll have a sit down with All Might when he comes in to talk to him about his priorities, then send him along to join you," Nezu said as he waved the 1-A class off.

* * *

"So Satan," Sero leaned over the railing as the teens rode the bus to where their class would take place. "What it like having the number one hero in the world as a dad," he asked.

Videl tucked one of her pigtails behind her ear. "It's alright I guess," she shrugged. "He's kind of busy a lot and I don't see him all that much," she said.

"Makes sense he'd be spending much of his time keeping the entire world safe," Sero nodded in understanding.

"Might not be number one for too much longer though," Kirishima smiled. "Have you seen All Might's capture rate, seems like he's putting in overtime to get his spot back."

"Maybe, he's still the World Martial Arts champ though," Videl chuckled nervously. "I mean, it'd be crazy to see those two go head to head."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the next one in a couple of years, we'll all be old enough to compete," Kirishima said, practically vibrating with excitement.

Gohan had been barely paying attention when he heard his name called. "Hey Midoriya," Videl called out. "You have an interesting fighting style; do you plan on competing?" she asked hoping to gain some insight into 1-A's strangest student.

"Maybe, maybe not," Gohan shrugged. "I was so busy with something else going on at the time that I didn't even realize the twenty-fourth had happened. Of course, none of the previous champions came back for that one either," he tacked on, knowing that everyone else was busy training for the androids.

"Likely too scared," Bakugo growled as he had watched the twenty-fourth world martial arts tournament and had been disappointed that the previous champion Son Goku hadn't returned to defend his title. Of course the previous tournaments had been so long ago that no recorded footage remained of those fights so he could only find vague mentions of what happened and it all read like nonsense to him, which infuriated him as he couldn't tell how strong those past fighters were.

Before Gohan could open his mouth to tell Bakugo to shut up, the bus pulled up to a huge domed building. "Woah, so cool," Kaminari commented as they disembarked the bus.

"Welcome to the USJ," Thirteen greeted the class.

"Oh my gosh, it's Thirteen," Uraraka gasped at seeing her favorite hero in person.

Thirteen guided the class of twenty teens into the large building. "Just as combat and capturing villains and criminals is an important part of hero work, so too is responding to disasters and rescuing people, and in my opinion it's even more important."

As the students looked around the massive structure. "Yes, it is quite impressive, lessons taught here are to get potential heroes acclimated to various disasters and environments in a controlled setting so that later you are not suddenly unaware of what to do."

"In addition," Thirteen continued his lecture. "It's important to know how dangerous one's quirks can be, such as mine, Blackhole can suck up debris or fires to help remove obstacles during a rescue operation but used against another person can be incredibly deadly. I am certain that over the next few weeks that you will learn these limits and in time be ready to safely help those in need," Thirteen finished proudly.

Aizawa glanced around to see who was paying attention and who would need to be scolded but noticed that Gohan was looking down in the center of the building. "What is that?" he inquired with Thirteen.

"I don't know, that's never happened before," He replied as they watched a black swirl begin to open up further as people started to walk out of the created portal.

"Are those the people we're going to save?" Mineta asked as he looked at the large crowd.

"No, everyone needs to get back," Aizawa said realizing what was happening. "Those are villains."

"Villains, at U.A.," Sato gasped. "How?"

* * *

Shigaraki looked up to the group of heroes standing at the entrance, when he didn't see a distinct body he groaned, "All Might's not here?"

Kurogiri nodded. "How unfortunate, only Eraserhead and Thirteen appear to be present."

"Oh well," Shigaraki grinned. "I wonder if the mighty hero will show up if we kill some kids."

"What kind of morons attack the heroes home base," Kirishima jokingly questioned his teachers with a smile which fell as he noticed how serious the adults were taking this situation.

Momo realized something else strange was going on and looked to Thirteen to ask her question, "Sir what about the alarms, shouldn't they be going off?"

"Yes they should," Thirteen hummed. "Unless this isn't the only place they struck."

"No," Gohan shook his head catching the attention of the rest of the group. "I can't sense extra ki anywhere else on the campus, so this is the only place attacked."

"Great," Aizawa smirked at the knowledge that the rest of the school is still safe. "At least that narrows it down, Thirteen get the students out of here, I'll buy you time so you can get them away and raise the alarm."

"Sir," Gohan stepped forward. "Let me help," he said.

Aizawa shook his head. "No, Thirteen isn't a combat hero, if worst comes to worst, you need to keep your classmates safe," Aizawa ordered before he launched himself down the steps to intercept the villains who were beginning to make the climb.

"You heard him, everyone to the door," Thirteen called out as he started to direct the class away from the villains.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that," Kurogiri said sadly. "We are the villain alliance and we have come here today to fill a purpose, to kill the Symbol of Piece, All Might." Kurogiri floated to pass his gaze over the group. "It would seem as though he is not here, did something change in the plans," he asked curiously.

While the villain was monologuing, Thirteen had flipped open one of his finger hatches and was preparing to suck the villain in when suddenly two of the students jumped forward to try and assault Kurogiri.

"Dammit," Thirteen hissed as he realized he missed his chance.

"Hah, bet you didn't think we'd take you out first," Kirishima taunted.

"Boys, move," Thirteen shouted as he realized that the villain was not defeated.

"It's too late, you will be scattered, you will be tortured, and you will be slain," Kurogiri declared as he quirk rapidly overtook the area.

It was slightly disorienting being teleported in such an unusual manner, that it took Gohan a second to get his bearings but in that moment he crashed into the cold water of the lake. Looking around he could see some of the villains rapidly approaching him, their aquatic mutations easily allowing them freedom of movement in the water. Prepared to let them get close so he could finish them off quickly. Gohan was surprised when a pair of legs planted themselves on the nearest villain and he was tugged by a thick rope like object.

"Kero, that was dangerous," Tsuyu said as she quickly got herself and Gohan on the boat.

"Asui," Gohan questioned as he saw who had dragged him out of the water.

"Call me Tsuyu and we are in a bit of a pickle," Tsuyu said as she wrung the water out of her hair.

"Yeah we are," Mineta said fearfully. "Those are bad guys and they want to kill us."

"No, they want to kill All Might, we're just collateral," Gohan disagreed.

"But he's unbeatable, he's the number 2," Mineta said.

"True, but they wouldn't be here if they didn't think they had a chance," Gohan said as he looked out across the field. "We've all been scattered across the building," he said as he felt the ki of his classmates in all the different zones.

"How can you tell, kero," Tsuyu asked but saw that her classmate wasn't paying attention to her and instead had moved to the railing.

Gohan firmly looked down at the villains in the water. "Hey, if you don't want to get seriously hurt, you should leave now," he said.

"What are you doing Midoriya?!" Mineta screeched as he watched Gohan stand on the railing of the boat.

"I'm serious, once I get in the water, I'm going to beat you all up, so you better leave," Gohan warned.

"Kero, no Midoriya," Tsuyu shouted in shock. "They have water quirks, that's their element, you can't fight them there."

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," Gohan smiled as he jumped off the ledge into the water with a splash.

"Fresh meat," a villain roared.

"The idiot just jumped right in," another cheered as they all raced to get the first bite of the teen.

"I can't look," Mineta said as he covered his eyes.

"Can't look at what?" Gohan asked as he landed on the railing again, completely unscathed.

Tsuyu ran to look over the railing and saw all the villains floating in the water unconscious. "How did you?"

"Easy, they were pretty weak, we should probably go though," Gohan said as he pointed his thumb towards the stairs where they came in.

"How are we going to get across," Mineta shouted as he looked across the lake, even without the villains there, it was still a long swim to get to the edge.

Rolling his eyes, Gohan grabbed Mineta and Tsuyu by the scruff of their costume and flew across the water. "Okay, now you two get on back to Thirteen," Gohan said as he saw the mass of villains in the center battling with Aizawa.

"Did you just fly?" Tsuyu asked.

"Questions later, action now," Gohan said firmly. "I'm going to check in with Aizawa and see what he needs. Now go," he pointed at the stairs ordering his classmates to leave.

Tsuyu nodded and dragged Mineta with her, mentally swearing to find out what was going on with Midoriya after all of this was over.

"Sir," Gohan said as he appeared next to Aizawa, smashing his fists into two villains who were rushing him from behind, sending them rocketing back unconscious. "That mist guy has a quirk that sent everyone around the building, I got Tsuyu and Mineta out of the lake zone and all the villains there have been subdued, what do you want me to do next?" he asked as he danced around and took out a couple more bad guys for his teacher.

"Tch," Aizawa groaned as he realized that the original plan had fallen apart. "Well can you tell where the rest of your classmates are," he asked while wrapping a villain in his scarf and flinging him into a few others.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how fast I can get them all out," Gohan admitted.

"Excuse me," Shigiraki shouted as he grabbed Aizawa's elbow. His quirk activating quickly to start breaking down his flesh and bone. "Are we boring you?" he demanded to know after getting frustrated watching the hero and student have a conversation while fighting.

"Dammit," Aizawa shouted in pain as he kicked the villain away from him, sending the lanky man sprawling. The pro-hero stumbled back clutching his arm as he realized how this person's quirk worked.

"Sir," Gohan shouted as he got between Shigaraki and his teacher.

"I figured out that your quirk wasn't useful for long periods of time and chose the optimal time to attack, after we take out you, the kid dies, then the rest of them," Shigaraki taunted as he picked himself up off the ground. "All you heroes are so cool though, jumping into the battle to keep your students safe, buying them time to leave, not that it did anything. But hero, there's one last trick you should know about, I'm not the special type here."

Aizawa looked behind him as he felt a looming presence and saw the large hand of the black skinned creature coming towards him, it didn't take him much to realize that what was going to happen next would hurt a lot.

Gohan was watching it in slow motion, he saw the monster reaching towards a good person, just like Cell did to Sixteen. He could see the fear in his teacher's eyes as he knew he had been caught. Gohan could hear a voice in his head at the same time. "If I was needed to, to help others," Eighteen said as she leaned back and gave her advice to Gohan. "I'd throw it all away if it meant helping people."

"Gyaaaaaah," Gohan screamed as he rocketed his power up. For a moment the world seemed to stop as the air and ground tried to handle the energy flowing through the teen. Large spiky golden hair, the smell of ionizing air as electricity crackled around his skin. "Get away from him," Gohan roared as he flung himself into the Nomu, one solid backhanded fist to the massive creature's chest and the top half of its body exploded into a shower of guts.

"Holy crap," Aizawa huffed as he felt it hard to simply breathe standing next to Gohan, due to the immense pressure his ki was giving off.

"Sir, go get the other students," Gohan coldly told him. "I'm ending this now," he said as he laid his pinpoint eyes on Shigaraki.

"What the hell," Shigaraki shouted in frustration. "How did you do that? Are you cheating?"

"Call off your men, tell them to retreat or surrender, I'm done playing games," Gohan said as he walked towards the villain. Small rocks lifting off the ground and exploding into dust when struck by the crackling sparks emanating from Gohan's body.

"Tch, brat, do you have any idea how long we planned this," Shigaraki shouted. "How much time and resources went into this plan and how," he suddenly smirked. "Screwed you are?"

"What," Gohan said confusedly as he turned to see the Nomu rising off the ground, rapidly regenerating its lost body parts.

"See, even if you managed to land a lucky crit, he's immortal," Shigaraki cackled. "You can beat him all you want, and he'll just get back up."

"I'm familiar with the concept," Gohan snarled as he formed a ball of ki in his hands. "Haa," he shouted as he fired it into the Nomu, sending the beast sprawling as the energy burned it's flesh. "I'll just have to make sure there is nothing left," Gohan cracked his neck as he stalked towards the creature that was slowly getting off the ground again.

Kurogiri appeared next to Shigaraki who was busy watching Gohan decimate his newest toy. "We need to go, one of the students managed to get outside and is likely going for help."

"Useless," Shigaraki hissed as he rounded on his ally. "If you weren't so damn integral to Sensei's plans, I'd kill you right now, as it is," he looked back to see the Nomu struggling to even move as Gohan laid into it. "I think this plan is a bust, we weren't expecting something like this to happen."

"What in the hell," Kurogiri watched as Gohan floated off the ground.

"Masenko," he yelled down at the best.

"Haaaa!" he finished the chant as the beam shot towards the Nomu and eradicated it from the face of the Earth. Slamming hard into the ground in front of the pair, causing the ground to shake, Gohan glared at the two villains. "So, have you made your choice yet?"

"We're going to leave, Kurogiri," Shigaraki said as he stepped into the portal made by his cohort. "Until next time hero," Shigaraki cackled.

"Tch," Gohan scoffed as he powered down from his ascended state and looked up towards the main doors of the building where he heard some commotion. Moving quickly, he made it to the top of the stairs. "Oh All Might, it's you," Gohan said.

"**Of course it's me, have no fear, I am here," **All Might shouted loudly, his voice ringing throughout the field. **"Why I was on my way after a completely normal meeting with the principal," **he said as he had just gotten away from his boss who was tearing into him for being late. **"When I ran into young Iida, and I rushed over, as quick as I could, now, what can I do to help?"**

Gohan sighed as he realized that the heroes were here to wrap up the situation.

* * *

"Man today was crazy," Kirishima cheered as the students rode the bus back to the campus. "We fought actual villains today," he said his excitement bleeding to the rest of the bus.

"Yeah, it was really cool," Uraraka chuckled. "It was also really scary, especially when the ground started to shake, I mean what are the odds that an earthquake would hit at the same time as a villain attack."

"I wasn't scared at all," Mineta said coolly. "I don't know what they had planned, but these villains were so weak we took them out." His words the opposite of how he had been panicking earlier.

"Alright brats," Aizawa said as he stood up at the front of the bus, his arm wrapped in bandages. "Now luckily there weren't any major injuries and you are all able to go home today. This was the real deal, you were all in actual danger and I want to commend you on making it through," he said calmly. "However, don't take this lightly, you are all too young and inexperienced to go making a habit of fighting villains."

Gohan was sitting in the back of the bus as he rested his eyes and contemplated on the day. _"This is the first time I had to ascend since I fought Cell," _his mind wandering to how he felt at the time. _"I destroyed that creature, I enjoyed destroying that creature," _he realized how the power of his ascended form affected him mentally. _"Should I be worried about that or do I just need to learn control, dad warned me when he was going Super Saiyan on Namek that he was losing control, but Super Saiyan doesn't make me feel this way and I-" _Gohan started to fret before he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Midoriya," Aizawa called out. "We're back at the campus, are you okay?" he asked concernedly as the bus started to clear out of students leaving only the two of them.

Gohan blinked before settling his gaze on his teacher. "Yeah, no I'm fine, just thinking about how I feel."

"Want to talk about it," Aizawa walked down the aisle and sat next to Gohan.

"It wasn't the first time I did that, ascending," Gohan said.

"That's what that's called?" Aizawa questioned.

"Yeah, I haven't had to do that since I fought Cell," Gohan admitted.

"That must be a bit disorienting," Aizawa reasoned as he watched his student's features shift.

Gohan closed his eyes trying to calm his mind. "It's, overwhelming," he said. "Just the amount of power running through you makes it hard to think and all I feel is rage."

"Sound awful."

"It was intoxicating," Gohan said. "I wanted to keep going, keep killing."

"That's not good," Aizawa slowly stated as he tried to think about how to approach this situation.

"I know, I think I'm just not used to being in that form," Gohan sighed.

"Well that's something we can help you with, it's what we are here for Gohan," Aizawa said as he rested his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Let's go," he said as he rose from the seat. "Classes are over for today, so head on home and get some rest."

"I think I'll do that," Gohan followed his teacher off the bus. "See you next week?"

"Yeah," Aizawa smirked as he waved off his student.

Gohan was walking along the dirt path towards the front gate of the school after picking up his bag and changing out of his hero costume. He was prepared to fly off as soon as he found a deserted alley but as he passed through the archway he realized that someone had been waiting for him. "Yes Asui?"

"Call me Tsuyu," the frog girl said. "I think you know why I am here."

"You want to know what happened today?" Gohan guessed.

"Yeah," Tsuyu confirmed as she nodded her head.

Letting out a breath, Gohan looked around to see if anyone was nearby to watch, when he saw that anyone else walking along the sidewalk wouldn't be paying attention, he moved forward, gripping Tsuyu's arms before she could protest and shooting off into the sky.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This story is surprisingly easy to write. Gohan fits in pretty well and continues a fish out of water story even surrounded by other super powered heroes because he's just so different.

Some Review Review, which I had been putting off for a while.

DragonDave45, I plan to adjust the Great Saiyaman outfit, since he'll reflect on how much of a hinderance a cape is underwater. As for bringing in the other Z-Fighters, they will all start to make more appearances as the story progresses.

TheMexicanAttker, I, like many watched that series and want to include the humor when it fits without trying to distract from the overall story and making it seem like I'm just copy pasting a lot of what TFS has done. So I think I got a good balance so far.

Kage-Kitsune9001, I really liked what I got to do with Vegeta, because Gohan is being more active I'm going to make everyone more active and I think Vegeta would be the first to get involved and what I do with him really reflects well on them both because ultimately, even though Goten and Trunks are Half-Saiyans, Gohan is the only other living Saiyan that gets it, understands combat and has been in it since Raditz, Vegeta and Gohan have respect for each other because of this and I think bringing it out is good.

BizarreCoyote, did I do better in these later chapters, I understood what you meant, rereading some of the earlier works, I realized that it just felt flat and there wasn't enough emotion in it to really convey DBZ style combat.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Gohan less than a minute to get from the gates of U.A. to the Lookout hundreds of miles away. The sudden departure resulted in Tsuyu shaking nervously from the trip as she was unused to the speed, altitude and that she was only being held by another person. As soon as they touched down and Gohan let go of her, she collapsed onto her knees and gripped the floor taking in deep breathes. "Kero, Midoriya," Tsuyu huffed as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Gohan," Gohan corrected.

"Kero," Tsuyu ribbited in confusion.

"My name is Son Gohan, Izuku Midoriya is just a cover Bulma came up with to hide my identity," Gohan said.

Slowly Tsuyu nodded as she got up from the floor. "So, where are we Gohan?" she asked as she looked around, the twin row of plants and trees leading up to a large marble temple.

"Welcome to the Lookout," Dende greeted the guest. "Hello Gohan and Gohan's friend," he assumed as had this person been a threat the Namekian guardian was certain Gohan would have eliminated it already.

"Yeah here," Gohan smiled. "So Dende, this is Tsuyu Asui, she's a friend from school," Gohan gestured to the frog girl.

"Neat," Dende responded. "I am Dende," he introduced himself to the girl as he extended out a hand. "The current Guardian of Earth."

Tsuyu slowly grasped the offered limb and looked at Gohan, now with more questions than when she started.

"So Gohan, what made you bring a friend here," Dende asked.

"Well I sort of showed off a bit of my powers when some bad guys attacked the school," Gohan said sheepishly.

"And everyone is okay?" Dende's voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I had to ascend to kill this one guy," Gohan explained the attack at the USJ earlier.

"Frightening," Dende shook his head. "Well thank you for appraising me of this situation I will spend some time actively looking for these two individuals," Dende assured Gohan.

"Thanks," Gohan smiled.

"GOHAN," Tsuyu shouted as she had been frustrated just listening to the strange conversation. "Please, tell me, what is going on," Tsuyu pleaded.

"Well," Gohan's voice trailed off. "This is going to be hard to explain. Hey Dende," Gohan glanced at the guardian. "Is Mister Piccolo here right now?"

"Yeah I'm here, I figured something had to go down if you ascended," the Namekian warrior growled as he stepped out of the temple. "I felt you from the otherside of the planet, hell, I'm still surprised that people who can't sense ki didn't feel when you did that."

"There were some localized earthquakes though," Gohan mentioned but noticed that Tsuyu was frowning. "Sorry, Mister Piccolo, this is Tsuyu Asui, a classmate and friend of mine," he introduced the girl.

"Pleasure to meet you," Piccolo grinned flashing his sharp teeth at the nervous girl. "As Gohan said I am Piccolo." Turning to the half-saiyan. "So why is she here?"

"I need to explain the situation too her and I don't really know where to start," Gohan chuckled.

"And it was either me or Bulma huh," Piccolo huffed.

"Yeah and you don't live with Vegeta, so congratulations you won out," Gohan happily said.

"I feel like you're mocking me," Piccolo glared.

"Only a little," Gohan admitted.

"Brat," Piccolo smirked before he turned to look at the girl. "Follow me," he gestured as he headed back towards the temple. The group of Piccolo, Tsuyu, Gohan and Dende passed by various doors before he opened one to a room with a few cushions. After everyone got seated, Mr. Popo came into the room with refreshments and snacks.

After the genie left the room Tsuyu kept staring at the door.

"I know what you're going to ask," Gohan cut her off before she could say anything. "It's complicated."

Piccolo then spent the next couple hours explaining the true nature of the world they lived in for the frog girl. Having his mind melded with Kami gave him a breadth of insight into the world and the wisdom that came from a many century old guardian. "And ultimately," Piccolo said capping off the explanation of the truth regarding the Cell Games. "Gohan wanted his peace and quiet."

"Kero," Tsuyu ribbited as she set down her cup of tea. She promptly slumped over unconscious into Gohan's lap from the sheer amount of world-shattering information given to her, which startled him.

"Huh," the Namekians said in unison as they watched Gohan pick up the teenage girl.

"That could have gone better," Gohan realized. "Now what do I do?"

"Take her home," Dende suggested.

"I can't do that," Gohan exclaimed in fright.

"Why not you'll just be an unknown boy showing up to her parents carrying their unconscious teenage daughter, okay now I see it," Piccolo said as he was overwhelmed with clarity to how that would appear.

"Any other ideas," Gohan pleaded.

"Bulma?" Dende looked at Piccolo who nodded.

"Bulma," Piccolo agreed.

* * *

"Bulma," Gohan called out as he walked into the Capsule Corp. headquarters holding Tsuyu bridal style. "I need some help."

"Kakabrat," Vegeta shouted as he felt the half-saiyan enter the building. "Tell me what caused you to… bring an unconscious girl here?" Vegeta trailed off, his eagerness for an explanation for feeling Gohan ascend earlier in the day, slaughtered by his curiosity towards why he had a girl in his hands.

"Please tell me Bulma is here," Gohan groaned.

"Follow me," Vegeta gestured to Gohan to head towards one of the buildings labs. "Bulma, Gohan is here and he's abducted an earthling," the Saiyan Prince proudly announced as he entered the lab, the technicians flinching at the sound of his voice as he and Gohan descended the steps to the floor.

Bulma waved off to her employees so that they would take a break and the humans eagerly cleared the room. "Oh shit, Vegeta wasn't joking," she gasped when she saw Tsuyu. "What did you do?" she said accusingly

"Nothing," Gohan exclaimed as he set Tsuyu on a bench and turned to the two adults to explain the day's situation. "And then she passed out and I came here."

"Pfft," Bulma covered her mouth, but she still let out a snort of amusement.

Vegeta however pitched over into full on laughter. "Oh that is hilarious," he shouted as his evil howls of joy echoed around the room.

"It's not that funny," Gohan grumbled.

"It's pretty funny," Bulma coughed to get Vegeta to quiet down. "So you didn't know what to do then?"

"No," Gohan said loudly. "That's why I came here, help me."

"Fine," Bulma sighed as she turned to a computer. She began typing away on the keyboard and then scratched down an address. "This is where she lives," Bulma said as she handed Gohan the slip of paper. "Just tell her parents about what happened today, a clean version, and that you two just went for ice cream or something to take your mind off it and before you know it, she fell asleep and you took her home."

"You sure this will work," Gohan said nervously.

"When have I ever been wrong," Bulma smiled, which turned into a frown as Gohan opened his mouth to tell her exactly when she had been wrong. "Vegeta," she said quickly, her husband taking a step forward threateningly.

"Fine, fine," Gohan said as he picked up Tsuyu from the bench. "Save the world and what do I get, no respect," he grumbled as he stomped up the stairs.

* * *

"And absolutely nothing weird at all happened, I promise," Gohan nervously said as he was glared at by Tsuyu's parents, a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his head as he felt their gaze on him.

"So you mean to tell me," Beru croaked threateningly. "Villains, managed to get into U.A., attacked the students, our _children_, and WE the parents," she shouted. "Weren't told a thing about it?"

"If I say yes, are you going to try to hit me," Gohan asked before he gave a definitive answer.

Ganma Asui growled at the young half-saiyan who quickly nodded and then vanished from the doorstep of the Asui household. He had decided to get out of there before an angry parent started yelling. He knew that he already had at least one angry parent to deal with, his own.

After calming Chi-Chi down enough he was able to explain the situation. "And this thing, it, did too many things that reminded me of Cell, so I had to kill it."

"Oh baby," Chi-Chi said softly as she hugged her son. She had been furious when Goten had told her that Gohan's power level rose, super super super high. And that he didn't come home right after school, without calling only made her angrier. But listening to what happened that day and that he had to explain to a classmate what went on, she understood why it took Gohan a while to come home.

Later that night the phone rang, it was one of the teachers at U.A., apparently Beru Asui had sent a very angry call to the school, all but threatening them with legal ruin if they didn't give the parents _something_ to go off of on why their children had been attacked by villains.

"Yes, my son has told me what happened," Chi-Chi replied. "What _really _happened," she repeated to make sure they knew not to play games with her. "Great," she said happily. "I'll be there Monday," her voice light and warm, but anyone who knew her could tell that only pain and suffering awaited those who crossed her. "Gohan, your school is having an announcement for the parents after the attack at the school."

"Oh, okay," Gohan said as he looked up from his dinner.

"I'll be coming to U.A.," she said firmly.

Gohan took a big gulp as he realized that this could end violently. "Now, mom, please, they are good people," he said nervously. "They didn't know the school would be attacked, we don't all get messages from time travelers about stuff like that," he tried to instill in her that the U.A. staff weren't to blame for the event.

"I guess," Chi-Chi nodded as she agreed. "I'll just have to see if the classes they are offering are truly good though, I'll bring that up to the other parents that we should watch your hero class."

"That's great," Gohan said. _"Oh shit, All Might's teaching that class," _Gohan remembered suddenly and knew that something bad was going to happen on Monday.

* * *

So for the entire weekend, Gohan was dreading his return to U.A. When the morning came he somberly put on his school uniform. "Bye sweetie," Chi-Chi said as she pecked his cheek. "Remember I'll be up at the school later today," she reminded him, something he couldn't possibly forget.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," he said with a soft smile before stepping outside. As soon as the door shut his features shifted to panic as he sprinted through the streets passing by cars and pedestrians in a mad dash to get to the school. Passing through the gates, just slow enough the sensors could pick up his student badge, Gohan was in the staff lounge moments later. "My mom is coming to U.A.," he shouted as soon as he stepped into the room, startling the other teachers who weren't fully awake yet.

"Ye-yes," Aizawa groaned as he slowly sipped from his coffee cup. "We are aware that the parents are coming today to ask questions."

"No, you don't understand," Gohan said as he shut the door and made sure there were no eavesdroppers. "My _mother_," he emphasized. "Is coming, she's already told me she's going to rally the other parents to sit in on the hero course today to make sure it's up to the parents standards."

"I hardly see how that's a problem," Midnight said as she blinked open her eyes.

"ALL MIGHT," Gohan shouted. "Is teaching that class," he reminded them.

"Oh shit," Present Mic realized. "Oh man, that's not good."

"No it isn't," Aizawa groaned.

"I have an idea," Vlad King said. "We just tell her no."

Gohan snorted in amusement, "Good luck, you'll need it."

"Why," Nezu asked as he was sure the answer would alarm him.

"She used to decapitate t-rexes, with a knife, when she was twelve," he said slowly. "And that's how she met my father," he happily finished his warning.

"Okay, that option is out," Nezu quickly said. "We uh, we need to come up with a hero class, that looks good, no one gets hurt and mostly we make sure that Ms. Chi-Chi does not get her hands on anything sharp, I like my head where it is currently."

"Have fun with that," Gohan said as he backed out of the teacher's lounge. "Oh also, Tsuyu knows everything," he quickly stated before shutting the door and quickly heading to the 1-A classroom.

"God, dammit, Gohan," Aizawa groaned as he rolled over. "Is it too late to call in sick?" he asked.

"Oh no, if I have to deal with this, so do you," Nezu hissed. "Now, come on, we need ideas people," he clapped his paws to rally his employees.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he stepped into the classroom and wasn't mobbed by everyone so that at least told him Tsuyu hadn't told everyone what she learned or it meant that no one believed her. He slumped into his seat near the back as he waited for Aizawa to roll into the classroom.

A few quick announcements here, a mention that their parents were coming to the school for anyone who didn't know and then he broached the topic of the annual U.A. sports festival, it wasn't as nearly as popular as the WMT has been in recent years. But it was one of U.A. students' best chances to get recognized. This got the students buzzing with excitement as they knew the Sports Festival was going to be televised for the whole country to see. Only a few members of the class voiced concern about how this could be seen following their recent attack.

"I understand how it looks," Aizawa said reassuringly. "Which is why there will be more security than ever at the stadium," he promised, not saying that most of the security was that Gohan would be there and likely his friends would come to support him, concentrating probably the entire universes best fighters into one location.

Moving forward, the classes for the day were fairly subdued and they were told by Cementoss that after lunch they would head straight to the auditorium for the meeting and then finish the day with Foundational Heroics.

Gohan found a more secluded section of the cafeteria to eat in, but he didn't sit alone for long as Tsuyu sat across from him. "Hello Tsuyu," Gohan said.

"Hello, Go-Midoriya," she quickly corrected herself. "I thought a lot about what Piccolo told me."

"And…" Gohan inquired.

"I want to know more," she said as she looked around. "That fight at the USJ, what you were doing, it seemed like Piccolo meant anyone could do that."

"For the most part, it's training, a lot of it," Gohan said as he munched on his lunch. "I'm working with U.A. to teach them the basics," he mentioned.

"I want in," Tsuyu said firmly. "I don't want to feel weak and helpless like I did Friday."

"Alright," Gohan nodded. "I'll probably stay after today to check on how each of the teachers are handling their ki since it's been about a week. So just come on by."

"Great," Tsuyu smiled which only faltered for a moment. "So uh, alien, huh? You don't exactly look it."

"Just wait until my tail grows back and I turn into an Ozaru," Gohan chuckled.

"What?!" Tsuyu shouted as she looked behind Gohan, expecting to see a tail poking out from his bottom.

"I don't have it now, it hasn't grown back in a while," Gohan said quietly, hoping the frog girl would stop staring at his butt.

"Kero, fascinating," Tsuyu ribbited.

"Not really, I mean, I've seen plenty of people with tails," Gohan said. "Theirs just don't turn them into fifty-foot-tall uncontrollable apes when they look at the moon, something about Blutz waves," Gohan muttered.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about," Jirou asked as she sat down next to Tsuyu. She had been idly listening to conversations around the room because she finished eating but the one that made the least sense was Tsuyu and Midoriya whispering in the corner. So being a teenager with nothing to do, she decided to investigate.

"Oh nothing important," Tsuyu said coyly. "So our parents are coming to U.A. huh, that's going to be strange," she continued into a separate conversation than the one they were previously having.

"Right," Jirou said as she nodded her head, knowing that they were hiding something, because despite it all, they were still teenagers and hadn't developed the necessary skills to lie believably yet. "Yeah, I guess that's strange," Jirou shrugged.

"So where did you two end up during the attack," Jiirou asked. "I ended up with Kaminari and Momo in the Mountain Zone."

"Flood zone," both Gohan and Tsuyu answered. "We weren't there for long," Gohan added on.

"I'll bet, Tsuyu had the advantage there right?" Jirou guessed.

Before Tsuyu could potentially say that Gohan was the one who destroyed the villains, Gohan laughed awkwardly. "Yup, absolutely, wouldn't have made it out without Tsuyu," he said rubbing the back of his head, which both girls immediately picked up on as a tell for the half-saiyan. He quickly scarfed down the rest of his lunch hoping he didn't have to answer any more questions but thankfully Tsuyu understood that Gohan might not enjoy talking about everything as she was still struggling to process all of the information. So she kept Jirou busy with some light conversation in the meantime.

* * *

After the lunch bell rang and all the 1-A students headed to the auditorium for, what Gohan suspected, the most interesting parent teacher meeting of his or anyone's life.

Nezu stood up on the podium to see the crowd of disgruntled parents who came in, but in the corner he kept an eye on Gohan's mother who was, just grinning at him. Which did nothing to help his nerves.

"And so," Nezu concluded his introduction. "All but a few villains had been captured, they made the mistake of stepping into the light and as a result we are fully aware of the signs to look for."

As the parents nodded at the conviction and planning Nezu stated that U.A. had, Chi-Chi didn't stop grinning. "How do we know our children are safe, is U.A. teaching them the skills needed to protect themselves or did they just get lucky this time," Chi-Chi began spinning a line for the other parents to latch onto. "I think it would do us good to see how U.A. is training our children, wouldn't you all agree."

Unfortunately for the teachers, Endeavor of all people had shown up, he originally only came because he wanted to get information on the people who had attacked as a means to find criminals to boost his capture rate as he saw that his rival was quickly creating a large gap between themselves. But there was a chance to see how pathetic his rival's teaching was, and to see how his child was dominating the classes. "I agree," Enji said. "I would like to know if U.A. is capable of teaching my son to be the hero he is meant to be or if I should be looking at other schools."

Now that the number three hero endorsed the idea other parents were starting to get on board with sitting in on their children's class. And the U.A. staff knew there was no way out, which is why they were nervous because they had been able to create a plan but no way to properly relay that to All Might in time. Collectively they prayed that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

"I feel something," Dende said as he reached out his senses to practice his role as Guardian of Earth.

Mr. Popo looked over. "Is it more prayers," the genie asked as he watered his plants.

"I think so," Dende said in frustration ignoring the feeling. "Ugh, why can't it ever be anything interesting."

"Well you could always check up on some of the other fighters," Piccolo suggested.

"That's a good idea, we can see what Gohan is up to," Dende smiled as he reached out his senses towards U.A.. "Oh, oh this is going to be great," his normally light giggle turned into sadistic laughter as he watched what was happening at U.A.

* * *

"**Welcome to Foundational Heroics, taught by me, All Might,"** the hero proudly stated to the parents. **"And not other people,"** he stuck out his tongue at the Wild Wild Pussycats who pouted at him.

"We're all going to die," Aizawa whined to his colleagues from a room that allowed them to view All Might's class, as he realized that none of the parents seemed too amused now.

"**So today," **All Might flexed as he turned towards his class. **"We will be going over combat training, now I'm sure you all feel pretty confident after the attack on Friday, you fought real villains, and no one got seriously hurt," **he said as he paced along the lines of students. **"But that was in an uncontrolled environment, today's lesson will be monitored from here," **He pointed to the tent.

As the hero went on to explain the lesson of two on two combat, with the objective being to seize a device or capture the villains, while their task was to prevent that for fifteen minutes or capture the heroes. Once All Might started to pair off the students randomly by drawing their names from a box, a few of the teachers had questions about his methods.

After asking his students what they thought about the lesson he extrapolated on further on why a bit of randomness was a good thing**. "Now, we'll begin with a few of the battles," **All Might said as he called out for the first two teams to head off. **"And from here we can monitor the student's activities and intervene if needed," **he smiled as the large group sat in the provided chairs.

Gohan had stood up to move since he was called in the first group to go, but his mother stopped him. "You look ridiculous," Chi-Chi said. "No capes," she scolded as she unclasped the large red fabric. "And this helmet, what were you thinking," she said as she pulled of the bulky headgear.

"Bulma made it, moooom," Gohan groaned as he got babied in front of all of his classmates, their parents and his teachers. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me," he blushed as he hid his face.

"I didn't raise you to backtalk me young man," she pointed a finger in her son's face. "I don't know why you couldn't just wear something respectable, like your gi, or even that armor you have under your bed. This is just," she looked at her reflection in the helmet.

"Can I go now, please," Gohan said as he tried to not look at anyone else as he quickly exited the tent.

"Eh," Jirou shrugged. "I think it looks better this way. He had too many colors going on," she commented on his "redesign".

* * *

"Oh Midoriya," Uraraka squeaked as Gohan stopped next to her. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Rubbing the back of his head Gohan chuckled out his answer, "Yeah."

"Midoriya, don't worry," Uraraka smiled at him. "I'm sure everyone will be on their best behavior with so many people watching."

Up on the fifth floor. "I'm going to fucking murder Deku," Katsuki snarled as he glared at the door waiting for All Might to start the clock.

"That's hardly a heroic attitude Bakugo, although," Iida mused. "We are the villains in this lesson, so would that be appropriate now," he pondered.

In the tent the group was able to listen in on the conversation and many of them were questioning Bakugo's sanity when All Might told the teams to start. They watched on the cameras as Bakugo tore through the halls heading for the entrance so that he could try and attack Midoriya.

"So Bakugo is on his way down," Gohan commented.

"Really how can you tell," Uraraka asked as the two walked into the room.

"I'm more surprised you can't hear him stomping around up there," Gohan shrugged. Right before Uraraka could turn the corner he pulled her back and out of the path of the enraged Katsuki.

"Die!" the blonde screamed as he started laying into Gohan with his quirk while cackling madly, who was expertly dodging the attacks and drawing Katsuki away from Uraraka.

"Oh god," Mitsuki gasped as she saw how violent her son was being. "Someone needs to stop him," she said as she looked to the teachers who weren't moving.

"Why?" Chi-Chi asked. "My son's not hurt." She pointed to the screen to see that beyond a little bit of dirt on his costume, Gohan seemed unphased by the explosions.

Gohan sighed and had hoped he had a chance to do things discretely but, realized that option was taken from him as Bakugo had already attacked him. Taking a moment to glance at his teammate he gave her some instructions. "Uraraka head on up to the fifth floor, I'll finish this up," he said to the brunette who looked unsure if she should help or leave. "Go, I'll be fine," Gohan called out as he stepped into a side room with Bakugo chasing after him.

As Uraraka made it to the top floor as quickly as she could she got to see Iida practicing his menacing laugh, and she couldn't stop herself from snorting.

"Oh ho, what's this," Iida turned to face his opponent. "A hero coming to stop me," he said dramatically.

Down in the tent Iida's mother buried her face in her hands. "He's really getting into this," she groaned.

"I have managed to outsmart you," he warned as he gestured to the room. "I did this by cleaning the floor." Making it apparent that the room was barren.

"Aww, he's adorkable," Tooru cooed as she watched Iida ham it up.

While it was funny to watch Iida give a terrible villain monologue one of the parents pointed out that Bakugo had seemingly backed Gohan against a wall. "Hey, you want to know how my quirk works," Bakugo snarled as he raised his gauntlet. "It builds up nitroglycerin sweat from my palms that I can explode and this gauntlet," he made sure he had it aimed dead center at Gohan. "Stores it to be used in one big explosion."

"Holy shit that'll kill him," Momo shouted as she did some rough calculations on the explosive force of nitroglycerin. "Sir you have to stop him," she looked to All Might with fear in her eyes knowing that at that range the explosion would be devasting.

"**He'll be fine, Midoriya is made of sterner stuff than that,"** All Might dismissed his student's concern to the confusion and shock of the class and most of the parents.

"If you don't dodge this, you'll die," Bakugo warned as he pulled the pin on the gauntlet. The resulting explosion shook the building and could be heard all the way from where the others were waiting. Once the smoke started to clear and the dust began to settle, everyone watching could see that almost half the building was obliterated in the attack.

"ALL MIGHT," Mrs. Yaoyorozu shouted and stood up angrily. "My daughter just said that attack would kill this Midoriya, and you just let it happen."

"And I said he'd be fine," All Might gestured to the monitor.

"Aww man, completely ruined the costume," Gohan groaned. "Now I'll have to ask Bulma to repair it." His voice piercing the obscuring dust.

"How," Bakugo seethed as he knew that attack should have taken out anyone and yet, once Gohan stepped through the cloud, the only damage that seemed to have been done to him was that his costume was in tatters.

"Well, this has gone on long enough," Gohan sighed as he moved faster than Bakugo could react and delivered a chop to the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious. "Uraraka, Bakugo has been subdued, how is it going on your end?"

"Not, good," she replied as she ran around the room trying to catch up to Iida who was just trying to keep the bomb away from her. "Are you coming up here," she asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said from next to her as he seemingly appeared.

"Oh my," Uraraka blushed as she saw Gohan's powerful and bare torso. Gohan had Bakugo slung over his shoulder. "You uh, got here quickly," she commented as she hadn't expected him so soon.

"Wasn't very far," Gohan said as he saw Iida eyeing the two of them, but it didn't take very long for Iida to get trapped in a corner due to being outnumbered.

* * *

"Dang it," Iida sighed as he had hoped for a better outcome.

"A bit drafty," Gohan said as he stepped into the quiet tent, carrying Bakugo. "I think this is yours," he awkwardly said as he set the blonde boy down next to his mother before going to sit next to his own.

"**Good Job," **All Might said to his class as he started to ask questions about their performance to gauge feedback from his students.

After only sitting for a moment, Gohan started to get restless. "I'm going to go change or something," he said as he got up from his seat. He started to tug at the torn fabric, "Kind of awkward to sit in these."

"Sir, shouldn't someone take him to Recovery Girl," Kaminari mentioned. "I mean he did get blown up, there's no way he can be fine after that."

Seeing an opportunity to make the school look good, Ragdoll stepped forward. "I'll take both him and Bakugo to see the nurse," she said happily as she went to collect the still unconscious teen. "We'll make sure that nobody gets hurt in the pursuit of training."

* * *

"So uh, Ragdoll," Gohan said as they walked up the path from the testing area. "Sorry never mind."

"What, what is it?" the energetic woman asked.

"How do I, fit in," Gohan asked. "I just, don't think I belong here," Gohan admitted. "I see it now, after this fight, no one knows what to do with me." He thought on how his classmates looked at him. "I can't tell anyone what I am, but the longer I stay here the more looks I get."

"That's rough," Ragdoll answered. "It is, really I don't think anyone on this planet can really understand you."

"Yeah, I think coming to U.A. was a mistake," Gohan sighed.

"But that doesn't mean we aren't going to try," Ragdoll continued, ignoring Gohan's self-pity. "Gohan, you're a good kid, I mean it, an actually good person," Ragdoll emphasized. "You put your life on the line so many times to save the world and no one really says it but, thank you," she said softly.

"Oh uh, you're welcome," Gohan stammered and it dawned on him that he really doesn't get thanked for what he does, not that asks for it either, but it's nice to be told that every once in a while.

"Gohan, you live in a world that I didn't know existed weeks ago," Ragdoll continued her thoughts. "You and your friends answer so many of life's questions and then bring up more that we humans never even thought to ask."

She turned to face Gohan. "Can you, teach me about this world," she asked. "I like what I see, even if it scares me," she admitted.

"Yeah sure, I'm going to help teach the U.A. staff and a classmate, you and the other Pussycats are free to join us after classes today," Gohan offered.

"I was, kind of hoping it would just be us," Ragdoll blushed. "Not that I don't want to work with the others, but," Ragdoll sighed. "I always see myself as the least useful of the team. Pixie-Bob has a really strong quirk, Tiger's an excellent fighter and Mandalay has always been this strong leader, but beyond finding someone's weaknesses, I'm not exactly that good at anything else."

"What no, I'm sure you're amazing," Gohan said hurriedly. "And I'm certain every one of those heroes is happy to have you there."

"But, haven't you ever wanted to do more, be more useful, stronger," Ragdoll asked.

"Yeah, I have, if I was stronger and better, my dad wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself against Cell," Gohan admitted as he clenched his fists. "If I was stronger, I could have saved him the first time he died. If I wasn't so PATHETIC, my friends wouldn't constantly die," he shouted as his ki flared uncontrollably. Gohan started taking in deep breaths to try and control his emotions. "Sorry, sorry," he said softly.

"No I get it," Ragdoll replied. "It's okay to let it out, it's okay to let go."

"That's what a friend of mine said to me before he died," Gohan said, referring to Android 16.

"I'm sure he was a good man then," Ragdoll hummed.

"Yeah, he was." The two started walking towards the main building once more. "And yeah, I'll teach you alone, if you want."

"Thanks, Gohan," Ragdoll smiled as the door shut behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

"And why do you need a blood sample," Gohan asked as he sat on a bed in the nurse's office.

"Humor me, I'm almost a hundred years old," Recovery Girl said as she stuck a needle in Gohan's arm.

"Fine," Gohan shrugged as he didn't really care if she took it or not.

"There, all done," Recovery Girl smiled as she gave him a couple of gummies. "Now maybe I can figure out why the hell you look so much like a human or why a Saiyan and a Human could even breed together," she cackled as she walked away.

"I should, probably be worried about that," Gohan sighed as he watched the nurse return to her office with the sample. "Eh, I don't think she could do too much damage with just my blood," he reasoned as he started walking back with Ragdoll. "Well she could try to recreate Cell," Gohan suddenly thought.

"WHAT?!" Ragdoll shouted, before looking around and then shoving Gohan into a supply closet. "What the hell do you mean, she could recreate Cell," Ragdoll hissed.

"I mean, she probably won't," Gohan raised his hands. "But Cell was made from the combined DNA of Earth's strongest fighters, and Frieza," he tacked on. "If she's only got my DNA she won't be able to make another one without the other samples and knowing how Dr. Gero made it, plus it would take at least seventeen years to gestate and as soon as we saw the signs again, we'd know what to look for," he quickly explained to the now worried hero.

"Don't do that to me," Ragdoll hissed as she prodded Gohan in his exposed chest.

"Sorry, the thought just came to me," Gohan apologized. "I'll try not to say such worrying things again, but we should probably get back to class," Gohan suggested as Ragdoll turned to suddenly find it locked.

"Oh come on," the green-haired woman grunted as she rattled the doorknob. "Really," she shouted in frustration.

"What," Gohan asked.

"The door's, unf," she shoved against the metal. "Locked."

"Here let me try," Gohan said as he raised his fist.

"No," Ragdoll shouted as she latched onto Gohan to stop him. "You can't just bust down the door as the first option," Ragdoll scolded. "I'll just call Mandalay with my phone, that I left on the table, dammit," she swore as she realized that she had no way to call anyone. "Do you have yours?" Ragdoll asked hopefully.

"No, it was in my school uniform," Gohan sighed. "I wish I had dad teach me instant transmission."

"What's that," she asked curiously.

"Oh it's a technique where one can teleport if they can sense the ki of the location they want to go to," Gohan explained how his dad explained it to him. "He learned that while on the alien planet Yardrat, he needed to do that to help him to learn to control the Super Saiyan form so he didn't succumb to the rage he felt the first time he transformed."

"Damn, is there anything ki can't do," Ragdoll said in amazement.

"For everything else, there's the dragon balls," Gohan jokes.

"What are the dragon balls?" Ragdoll asked as she didn't understand the joke.

"Okay so there's a story, from long ago, that if you gathered seven wishing orbs," Gohan started to explain the legend of the dragon balls and then tell her all about Shenron and other incredible stories Goku had told him.

They had gotten so deep in the conversation that they didn't realize that the class with All Might had ended and all the parents, students and teachers were on their way back into the building.

* * *

"Hey, do you guys hear something," Jirou asked as she walked over to a door. Twisting the knob and opening it, which startled Ragdoll into jumping at Gohan who in turn hadn't been expecting an entire person's weight on him and now with a path open, the two came tumbling down onto the floor.

Every person in the hall stared down at the student pinning the teacher to the floor, neither Gohan nor Ragdoll knew what to do in this situation.

"It's not what it looks like," Ragdoll shouted as she realized how this must look to everyone.

"And what is this, hmm," Pixie-Bob said angrily that someone else was making a move before her.

"Uh, uh," Ragdoll tried to find an excuse.

All the while Gohan could not stop looking at his mother, who had her arms folded as she stared down at her son. "Nope," he quickly shouted as he scooped up Ragdoll, kicking off the floor, sending them high towards the ceiling, vaulting over the group and then sprinting down the hallways, leaving the entire gathering of people behind.

"Principal Nezu," the parents turned towards the worried principal. "Is this the kind of institution you're running here?!"

"Of c-course not," Nezu said as he started to sweat. "This is all a uh, big misunderstanding."

"This is unacceptable," one of the mothers shouted. "He is a student and a child, she's a, a…"

"I don't really see the problem," Chi-Chi interrupted. "I met my husband when I was twelve, if my son decides that an older woman is his preference, I'm not going to stop him."

"Excuse me," Endeavor sputtered in surprise as he had not expected that to come out of the mother's mouth. "What?!"

Chi-Chi's casual dismissal of concern was shocking to the rest of the group as well, who had expected outrage or in the case of the teachers a bloodbath. To hear her not worried was so strange that many wondered if they heard her correctly.

"I said I don't care, if my son wants to pursue an older woman, or even one of his teachers, I'm not worried," Chi-Chi reiterated.

"But he's too young to know any better, she's taking advantage of him," Mrs. Uraraka said.

"He's sixteen and has seen and done more than I would have liked, but my son is smart, caring and strong," Chi-Chi glared at the other parents, who flinched back. "I trust him to make the right decisions and I also know, that no one can pressure him into doing something he doesn't want to," she said firmly, backed by knowing that her son was the strongest and that he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. "So it would be best if you stayed out of things that aren't your business," she said with finality.

* * *

Landing on the yard far away from the main building, Gohan set down Ragdoll as he took a deep breath. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Gohan and Ragdoll quickly said to each other.

"I should have just busted the door down, Nezu would have been fine with it or at least I'd just do something to pay him back for it," Gohan said, trying to take the blame for the incident.

"I shouldn't have left my phone behind," Ragdoll countered. "I should have used something in the closet to get us out of it."

"I should have just flared my ki a bit, that would have signaled that something was wrong, and one of my friends would have come to check on me," Gohan disagreed.

"I shouldn't have shoved you in there in the first place," Ragdoll placed a finger on Gohan's lips. "I got us into that situation, it's my fault."

"It was an accident," Gohan shook his head as he carefully grasped Ragdoll's hands, his voice soft and caring. "Look, let's just say neither of us did anything wrong and we go back inside and pretend that nothing happened."

"I can't, I'm one of your teachers, don't you see how that's going to look," Ragdoll said as she stared at the main building with concern on her face.

"I think we'll be fine," Gohan said reassuringly. "It was all a mistake, we'll explain it if they ask, and they'll just have to accept the truth."

"Yeah," Ragdoll nodded. "Great plan, the truth, nothing better right?"

"Well, a time machine might not be a bad alternative," Gohan chuckled as he picked up his teacher and shot back over to the school.

"You don't have one of those, right?" Ragdoll asked.

"Well, not for a few more years, but Bulma does make one," Gohan admitted.

"How do you know _that_?" Ragdoll stared slack jawed at that little fact.

Scratching the back of his head, Gohan tried to think of the best way to explain it. "So Bulma's son in the future used it to warn us about the androids and that's a long conversation. However," Gohan said as he stepped back into the 1-A classroom. "It does prove multiverse theory."

"Ahem," Aizawa coughed as he pursed his lips. "If you two are done, we'd like to finish up now," he nudged his head to Izuku's desk.

"R-right, so I'll uh, see you later then," he said with a smile as he made sure Ragdoll was still up for some training.

"Yeah, definitely," she replied. "I'll send you the time we can meet," she waved as she stepped out of the classroom and shut the door.

As soon as Gohan sat at his desk, in the deathly quiet room, did he realize that he only made the situation worse. "Wait I meant, shit," he shouted as he knew there was no way his classmates would believe him now.

"Shit," Ragdoll hissed as she saw her team standing at the end of the hallway waiting for her, with the other teachers, and Gohan's mother. "Heh, hey," she said as happily as she could. "I'm screwed aren't I," she muttered, which caused Midnight in the back to not hear her clearly.

"You already screwed him, damn you lucky bitch," Nemuri screamed as she bit into her whip.

"We will talk about this later," Mandalay said as she handed Ragdoll her phone as the Wild, Wild Pussycats left the U.A. campus.

* * *

"Dende, please kill me," Gohan groaned as he hid his face from his classmates, who had yet to stop staring at him.

"In light of recent revelations," Aizawa said trying to get the attention off Gohan. "Go home," he said not even bothering to try and give a review of their results of All Might's class.

"Sir shouldn't we talk about this, uh," Mina waved to Gohan.

"I don't want to," Aizawa answered as he walked out of the classroom leaving his students behind.

"So uheh, good lesson today," Gohan chuckled as he stood up from his chair.

"Oh no you don't," Mineta squealed as he moved faster than anyone had seen him move before. "What the hell was that?!"

"An accident," Gohan answered.

"Midoriya, you're," Iida sputtered.

"I'm what?" Gohan glanced at his classmate.

"You shouldn't be doing _that_," Sero whined.

"Maybe _we_ should leave it alone," Tsuyu said as she packed up her stuff for the day. She reasoned that Gohan could do whatever he wanted, and she had no business getting involved and that if she wanted him to teach her, then tolerating any weirdness he might have is a small price to pay.

"But that's one of the teachers," Uraraka said.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Mineta stepped up to defend Gohan. "And it's still his personal business," he shouted in annoyance, but he did need to show some loyalty to the guy who saved his life a few days ago. "As jealous as I am, we have no say in who he dates. And since they are only teachers one day a week, and since we don't really get grades in Heroics, it's not like anyone can accuse her of favoritism anyway," with his piece said Mineta quickly ran out of the classroom, wiping tears from his eyes because someone else was living one of his many lewd dreams.

"Well if no one else has some input into my private life, I," Gohan said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Need to get changed and go, because I have an appointment to keep."

* * *

Getting out of the classroom without being accosted Gohan quickly headed to the locker room to change out of his shredded costume, only to bump into Katsuki who was stepping out. "Oh, hey Bakugo," Gohan said as he tried to step past the other boy.

Bakugo slammed his fist into the doorframe, blocking Gohan from getting into the locker room. "How the fuck did you beat me," Bakugo snarled. But before he could cause more of a confrontation his mother who had been waiting for him to take him home snatched him by the ear.

"Come on you little shit head, we need to go home and talk about your attitude today," Mitsuki hissed at her son as she started to drag him away.

Despite his protests Bakugo was unable to get free of his mother and the pain in his ear was stopping him from really trying. "Bakugo, look up the old World Martial Arts Tournaments, if you figure it out, you'll get stronger," Gohan said to the boy who only glared at him in response.

* * *

After getting changed out of the scraps, which he knew he'd have to go to Bulma to repair, he headed towards the teachers' lounge to collect the adults to check on their training. Approaching the staff room, he felt an unease in the air, of which the existence became obvious as he saw that the teachers were on one side of the room while his mother glared at them. "Please tell me you didn't threaten my teachers," Gohan groaned as he stepped into the room.

"Just making sure they understand boundaries," Chi-Chi said firmly.

"Mom, come on, it was an accident," Gohan said as he gently rubbed her shoulders and started to push her towards the door. "Now you need to go pick up Goten from Bulma's I can sense both him and Trunks from here and, yup, there goes Vegeta," Gohan commented as he sighed. "You need to go save him before he reduces Capsule Corp to rubble."

"Fine," Chi-Chi said in exasperation. "But be warned, you got lucky that All Might's lesson was a good one. I got my eye on you," she said ominously as she shut the door to the room.

"I'm really sorry about that," Gohan apologized profusely to his teachers. "Getting caught like that," Gohan started to explain.

"Oh, we are well aware," Nezu said as he loosened his tie. "And even if it wasn't an "accident", your mother made a good point, that no one could force you into anything you didn't want to. But please do try to keep "accidents" to a minimum in the future."

"Of course," Gohan scratched his head, thinking he got his point across yet suspicious enough to think nothing really changed. "Well, I came to check and see how you are progressing with your ki," Gohan said. "It's been almost a week and I think it would be a good chance to assess where you are at."

"Will Asui be joining us," Aziawa asked.

"Yeah, she said she wanted in," Gohan stretched out his senses to find his classmates ki. "She's coming up now," he added as he opened the door to let her in. "Hello Tsuyu," Gohan greeted.

"Hello Gohan," Tsuyu said after the door was shut. "Hello senseis," she turned and bowed to her teachers.

Thirteen raised a gloved hand. "How did you know she was coming," he asked.

"Oh that's sensing energy," Gohan answered. "I can teach that one pretty quickly, but like a lot of techniques it takes a while to really get it down," he said as he headed to the door. Are we going to the same place?"

"Yes, the gym was an adequate location, why," Nezu questioned.

"I'm gonna head over to Bulma's really quickly and pick something up that will help with putting the training into context," Gohan said as he stepped out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Bulma," Gohan said as he entered Capsule Corp. "Do you have that old scouter lying around?" he called out to her loudly since she was welding some metal sheets together.

"Yeah it's in the drawer above the dragon radar," she answered as she shut off the torch. "What would you need that for though?" she asked curiously.

"I want to see how high my teacher's power levels are so they can see their progress," he said as he pulled the device from the drawer. "You don't mind if I leave it with them do you?"

"Nah, I got all the schematics so I could make a better one if I wanted to anyway," Bulma shrugged. "I can just get Vegeta or Trunks to sense something for me if I need it."

"Thanks," Gohan smiled as he quickly headed out of the building.

"Kakabrat," Vegeta shouted as he saw Gohan coming out of the lab. "A scouter?" he tilted his head.

"For my teachers, I'm training them," Gohan explained.

Upon hearing that, Vegeta burst into laughter. "Bwahahaha, that is rich," he said jovially. "I have to see this," he said as he started to follow Gohan out of the building.

"Ugh, fine, but I am teaching them," Gohan reiterated. "So don't mess them up."

"I wouldn't dream of it, they could become a thousand times stronger and it wouldn't matter, even that fool Yamcha would still be stronger than them," Vegeta retorted even though he was still chuckling.

* * *

"So, good news, I got the scouter," Gohan said as he entered the gym. "Bad news, you get a spectator," he said as Vegeta stepped into the room.

"Oh, joy," Nezu cringed as he did not like the idea of Mr. Briefs being there, but at least he had Gohan there to keep him reigned in.

"**So what is this scouter?" **All Might asked as he walked over to Gohan.

As Gohan handed the device to All Might. "You put it over your ear and push the button on the side, it'll display the power level of whatever you look at, if they have ki," Gohan answered.

"**Neat,"** All Might did as instructed and then looked at Ectoplasm,** "huh forty-seven,"** he commented. **"Is that good?"**

"What was the average power level of a human," Gohan asked Vegeta.

"Pathetic," the Saiyan cackled at his joke.

"Anyway," Gohan rolled his eyes. "I think it's somewhere around five. So Ectoplasm is roughly nine times stronger than the average human."

"**Amazing,"** All Might said as he started looking around at things.** "So what's yours," **he said as he turned to look at Gohan.

Moving quickly Gohan snatched the device off of All Might's head. "Sorry, just, if you did that it'd probably explode they tend to do that once you go over one million," Gohan explained.

"One, million, kero," Tsuyu ribbited. "You're two hundred thousand times stronger than the average person," she shivered a moment at that thought.

"No, of course not," Gohan quickly said. "I'm way stronger than that."

"Oh," Tsuyu said as her eyes fluttered.

Moving quickly, Gohan stopped Tsuyu from falling. "No, don't pass out, not again," he said quickly to stop her from losing consciousness.

"Wait a moment," Vegeta said as he saw the frog girl. "Ahahah, oh this is rich, you are the unconscious Earth woman he brought to us on Friday."

"Vegeta," Gohan scolded.

"Wait what," Midnight huffed. "Tsuyu and Ragdoll, what is it, the green hair or is it the animal theme," she asked angrily.

"What?!" Gohan exclaimed in confusion.

"Have you finally found a mate," Vegeta shouted in amusement.

Groaning Gohan just pushed All Might and Tsuyu back towards the other teachers. "Ignore him, just ignore him, you can punch him after teaching everyone," he said as he grit his teeth.

"I'll hold you to that Kakabrat," Vegeta said as he settled in next to a wall to enjoy watching how Gohan trained some humans.

"So before I sit with Tsuyu and teach her how to find her ki, like I did with you all, I want to see where you've all gotten so far," Gohan said as he started his class. Passing the Scouter to Power Loader. "Also that thing has a universe wide communicator."

"A what?!" Power Loader exclaimed.

"Yeah it's how Vegeta and Nappa knew to come to Earth, even though they were a full year away," Gohan sighed. "Anywhere in the universe, you can communicate with anyone else who has one of these."

"Astonishing," Power Loader said as he pushed the button. "Wow those numbers go up if you're forming ki, hey Midnight," he giggled. "Yours went up to sixty-nine."

"Ugh, seriously," Midnight groaned. "I'm never going to hear the end of that."

"Yeah, in a lot of cases when you're pushing your ki through, your power level rises," Gohan explained. "Some techniques, such as the Kamehameha and the Special Beam Cannon, raise it a lot because you're concentrating that energy into one spot."

* * *

As Gohan spent some time checking his teachers progress, with some of them like Present Mic, floating around the room to get his bearings. After feeling satisfied that they could be left alone while he helped Tsuyu find her ki he was interrupted by Vegeta scoffing.

"Something you'd like to say Vegeta," Gohan said in annoyance.

"You're coddling them," he growled as he stomped over. "They'll never become whatever passes for a decent warrior on this planet if you treat them like children."

"And what do you suggest," Gohan huffed, folding his arms. "They're just finding their ki," he pointed to his teachers who were watching the interaction.

"Combat," Vegeta grinned as he focused his gaze on his teachers.

"No," Gohan said getting between his teachers and Vegeta. "They aren't ready for that type of training yet."

"And they never will be if you don't harden them up, you were pathetic before the Namekian stole you away and then you started to shape up into a halfway decent Saiyan," Vegeta shouted as he powered up to his super Saiyan form.

"Don't make me," Gohan matched the form with his own. "I'm the one teaching them. We can't train them like Saiyans."

"Then get one of your pathetic Earth friends to train them," Vegeta shouted.

While the two Saiyans were arguing the teachers had moved further away. "Shit, she's on the other side," Aizawa pointed to Tsuyu having ended up being on the opposite side of Gohan and Vegeta when they started yelling at each other.

Tsuyu didn't know what to do, she hadn't expected Gohan and Vegeta to start arguing so suddenly. She took a step back before Vegeta locked his eyes onto her. The sudden gaze freezing her in place.

"Don't," Gohan warned as he knew what Vegeta was going to do.

"I'm gonna," Vegeta smirked as he raised his hand.

"No," Gohan shouted as he slammed his fist into Vegeta's cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you," he demanded as he rocketed his power level, ascending without knowing it. "Why the fuck do you always have to fight people," he said as he laid into the Saiyan.

"Because it is our way," Vegeta laughed as he too ascended. "We fight and get stronger."

"They don't, at least not the same way," Gohan snarled as he was matched blow for blow with Vegeta. Every time he landed a punch, he took a kick, if he blocked a strike, Vegeta would parry a jab.

"All Might, I know they could wipe the floor with you, but you have to get Tsuyu away from there," Nezu shouted as the two fighters were barely visible, only the cracks in the ground and the smell of burning air still alerting them to their presence.

All Might nodded as he tried to follow the two fighters, even at his best he knew getting involved in that fight was a losing battle, but what he could do was move around them. Nodding he waited for an opening when Gohan and Vegeta broke apart before sprinting towards the frog girl.

However Vegeta had expected this and as soon as he saw All Might get close to Tsuyu he raised his arm again, a brilliant cyan light filled the gym. "Big Bang Attack," he shouted as he fired the deadly attack towards the hero.

An explosion rocked the building when the attack impacted and for a moment the teachers were afraid that All Might and Tsuyu had been obliterated. But when the smoke cleared it showed a bloodied Gohan, huffing and clutching his arm.

"Just like last time," Vegeta scoffed. "When are you going to learn," Vegeta said as he stomped towards Gohan and batted him to the side and digging a deep groove in the ground. "You are reacting, not acting,"

Sucking in a deep breath. "The Namekian told me he was concerned you had no control over this form," Vegeta said as he jumped over and planted his feet into Gohan's chest, shattering his ribs. "He wanted me to bring it back out of you," He explained as he started to beat on Gohan. "He said that if you didn't learn how to control this form you were a greater danger to the world than I am, because I at least can control my emotions."

At that point Gohan had lost consciousness from the pain and reverted to his non-powered state. "Tch," Vegeta sneered as he stopped attacking the defenseless teen. "Hey rat man," Vegeta said. "The Namekian is coming soon to heal him up."

"You, you," Nezu sputtered as he tried to process what this event truly was. "HOW DARE YOU?!" he screamed as he ran over on all fours to check on Gohan. "How dare you treat one of my students as, as expendable for his training." He said as he slid over to Gohan's body. "Get out, get out, I will be calling Mrs. Briefs about this," he threatened.

"Fine by me," Vegeta shrugged as he left the building, all the while none of the teachers took their eyes off of him until the door shut at which point they all ran over to check on Tsuyu and Gohan.

"He's breathing but his chest is," Recovery girl said as she pulled open his shirt. "It's almost as bad as the state All Might was left in."

"Check his pockets," All Might shouted. "Does he have a small green bean in them?"

"No, why?" Nezu said after digging through Gohan's clothes.

"That's what he used to heal me," All Might answered.

Before the adults could worry more a knocking came from the door. Slowly it opened and a tall green man walked into the room. "I guess I'm in the right place," Piccolo said.

"Piccolo," Tsuyu said in confusion.

"Hello Tsuyu, it is nice to see you again," he smiled cordially, baring his teeth at her. "I have a senzu bean for Gohan," he tossed the legume towards the teachers who stared at it. "Well, give it to him, it's not going to do a lot of good just sitting there," Piccolo stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Astonishing," Recovery Girl said as she watched all of Gohan's injuries heal immediately. "Where might I procure some of these?"

"Sorry, but Korin doesn't share his secrets," Piccolo stated.

"Ugh," Gohan groaned as he sat up. "Oh hey Piccolo," Gohan said.

"Did you learn your lesson with Vegeta," Piccolo asked as he came over.

Cracking his neck to relieve the stiffness, Gohan frowned at his mentor. "Yeah, I guess, you couldn't have come up with a different plan?"

"Sorry, I'm not nearly strong enough to keep up with you anymore," Piccolo explained. "But Vegeta can."

"And I didn't get a warning because," Gohan sighed as he reached out and stopped Piccolo's jab to his eyes.

"When have I ever given you a warning," Piccolo smirked as he retracted his limb.

"Well my training day has been shot," Gohan looked around at the destruction he and Vegeta caused.

"How about this, you get some rest and I'll help train them," Piccolo offered.

"You think you can handle this," Gohan questioned.

"Hey, I trained you didn't I, and unlike you, I won't have to blow up the moon again," Piccolo chuckled.

"Fair enough," Gohan said as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

* * *

When Piccolo next woke him up he was surprised that his teachers and Tsuyu were so happy. "Wow, was the training that good?" he asked.

"It was very insightful," Hound Dog answered.

"Helps that I have Kami in here," Piccolo pointed to his head.

"Right," Gohan smiled. "Can't beat the guy who trained my dad."

"Cheeky brat," Piccolo said before the sound of Gohan's stomach filled the air. "You must be hungry."

"Starving," the half-Saiyan teen replied as his last meal was Lunch and the senzu bean used most of its power to heal him.

"I think we can accommodate a meal for you," Nezu smiled as he was tired from the training lesson. And that's how the teachers and Tsuyu found out that a Saiyan could eat as much as ten people. "I am so glad this counts as a work-related expense," Nezu said as he handed the company card to the waitress.

* * *

When Tsuyu got home that evening, her parents were waiting for her. "Tsuyu, we need to talk," Beru said to her daughter.

"What about mother," Tsuyu replied.

"This, Midoriya fellow, came home with you on Friday, he said that nothing happened, is that true," Beru asked nervously.

"Of course nothing happened," Tsuyu shook her head.

However Beru could see a faint blush in her daughter's cheeks. "Did you want something to happen?" she inquired.

"Mo-mom?!" Tsuyu reeled back in surprise. "I, Go-Izuku is, he's, different," she stammered as she quickly fled the room.

* * *

At around the same time, Ragdoll was receiving similar treatment.

"I swear, it was an accident, we got locked in the closet and just talked," Ragdoll pleaded.

"Liar," Pixie-Bob screeched. "Oh I knew I should have made a move first," she hissed. "I want to play with the kitties and you already pick the best of the litter."

"Shino, Yawara, you gotta believe me," Ragdoll looked to the others for support.

"Well…," Mandalay hummed. "His mother did say she's not going to mind if you do."

"What?!" Ragdoll exclaimed as she blushed furiously. "She couldn't mean that?" she muttered as she tapped her fingers together. "I mean, I'm so much older than him, what could he possibly see in me."

"Well," Tiger said as he sat down across from Ragdoll. "If, I said if, there is something, ask him. He might be an alien, he might be the strongest being in the universe, but he's still a person."

"R-right," Ragdoll nodded as she pulled out her phone. "I'll send him a text now," she said as she started typing.

"You got his number," Mandalay questioned.

"And she says it was nothing," Pixie-Bob lamented.

* * *

Back in Musutafu, at the Son residence, Gohan's phone went off. "Hmm, what's this," Chi-Chi hummed as she saw the texts.

"_Hi, this is Ragdoll, I wanted to know if you'd be free to get together this week, somewhere private?"_

With a smirk, Chi-Chi started to type a message back.

Ragdoll's phone beeped moments later. "Oh wow, he already responded," she said in shock.

"You think he was waiting by the phone for you," Pixie-Bob teased.

"Stop it," Mandalay shushed the flirty lady. "What does it say."

However Ragdoll was unable to respond as her face was as red as a tomato. "He uh, wow, he says he'll pick me up tomorrow night." She slowly looked up at her teammates. "I have a date."

Chi-Chi slowly set down her son's phone. "Gohan," she called out to her son. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan had woken up the next day after a very awkward conversation with his mother the previous night. She had explained to him that he had a date with Ragdoll for today, and what she expected of him for his behavior. He had to stop her as she started to suggest places to take her if he wanted some alone time to get started on making grandchildren.

However he was not the only Saiyan to have an awkward conversation that night.

* * *

"Oh really now," Bulma hummed as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "Well I'll definitely be talking to him about his behavior, it's one thing to get a little rough with Gohan during training, but for him to do that. Certainly Nezu, you have a nice day," she said as she hung up the phone.

"Vegeta," she called out sweetly. "We need to talk."

His eyes widening in fear for a brief moment as he heard those dreaded words. "Boy," he said firmly to Trunks. "Go stay the night with Goten," he instructed, not wanting his son to see what happened next.

The purple haired boy groaned that he had to stop watching his cartoon but knew that his father wasn't messing around if he was told he had to spend the night outside Capsule Corp.

"So," Bulma said as she leaned on the door frame. "Did you have a fun day?" she asked her husband.

Vegeta stood up slowly, straightened his shirt and cleared his throat. Then dropped to his knees. "It was the Namekian's idea, he told me to do it," Vegeta quickly placed all blame for the incident on Piccolo.

"Oh really, did Piccolo tell you to fire a ki blast at that frog girl?" she hummed.

"No, but you know I don't always choose the most sensitive options," Vegeta quickly defended himself.

"This is true, but did Gohan know what you were doing," Bulma inquired.

"The Namekian thought it would be better to surprise him, it would be more natural that way," Vegeta answered.

"You know what's going to happen now, don't you," she said to Vegeta.

"Ye-yes," he replied as he hung his head. He wasn't going to be able to use the Gravity Chamber for a week because of this.

"And, you have to go apologize to the young lady. That was very mean," Bulma added on as she headed towards their bedroom.

"But," Vegeta tried to argue as he followed her out of the room.

"No buts," Bulma cut him off. "Now, since you sent Trunks to stay with Chi-Chi, we have the whole house to ourselves, Mom and Dad are at some conference on I-Island this week, so let me sweeten the deal. If you promise to be good, at least until the Sports Festival U.A. holds, I'll order a new bed for us tonight."

Vegeta grinned as he knew why Bulma would need to get a new bed. "And all I have to do is say I'm sorry to the earthling?"

"And mean it," Bulma said as she waggled a finger.

"Well, I guess I can do that, humility is something I as the Prince of All Saiyans am an expert at," he feigned a groan as he started to strip out of his clothes.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her husbands antics but nonetheless was happy to climb into bed with him. This would be the sixth bed she's ordered since they started to fix the distance in their marriage.

* * *

As the day went on Gohan began to get more nervous about his upcoming date with Ragdoll, so much that he barely paid attention in class. The sound system crackling to life seemed to startle nearly everyone, the next words were confusing to all who were unaware of their meaning. "Mr. Briefs is on the campus," Nezu's voice said with a hint of worry.

Aizawa tensed up at the front of the room as he looked over to Gohan who closed his eyes to sense for Vegeta. Before he could say where the Prince was, everyone in the 1-A class heard his voice. "Get the hell out of my way brats," Vegeta shouted at the mass of students that had gathered outside the classroom, waiting to see the 1-A class that fought villains.

The door slammed open and Vegeta clad in a navy button up and tan slacks stepped into the room. Aizawa took a step forward to intercept the Saiyan when Vegeta raised his hand, causing the teacher to stop as he knew that could easily be construed as a threat. "You," Vegeta said as he locked his gaze with Tsuyu's.

"Vegeta," Gohan warned as he watched Vegeta cross the room.

"Stay out of this Kakabrat," Vegeta shouted, causing most of the class to flinch at the volume. "I came here to say something important," he said as he looked down at the terrified frog girl. "I'm sorry, it was rude of me to treat you as expendable and I shouldn't have threatened your life, it was wrong of me to do so."

Tsuyu slowly nodded. "Thank you, Piccolo had explained what the purpose of the attack was, while I don't enjoy being used like that, I can at least understand why it was done. In the future please do not do that again," Tsuyu bluntly told the prince.

"Very well, now that I have said my piece, I will leave," Vegeta said as he started to leave the room. "Bulma has me on a short leash after that stunt," he growled as he left the room.

As soon as the door shut, Aizawa let out a breath he had been holding before quickly pulling out his phone and calling Nezu, to update him on the situation. Tsuyu on the other hand began to giggle out of fear. Slowly Gohan started to join in, having been unsure of what Vegeta wanted to do at the school. "Oh wow," he said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I really thought for a second he wanted another fight," Gohan laughed as he slumped in his desk.

"What the hell just happened," Kaminari asked loudly, with no one answering.

"Oh man I needed that," Gohan said as he stood up from his desk. "That really distracted me from my date with Ragdoll tonight. So sensei, is class over?" he asked as Aizawa just nodded. "Great."

"What the hell just happened," Kaminari repeated even louder as Gohan just left the classroom followed by Aizawa and Tsuyu who were both done with the day as of Vegeta's departure.

* * *

Gohan sat quietly on the train while the rest of 1-A surrounded him. Each trying to get him to talk about what happened. "What do you want me to say?" he asked his classmates.

"Explain, what was that about," Jirou questioned. "Seriously you're the strangest kid here."

"Okay fine,yesterday I stayed after school to do a bit of training, Tsuyu hung back with me and Vegeta got involved, the fight escalated and he came to apologize. Probably because Bulma threatened to take away the gravity chamber from him, does that answer your questions?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Not really," Momo answered. "This is the same Mr. Briefs who left you in that injured state, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he left me worse yesterday, broke my arm, again," Gohan grunted in annoyance. "Caved in my chest and beat me unconscious. But I'm fine, I was more worried about All Might and Tsuyu," Gohan tacked on.

"What the hell," Kaminari squawked. "Your story doesn't make any sense. Why was All Might there?"

"Because all of the teachers were there," Gohan sighed.

"And they just let him do that to you, that's completely unbelievable," Iida scoffed at the notion that U.A. teachers and licensed heroes would just sit back and watch as some unknown man brutalized a child.

"Not really, it's not like they're strong enough to stop him," Gohan shrugged. "Look, I need to go and get ready for my date tonight," he said as he stepped off the train at his stop.

"I have so many questions," Kaminari cried out as Gohan walked down the road.

* * *

"Oh baby, you look so handsome," Chi-Chi cooed as ruffled her son's unruly hair. Gohan was standing in the doorway dressed in his father's old brown suit, nervously tugging at his tie.

"Are you sure," Gohan asked for the tenth time. "I mean, it could just be a misunderstanding."

"Don't get inside your own head Gohan," Chi-Chi instructed. "You have plenty of money, you know to hold open doors, pull out her chair and be yourself," she said warmly. "Honestly, it's how your father won me over, he didn't try and pretend to be someone else."

"What if I'm not trying to win her over," Gohan asked.

"Then the least you owe her is a good night out, no one is saying the first person you date has to be "the one"," she airquoted. "But you are still a gentleman and that means you treat each and every woman as if she was."

"Yes mom," Gohan smiled softly. He didn't intend to be rude or disgusting, that just wasn't in him, but for a first date, the expectations were pretty high.

"Now that camp she and her friends stay at is not far from our old home, so you shouldn't worry about getting lost."

* * *

Meanwhile many miles away, Ragdoll was frantically trying on dress after dress. "Come on, this one should fit," she grunted as she tried to zip up the back of the little red number.

"You are really stressing out about this," Shino sighed as she and the rest of the Wild Wild Pussycats watched her run around her room.

"Shouldn't I be," Tomoko huffed. "I haven't had a date in years, not since the Wild Wild Pussycats took up most of our free time, and now I have one. Turns out, he's the strongest person on the planet, really nice, oh and also underage." She turned away as she unhooked her bra and swapped it for a strapless. "I don't know if I should be dressing sexy or flirty. What if I end up dressing up like a mom?!"

"I mean, he's clearly fine with you being older, so maybe borrow one of Shino's sweaters, those have that old lady vibe," Ryuko giggled. "In a good way," she defended as she saw Shino glaring at her. "You got a real milf bod, you know that," Ryuko shrugged.

"Of course Shino can pull off that sweater and skirt combo, she's got huge breasts and hips to die for," Tomoko lamented. "But look at me, I'm still as small as I was in highschool."

"Oh that is not true," Shino replied. "You look great, you just have a more, natural charm."

"Here," Yawara said as he handed her a yellow sundress and white strap high heels. "You are a beautiful flower," his voice firm. "You do not need to worry about how you look, just have fun."

"Okay," Tomoko said with a small smile. As she quickly changed into the clothes that her friend gave her she realized that she did look good in something much less.

"You look amazing Tomoko," Shino said.

"The subtlety looks great," Ryuko gasped. "So cute."

"You think so," Tomoko said as she held the hem of the dress out. "Not too plain?"

"Gohan does not strike me as the type of guy who likes flashy," Yawara said bluntly. "If he was, he would not try so hard to stay hidden."

"I guess that makes sense," Tomoko realized as she looked at the time. "Oh I'm going to be late to get to the train station," she said as she saw the time. "He said he'd be picking me up about now."

"Auntie, some strange boy is standing on the porch," Kota said as he came in the room. "He's wearing a suit and holding flowers."

"Wait," Shino said as she and the rest of the group headed to the front door. "He's here? So soon?' she questioned as they saw Gohan standing under the awning.

"Hey Gohan," Tomoko greeted softly.

Her date turned to look at her and his eyes widened as he took her in.

"I think he likes it," Ryuko snickered behind her hand.

"Stop it," Shino giggled as she lightly slapped her friend. "So uh, Gohan how did you get here so quickly, or even know how to get here?"

"Oh well, I just flew, I'm pretty fast when I get high in the thermosphere, don't really have to worry about hitting planes and I move so fast the lack of oxygen isn't an issue," Gohan chuckled. "As for how I knew where to find her, well, there aren't all that many people out here and sensing you wasn't too hard."

"Sensing?" Yaware asked.

"Oh well, since every living thing has ki, you can sense that to find people," Gohan answered. "It's an easy trick to learn once you start to get a hold of your ki. I can uh, show you some time next week after class."

"I think we'd like that, however you two need to get going, your reservation is in an hour," Shino said tapping her watch.

Gohan extended his hand. "I promise, I won't drop you," he said confidently. "Also these are for you," he said as he held out a bouquet of daisies. "I would try to impress you with flower knowledge, but I don't really know them all that much, I just thought they looked like your eyes."

"Aww, that's really sweet Gohan," Tomoko said as she took the flowers from her date, giving them a light sniff.

"If you want to know about peach farming though, I had to read an entire book on my way to Namek," Gohan joked. "Please don't though, I didn't really remember much of it after fighting for my life on an alien planet."

"Wow, he's really nervous," Yawara whispered. "It's cute."

"I won't then," Tomoko smiled. "I like to eat them, learning how to farm them, might take the magic out of it, but tell me about Namek, alien planets sound interesting," she said as she grasped his hand and gasped when he held her tightly to his chest. "Getting a little bold there Gohan?" she teased.

"Nuh, no, I'm not, just you know, flying, I don't really carry people all that much and it's uncomfortable to be carried, I wasn't trying to you know cop a feel or anything, I promise," Gohan quickly blurted out.

"I know, I'm just having a bit of fun," Tomoko smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Wow, you are buff," she realized as they gently floated off the ground.

"It's kind of funny, but I've been trying really hard to get back into shape," Gohan admitted to the embarrassing fact. "I'm out of shape, at least compared to Vegeta or my dad."

"Well, it's working," she said as she gave a light squeeze as they soared over the mountains.

* * *

"And you're fine with covering our tickets for the U.A. Sports Festival," Chi-Chi asked over the phone.

"Of course, I'm sure Nezu could give you them for free, but it's just easier to have you and Goten in the same corporate booth as us," Bulma responded as she signed a few last minute forms to get Capsule Corp ready for the Sports Festival.

"Well, this might seem a bit much, but could I have, three tickets," Chi-Chi requested meekly.

"Three, why would you," Bulma tried to figure out why her friend would need an extra ticket, since Gohan was competing. "Oh my gosh, you finally put yourself back out there," she gasped as she concluded that Chi-Chi was starting to date again.

"What, no, you blue haired bimbo," Chi-Chi shouted. "It's not for me."

"Ow," Bulma whined as she rubbed her ear. "Jeez, then who is it for?"

"Gohan's girlfriend," Chi-Chi answered.

"Oh that's really nice, wait, what?" Bulma exclaimed. "He got a girlfriend?! Since when?"

"He's on his first date with her now," Chi-Chi said. "He left about an hour ago to pick her up."

"Congratulations, so which of his classmates is he dating?" Bulma inquired.

"None of them, it's one of his teachers." Chi-Chi chuckled.

"EXCUSE ME!" Bulma shouted. "A teacher?"

"Not you too," Chi-Chi growled. "You and I both know that Gohan is a good kid, and if his tastes run a bit more mature than others, I'm not going to stop him."

"Wow, man, that's," Bulma slumped into her chair. "I was going to bet on that frog girl," she said in defeat. "Yeah, I'll get you the extra ticket."

"Thank you Bulma," Chi-Chi said happily.

"Wait, does she know about," trailing off for a brief moment to think of the appropriate way to phrase the question. "All of this?" The this being how crazy their lives were.

"Oh yes, she's aware, about everything, no, but I doubt anyone but Goku really knows it all," Chi-Chi admitted.

"And she's okay with the whole, alien thing?" Bulma questioned.

"You and I were," Chi-Chi responded. "And you knew Vegeta was an alien before you married him."

"Fair enough," Bulma admitted. "So who do I send the ticket to?"

"No spoilers," Chi-Chi laughed evilly. "I'll have Gohan give it to her at school, so there's no use trying to guess, it's going to be a surprise for everyone when they meet her."

"You're kind of a sick bitch when you try," Bulma stated.

"I like to think of it as, fun and quirky," Chi-Chi denied. "I have to go and give Goten his bath now, I'll see you at the Sports Festival. Bye."

"Bye," Bulma said as she hung up the phone. "Vegeta," she shouted. "Did you know Gohan has a girlfriend," she asked as she hurried through the home.

* * *

"Honestly, breaking my neck didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would," Gohan finished his story about fighting Recoome as they landed outside a restaurant. "Uh, two for Son."

"Yes," the hostess said as she grabbed two menus. "Right this way," leading them to their booth.

"Jeez, that's terrifying," Tomoko shivered as she tried to picture this massive alien that nearly beat them to death.

"Look back, the Ginyu Force were kind of special. But I want to know about you," he said as he looked in Tomoko's eyes.

"Well, I'm not as interesting as you," Tomoko said. "I've lived in Japan my whole life, graduated U.A., worked as a side-kick for a few years before trying and failing to strike out on my own as a hero, then my girlfriends decided to form a team and it's just been trying to get our name and reputation out to other people," Tomoko sighed. "Haven't really done anything amazing, not like going to space or fighting intergalactic emperors."

"Sounds nice," Gohan replied. "I think I might have preferred something like that over my life. It's, hard, having everyone around you die constantly," Gohan admitted. "I was four years old when I saw my dad get killed."

"Oh Gohan, that sounds awful," Tomoko said softly as she gently gripped his hand.

"I didn't really grieve, you know, I mean, I was told he was coming back anyway with the Dragon Balls," Gohan shrugged as he stared down at the table. "Kind of makes it hard to do that, when you know that there's some kind of safety net in place. It didn't feel right to be sad."

"That's not right," Tomoko interrupted. "You have just as much right to feel sad about your dad's death, just because of other circumstances doesn't mean you don't get to feel emotions about something."

"It was over a decade ago," Gohan said. "It doesn't really mean much now."

"I think it does," Tomoko responded. "You said you didn't have a chance to grieve when he died the first time, but did you grieve when he died the second time?"

"No, I didn't," Gohan answered.

"Why not?" she inquired.

"Because he can still come back, I guess," Gohan tried to think of an answer. "We can always just go to New Namek and use their dragon balls to wish him back if we need to."

"Even if that's what happens," Tomoko's thumb rubbed small circles in the back of his hand. "You have seen and done a lot that other people can't really comprehend. It's only fair that you be allowed to feel and express your emotions just like anyone else."

"It sounds to me like you've not had anytime to really process what's happened to you," she continued. "From the time your dad died the first time, you've been constantly training and fighting for your life and now finally after almost a decade of threats nonstop, you get a chance to take a breath."

"It's not that big a deal Ragdoll," Gohan denied.

"It is, now I want you to sit up straight and take a deep breath," Tomoko told him. "I mean it," she pouted.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said as he scratched his cheek and inhaled.

"Now, I want you to tell me the first feeling that comes to mind," she said. "Do it fast, don't think about what you think it _should _be, tell me what it _is_."

"Happy," he said as he exhaled. "I'm happy."

"Great," Tomoko smiled and clapped. "What are you happy for?"

"Freedom, I'm making my own choices for the first time in my life," Gohan explained. "For years everything I did was because someone else told me I had to do it, U.A., being a hero, going on a date with you," Gohan smiled as he looked up at the lights. "I chose this, I wanted to do this and that makes me so happy."

"You know what I'm happy for?" Tomoko asked.

"What?"

"This bread," she cheered as the waiter brought out their drinks and a basket of fresh steaming bread.

"Oh," Gohan replied as he watched her grab a roll.

"And you," Tomoko giggled. "I'm happy for you, it can't be easy living the life you had, so I want you to have one worth living."

"I'll try Ragdoll," Gohan smiled as he took a roll from the basket.

"Tomoko," she responded. "If we're going to give this a real try, then call me Tomoko."

"Okay, Tomoko," Gohan nodded as they fell into idle conversation.

* * *

As the evening dragged on, the pair finished their dinner before heading to a small market to browse. Tomoko putting on different hats and glasses to get a laugh out of Gohan, while he tried to find a good gift for her. His mother had given him a hefty amount of zeni, which he remembered to exchange for Yen so he could use it at the shops, so he had a bit more than he needed.

"Hey Gohan," Tomoko said as she held up a kabuki mask. "How's this look," she laughed behind the ceramic disguise.

"Oh really," he snorted as she lowered the cheap cat mask.

"I think it's cute," she smirked as she looked at the ugly design. "We can totally-," however what she was going to say was cut off when an explosion rang through the market. "What the?" she questioned as she started moving towards the sounds.

Gohan following quickly behind her, trying to listen to any detail that might be relevant over the panicking crowd.

When they came around the corner, they saw some dude firing rapid punches at the Pro-Hero Death Arms, who was being pushed back by the blows and unable to counter effectively. "Who's this guy?" Gohan asked as he watched the battle.

"He's part of the Villain Factory," Tomoko said as she pulled out her phone. "Pro-Heroes across the country have been told about this group that's making villains. I just put out an alert for backup, this guys' going to be too fast for most heroes though."

"Not me," Gohan said as he rushed in between Death Arms and this villain. "I hear, you're fast, well," Gohan smirked. "Try and keep up," he taunted before he let out an explosion of punches in the direction of the villain who suddenly had to back pedal to avoid them all.

"How are you this fast," he shouted.

"Push-ups, sit-ups and plenty of juice," Gohan bantered. "But this isn't even a fraction of my full speed," he said as he disappeared in the time the villain blinked.

"Where did he go," Number Six shouted as he turned around to try and find his opponent.

"Sorry, you were just taking so long, I thought I'd grab a snack," Gohan said as he unwrapped a burger.

"You hapless little shit," the villain shouted before sprinting at Gohan who lazily dodged around the attacks. "Stop moving so I can hit you."

"Okay," Gohan shrugged and stood still.

"Gohan," Tomoko shouted. "He can explode his body, don't let him grab you."

"What?" Gohan said in confusion as the villain grabbed his face and detonated his hand.

"Like that, you dead little asshole," Number Six said as he held his arm which now ended in a bloody stump. He gritted his teeth as the appendage began to reform using his quirk to accelerate his cells.

"GOHAN!" Tomoko screamed in fear as she saw the smoke waft around where Gohan's head should be.

"No, seriously, what?" Gohan coughed as he waved his hand, clearing the smoke from around his face. "Bakugo makes worse explosions than that," Gohan said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "The smoke still stings though."

"How," Number Six quested as he stepped back from this opponent.

"Not important, you interrupted our date," Gohan said as he slammed his hand onto the villain's neck, knocking him out. "So uh, good job everyone," Gohan waved at the other heroes as Tomoko hurried over and grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the crowd.

"You, you, **IDIOT**," she shouted at him. "Just because you can take the hit, doesn't mean you need to show off, I was worried," she scolded Gohan loudly.

"Sorry, I just, got into it for a bit there," Gohan sighed as he hung his head. "I shouldn't show off like that. It's gotten me and my friends in more trouble than we needed to at times, you're right."

"You're forgiven," Tomoko sighed. "Just try to think about how it looks to other people, we don't all know how strong you are and in the middle of a fight, it's hard to remember sometimes."

"I promise, no more goofing off for me," Gohan nodded.

"Ahem," Death Arms coughed to get the couples attention. "Ragdoll, you mind explaining what happened?"

"Not really," Tomoko squeaked.

"Is he a licensed hero?" Death Arms interrogated.

"He's a student at U.A. if that means anything."

"It doesn't." Death Arms said flatly.

"Technically I didn't use a quirk, so it's all good right?" Gohan chuckled.

"No, you interfered in a fight between a villain and a hero, I'm going to have to call this in, Ragdoll said your name was Gohan," Death Arms quirked an eyebrow at the teen. "Family name?"

"S-son," Gohan said nervously as he worried about what information would be brought up. He watched as Death Arms stepped away to call into the Hero Network for information. "I might have screwed up big time."

"I'm sure it's going to be fine," Tomoko said reassuringly as she hugged her date lightly and rubbed his shoulder.

"What do you mean this information is restricted?" Death Arms shouted. "Who is blocking a simple search into a U.A. student?" Death Arms waited for a response form the tech on the other end of the call, when suddenly another line picked up.

"This information is classified by King Furry, cease all inquiries into Son Gohan or have your license suspended pending an investigation, thank you for your time, this has been the Office of Secret Intelligence at the U.N."

"What the hell just happened," Death Arms said as he hung up the phone and stalked over to the couple. "I don't know what's going on," the hero said to the pair. "But don't cause anymore troubles, you hear?"

"Yes sir," Gohan nodded.

"Sorry Death Arms," Ragdoll sighed. "We were just in the area and then this started happening."

"Don't let it happen again," Death Arms glared at the couple as he walked away to hand off the villain to the police.

"Well I think that kind of killed any mood," Tomoko said dejectedly. "It's getting late anyway, we should probably go."

Gohan looked at how his date had gone from having a good time to bummed out, all because of a villain attack. "Wait, I got an idea, one last thing," he said as he picked her up and flew into the sky.

* * *

"Where are we going Gohan," Tomoko asked as she felt the brisk night air against her skin.

"It's somewhere my dad used to take me," Gohan smiled as he accelerated to get to the mountains. As he weaved in between the mountains he used to call home, he felt calm to have returned to what was once familiar. "We're here," he said as he landed on a plateau overlooking the lush forests that he used to play in.

Tomoko stared at the wonderful natural beauty in the region from so high up. "Wow, it's amazing," she gasped as she saw the moonlight reflecting on the crystal clear lake, the rustling of the leaves from the gentle winds offering a soothing sound that she could relax to.

Gohan sat on the grass and stared at the place he called home. "It's pretty great," he smiled as he looked up Tomoko and froze. He watched the breeze play with the strands of her hair, as the moonlight brightened her face. "Gorgeous," he whispered as she sat down next to him.

"Hmm," Tomoko hummed as she leaned into Gohan for warmth and to relax as she took in the scenery.

"I said, you're gorgeous," he repeated softly.

"Oh stop it," Tomoko blushed. "Thank you though."

They couple rested and just absorbed the quiet night before Tomoko yawned. "Sorry Gohan, it's starting to get late, you should probably take me home, before Ryuko starts to wonder if I'll be coming home in the same clothes."

"Well my old house is around here, we could spend the night there, if you like," Gohan innocently offered.

"That's a little fast, don't you think," Tomoko chuckled.

Gohan blinked for a second before he realized what he just said. "Oh my gosh, I didn't mean, not like that. I would never, I mean, I would, I think I'd like to, but not yet, I couldn't, we shouldn't, why can't I shut up," Gohan groaned.

Tomoko giggled as she leaned into Gohan. "It's okay, I know what you meant, but I still think I should get home, the others would worry and we both have things we have to do in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess so," Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"Mmm, five more minutes though," Tomoko softly said as she closed her eyes to listen to the world.

* * *

As the night wore on, the Wild Wild Pussycats, or those that didn't go out on a date, sat up at a table sharing drinks. "You think she's got his pants off yet?" Ryuko cackled as she swirled a bottle in her hands. "I would."

"Please, Tomoko is a sweet young thing, she wouldn't do something so crass," Yaware shook his head.

"I don't know," Shino responded. "She's still a woman and has needs, needs that Gohan should be able to meet."

"You really think she'll give it up on the first date?" Ryuko gasped.

"No, but if it goes well, I've done a little tug and rub before," Shino shrugged as she sipped her wine.

They noticed out on the lawn two figures land on the ground. "I had a really great time Gohan," Tomoko tucked some of her emerald hair behind her ear.

"Me too, I think I'd like to have another, if you don't mind," Gohan asked hopefully.

"I can manage that," Tomoko smiled as she tugged on Gohan's arm, pulling him closer to her. She gently placed her lips on his. "I'll see you soon."

"Definitely," Gohan nodded as he flew off the ground, waiting until he was out of sight before rocketing into the distance. "Woohoo," he cheered as he started to gain speed. His emotions running higher than ever before.

"So," Ryuko darkly said as she and the rest of her co-workers, who were not nearly as inebriated as she was at this moment waited for Tomoko to sit down. "Did you let him feel the goods? Did you feel his goods?"

"You bitch," Tomoko squealed as she grabbed one of the unopened beers. "No, of course not, we had dinner, talked, walked through a market, then a villain showed up," she said glumly.

"Oh no," Shino said as she reached over and gently massaged one of Tomoko's shoulders. "Did that ruin it?" she asked hoping that her friend didn't lose her chance at romance.

"No, yes, sort of," Tomoko chuckled as she started to explain the incident.

"Wow, he took you to a secret mountain area, to show you the natural and untainted beauty of the world," Yaware hummed in appreciation. "Kid has class."

"No you lunk," Ryuko shouted. "He looked at her and the first thing he said was "gorgeous", how is that fair," she lamented. "I want a dreamboat hunky alien boyfriend too."

"Shush you," Shino hissed. "And, is this all it's going to be?" she inquired.

"No, we're uh, going to see each other again," Tomoko quickly said. "I should get to sleep, big day coming up you know," she chuckled hoping to avoid an interrogation.

"Pfft, yeah, big day of drinking and watching the sports festival on tv," Ryuko barked.

"You've clearly had enough," Shino said as she took the bottle away from her friend. "Let's get to bed, if you have a hang over tomorrow well, that's on you, but U.A. isn't going to play nice just because you're miserable."

"That bastard rat," Ryuko cried out as she knew if Nezu is aware of any staff with a hangover that they get the loudest, brightest jobs of the day.

As Tomoko lay in her bed, she closed her eyes and thought of how handsome Gohan looked as they sat on the plateau together, she sighed happily as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Slowly creeping into his apartment, he had made it three steps before his mother flipped on the lights. "So, Gohan," she called out as her son shrieked at being caught. "Tell me all about tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome one and all to the annual U.A. Sports Festival, I am your host, your master of ceremonies, Present Mic, here in the booth with me is my dearest friend Eraserhead." As the crowds of civilians, business types and heroes alike mingled in the stands as they waited for the events to begin.

In the 1-A waiting room, many of the students were having happy discussions about their expectations for the events and how they thought they would do. Gohan had been sitting in a chair quietly contemplating how he would go about participating in the events, without revealing who he really was and without ruining the festival for everyone else.

"Midoriya," Todoroki said to Gohan, getting his attention.

Gohan looked to his classmate with a bit of confusion because of how serious the boy's face was, which was really saying something because Gohan couldn't think of a single time in almost a month he had seen him even smile. "Yes Todoroki, how can I help you?"

"Objectively, I think I'm stronger than you," Todoroki bluntly stated. "I am going to beat you in this festival."

The rest of the class, not having expected a declaration of war were eagerly waiting to see what Midoriya's response would be. What they did not expect was for Midoriya to look like he was struggling to not fall to the ground laughing.

Gohan snorted as he tried very hard to not be rude and laugh in his classmate's face. "That's," he started to respond before a small giggle escaped. "I can't," Gohan waved off his 'rival' as he knew he needed to get out of the room. "Sorry, I'm gonna," he said to the rest of the room before he stepped out. The rest of the class could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the hallway as Gohan had to brace himself against the wall, having not gotten very far from the room.

"Well that was rude," Todoroki huffed in annoyance as he folded his arms across his chest.

* * *

Watching the various lines of attendees waiting to get past the security was a trio of heroes who were having a conversation about the increased fervor around the current first year students. "Wait one fucking second," Death Arms said as he watched a monitor display the first year classes.

"What is it?" Mt. Lady asked as she turned to look at the older hero.

"I know that kid," Death Arms pointed at the monitor as it showed the students standing on the field by their classes. Both Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods looked at the face of Gohan on the large screen.

"When did you meet one of the 1-A students?" Kamui inquired.

"THAT, is the little shit that got in the way of my fight with Number 6," Death Arms grumbled as he bit into his takoyaki.

"Then he will be one to watch if after that infiltration by the villains he also got involved with another so soon," Kamui hummed as he thought on that information.

"Hold on," Mt. Lady said slowly as she narrowed her eyes as she remembered the story that Death Arms had told them. "Didn't you say that Ragdoll was on a date with him that day?"

* * *

Speaking of Ragdoll, while the rest of the Wild Wild Pussycats, being U.A. staff were up in the teachers booth, she had been nervously standing outside the door of the Capsule Corp booth. Inside she could hear some voices having conversations but she was nervously clutching the ticket that Gohan had given her. This wasn't just a chance to meet the strongest people on the planet, this was her introduction to Gohan's group of close friends. And he wasn't even there to ease her into it.

Slowly she raised her knuckled and tapped on the door, immediately all conversations had ceased. This was highly distressing for her as she knew that meant they had all some knowledge of her, to what extent she didn't know.

The door slid open to a very tall muscular man with three eyes who stared down at her. "Oh," Tien said. "It's one of the teachers." Stepping out of the way. "Is there something wrong that you needed to come tell us about?" He asked as Tien couldn't think of another reason for one of the staff to come to the booth.

Before Tomoko could open her mouth to respond Chi-Chi had squealed. "Oh Ragdoll, come in come in, I have a seat saved for you right here," she said as she pulled the other woman in to the room. While most of the room looked confused, for Bulma who had been told by Chi-Chi that Gohan was on a date with one of his teachers, this was just putting an identity to the mystery woman.

Chi-Chi firmly planted her son's girlfriend in a seat next to her, which was situated fairly close to the center of the group. None of the other fighters really knew how to respond to the new addition to the room.

After a couple of moments where Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were sharing glances, trying to mentally get the other to ask the question they all wanted an answer too, Krillin finally sighed and bit the bullet. "So uh, Chi-Chi, who is this?" he asked gesturing to the nervous teacher.

"Oh Krillin, don't be rude to our guest. This is Ragdoll, Gohan's girlfriend," she answered as she hummed happily.

The room froze all movement as they processed that information. "When did this happen?" Yamcha exclaimed in shock.

Chi-Chi however kept her mouth closed, preferring to let Tomoko sink or swim on her own. "A couple of weeks ago," Tomoko said quietly.

"Huh, didn't think that Gohan would go for someone so, you know," Tien waved a hand at her.

"Tien," Chiaotzu shouted. "You can't say things like that. I'm sorry, we've spent most of our time in the mountains training, you are really pretty by the way." He said apologetically for his brash companion.

"Ehh, I think this is great," Master Roshi cackled. "Clearly he prefers a more _mature _flavor."

"Can you not Master Roshi," Krillin scoffed. "So she's older than him, that doesn't mean Gohan is some sort of, honey help me," Krillin pleaded as he turned towards Eighteen.

Sighing, the blonde model turned towards Ragdoll and leveled a flat stare. "So, have you fucked him yet?" she asked bluntly.

"No!" Tomoko squeaked out in alarm as she blushed furiously at the question.

"Okay, this has gotten out of hand quickly," Bulma sighed as she stood up. "So, Ragdoll, is that your hero name?" she asked hoping to get the questions away from sex and onto something more informative before the 'idiot brigade' got started

"Oh, yes, my uh name is actually Tomoko Shiretoko," she answered the blue haired inventor.

"Well, even if Gohan mentioned us or you knew who some of us were already, I am Bulma Briefs," Bulma extended a hand out to the other woman. "This is my husband Vegeta, and our son Trunks," she pointed to the gruff man next to her and the purple haired boy tussling with another child.

"So you are the half-breed's mate then," Vegeta smirked as he watched the mass of students below.

"Vegeta," Bulma groaned. "Sorry he's grumpy because he thinks this is going to be a waste of time." Gently rubbing her husband's shoulder.

"I mean, probably," Yamcha shrugged as he leaned back. "It's not like anyone but Gohan is going to win."

"I wouldn't discount all of the students," Ragdoll said quietly.

"Oh yeah," Piccolo said as he noticed Tsuyu in the crowd. "Gohan started training the teachers and one of his classmates."

For a moment the group was silent before the fighters burst into laughter. "Gohan is, ahahahah," Krillin tried to say before he slumped into Eighteen as he wheezed.

"That's hilarious, what does Gohan know about training someone else?" Tien held his stomach as he doubled over.

"Hey, I think Gohan is doing really well," Tomoko said as she tried to defend her boyfriend's efforts to help her and the others get stronger.

"Please that brat barely knows how to train himself," Vegeta scoffed.

"If they wanted someone to train them, they could have asked me," Yamcha pointed his thumb at himself.

"Oh you wish, if anyone would get them fighting ready, it would be me, the strongest human in the world," Krillin smirked.

"Ehh, what was that you young whippersnapper," Master Roshi tapped his cane on the floor. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of all the training I gave you."

"If it matters, I have hundreds of years of experience to draw from that would make the best training possible," Piccolo added in.

As the Z-Fighters argued over who would be the best trainer Vegeta began to laugh loudly. "While you weaklings are debating who would make the best weakling, you ignore that, I, Vegeta, the undisputed most powerful being in the universe, would clearly make the most powerful pupil. A Saiyan's training is the most superior training in all of existence."

"Put money on it," Yamcha demanded suddenly.

"What?!" Vegeta shouted at the strange demand.

"Put money on it. I bet I can train any one of those kids down there to be stronger than any student you take," Yamcha said.

"What are the stakes?" Tien asked eagerly.

"Dinner," Yamcha answered. "Losers have to treat the other to a meal of their choosing."

"Interesting proposition," Piccolo hummed. "Seems a bit lopsided, since I don't eat and Vegeta is a Saiyan."

"Do you really think _Vegeta_, of all people would win," Krillin snickered.

"Hey, you wanna go baldy," the Saiyan prince fumed from his seat. "I could easily train an earthling into the mightiest warrior, so I accept your challenge."

"Pfft, you kids today," Master Roshi cackled. "It's been a while since I had a student so young, it might be nice to have someone who isn't a headache."

"So we're all in this then," Tien asked the other fighters who made some noise of affirmation.

"But, none of you are licensed heroes, how will you send the school an internship offer?" Tomoko inquired, she realized a moment after that she should have kept her mouth shut when they all looked at her. "Right." She said dejectedly as she had unintentionally just offered herself to do that for them.

However in their argument they had missed the opening speech and that the first event had begun.

* * *

Gohan thought to himself as he listened to the admittedly short speech Katsuki had given. He had been more focused on trying to figure out what he should do for the festival. Even if it was him versus the entire first year class, that still wouldn't be any real challenge for him. So when Midnight announced the first event was a race, he was at least grateful that he wouldn't have to fight any of the other students. However when the bullhorn blasted Gohan figured it would be better if he just got it over with. The half-saiyan had disappeared in a blur of speed, making sure to not go so fast the cameras couldn't see him as he finished the lap in a few seconds.

"Huh that kid with the ice quirk is pretty strong," Eighteen commented as they had seen Gohan leave and come back already, so for them it was just watching the students. "He froze those giant robots like they were nothing."

"He's got some competition if he wants second place though," Piccolo pointed to a few of the faster students catching up to Todoroki.

"So Namekian, are you going to take the frog girl as your student?" Vegeta asked as he looked for the perfect candidate to train.

"I might, I've already been introduced to Tsuyu, so it would be the easiest option," Piccolo shrugged as he figured that she would take less time to get acclimated to the training.

"I'm think I'll choose one of those delightful looking ladies down there," Master Roshi drooled as he got a look at some of the 1-A female students.

The resounding no from the booth put a damper on Master Roshi's mood, but Tomoko was a little confused as to why they all denied his offer. "Um," she started to say.

"He's a huge pervert, your school wouldn't survive the lawsuits," Bulma quickly informed the newcomer.

"Get back here Half-and-Half!" Bakugo roared as he exploded past the robots to try and catch up to what he assumed was the first place.

"Huh, I think that's the boy who kept using his quirk on Gohan," Chi-Chi mused as she had asked Gohan to explain why he came home one day with his uniform torn up and smelling like smoke.

"Gohan had a bully," Tomoko gasped in horror. This sudden revelation caused the group to laugh again at the thought that someone as powerful as Gohan had a school-yard bully.

Down below on the track Tsuyu was rapidly gaining on Todoroki as the training she had done to start learning to control her ki had increased her physical capabilities by quite a large amount so she found herself able to keep a high pace for far longer than before on the track.

Now one would think that with Gohan having already finished the event that it would have been announced so that all could hear it, however when Aizawa leaned forward to announce that the first place position had been taken, Present Mic quickly smothered his friend. "No wait, this will be hilarious." the blonde hero snickered as he whispered his plan to Aizawa who started to sport a sadistic grin as he listened to the details.

"That's a useful quirk," Tien pointed out as Momo created a cannon to take out the Zero-Pointer that was in her way.

"Oh yeah, that's Ms. Yaoyorozu, very strong quirk with a lot of potential," Bulma nodded. "Surprised she's in the hero course and not in the support course with her capabilities. Shame, I'd love to get her over at Capsule Corp."

"Right, from those boring meetings you dragged me to," Vegeta nodded as he remembered some business meetings with other companies, normally he spent his time scowling at other people during them.

* * *

After a while the majority of the students arrived at the second obstacle, the Fall. Most of the Z-Fighters had gotten a tad bored already with the running as outside a few quirks most of the students were just jogging along, as they didn't have powers that would benefit them in the event. Bulma, as the representative of Capsule Corp, seeing that none of her other scientists would volunteer after learning that Mr. Briefs would also be in the same booth. So she was keeping an eye on the support course students for any decent inventors that Bulma might want to snatch up for her company. So far the only hopeful was a pink haired girl who had quite a number of interesting gizmos on her.

Finally after watching a couple of students tank some landmines, the crowd started cheering as more and more of the students arrived back at the stadium ending the event.

Midnight who had been radioed the scheme by Present Mic, she happily stood on the podium as the students awaited to get details. After letting them stew for a moment she motioned her hand to the monitor, where she began listing the placers, starting from number forty-two.

"In fourth place, Tsuyu Asui," Midnight proudly said, happy that one of the students that she'd had trained alongside with had placed so high in the event. Tsuyu herself incredibly pleased that the training she had done had made such an impact.

Once Tsuyu's name was announced however, Bakugo and Todoroki who were certain that she had been hot on their heels were confused as who could have placed third. "What?!" Bakugo shouted when Midnight announced it had been him. Turning around he glared at Hagakure for a moment, thinking that somehow she had slipped passed him at some point before he remembered she had already been called as number thirty-eight.

"And in second place, Todoroki Shoto," she declared as his face was put up on the monitor.

The scarred teen had looked up in confusion at Midnight. "Wait, no one was ahead of me, how did I only place second?" he asked, unsure if this was some sort of trick or he had missed a detail of the event.

"Quite simple, because someone finished before you." Midnight answered to the confusion of most of the crowd who had not noticed Gohan. "In first place with a record breaking time of three seconds, Izuku Midoriya," she said as she plastered Gohan's face onto the monitor.

The crowd of student and spectators reacted the same way, mass confusion. Midnight had to hold her gut as she tried to not laugh too hard, however for the people who were in on the joke, they weren't doing anything to stop themselves so the sounds of Present Mic and Eraserhead's laughter was ringing through out the stadium and on the television.

"HOLD ON!" Bakugo roared. "How the fuck did that loser beat all of us, without being seen?"

In the Capsule Corp booth, the occupants where busy staring at Vegeta. "What?" Vegeta demanded to know.

"He's like human you," Yamcha commented.

"Bullshit!" Vegeta shouted. "That blonde earthling has nothing on my greatness."

"Oh, they are so alike," Eighteen snickered as the group teased Vegeta for his arrogant attitude.

"Simple," Midnight smiled as she waved to the monitor to replay the footage, first was three seconds where it showed Gohan disappear and then reappear back. "Now we slow it way down," Midnight smiled as the footage ran again, showing the rest of the runners barely moving as Gohan leaped over them, ran down the track underneath the robots who couldn't react to him fast enough, hopping from pillar to pillar and then finally fly over the minefield before coming to a stop back in the arena.

The crowd exploded into a gasps and cheers as they realized just how fast this student would have to be going for no one to see him. The stadium was filled with cheers for Izuku Midoriya.

"Now to announce the next event." Midnight said drawing the conversations from Gohan's performance and back onto the task at hand. "Cavalry Battle."

"So why did we decide to do a team based event," Snipe scratched his head. "Wouldn't Gohan make it completely one-sided?"

"One would think that," Nezu nodded. "However in a way his team mates are his limiters, he couldn't go too fast and even more, if he is the rider then we have severely limited a lot of his ki based abilities."

For a moment all eyes seemed to be on Gohan as the optimal team member, that was until Midnight stacked a whopping ten million point bounty on his head and suddenly he looked a lot less appetizing as anyone teaming up with him was putting a target on their head.

* * *

In another building outside the stadium, with a sign marked as the staff breakroom, heroes who were called in to act as security were watching a few monitors. A particular group of three heroes were sitting at a table while one fumed. "Look I get it, you're mad that this kid got in the way of your fight, but what's up your butt this time," Mt. Lady asked.

"They called him Izuku Midoriya," Death Arms questioned. "That's not the name he told me." Folding his arms in anger as he tried to think about that night and piece together this strange puzzle.

Kamui Woods popped the cap off his water bottle. "Maybe you just misheard him that night."

"No way, Ragdoll and this kid said his name was Son Gohan," Death Arms tapped his finger into the table. "I call the HSN for information on what to do, and the freaking OSI tells me to back off because King Furry classified that information. I did not get the name wrong."

"That makes him interesting, maybe I can ask Midnight about him, or she thought as she pulled out her cellphone, I go straight to the source," Mt. Lady hummed as she figured the next chance she had to meet up with the other woman before remembering she had one of the Wild Wild Pussycats contact information.

* * *

Gohan looked around as people quickly formed teams as they looked to see who they thought had strong quirks. He was hoping that Tsuyu would team up with him, but it looked like Mineta had come up with a decent enough plan that she went along with it. "He does seem the type to get crafty," Gohan mused as he looked around to see who was free when he felt a tugging on his sleeve.

"Um, Midoriya, do you want to team up," Uraraka asked as she realized that no one was willing to gamble on Izuku with that huge amount of points he had.

"Sure, I can do that," Gohan smiled.

"Can I join as well, Mr. Ten Million," Hatsume asked as she got in Gohan's face. "I'm Hatsume Mei, of the Support Department. I know we've never met before, but I want to use your position to help me."

"That's direct," Uraraka said flatly.

"If I'm on your team then everyone will be looking at me and my inventions, it's the perfect chance to show them off to the big companies," Hatsume continued ignoring Uraraka as she pulled out some of her inventions. "With these there is bound to be one that suits you. How about this one, it's a jet pack that will let you fly."

Gohan tried very hard to not laugh at the idea of using a jetpack to fly, he knew it would be the height of rudeness and this girl was admittedly being quite friendly. "Yeah sure, I think we can work together, I know someone else who acts kind of the same." Gohan smiled as he thought about how Bulma acted with her inventions.

"Excellent," Hatsuma smiled as she started gathering her equipment. "Now we should just get one more person," she said as she noticed the stronger teams were getting four people.

Nodding in agreement, Uraraka looked around. "If you're on our shoulders you can't use your speed to get away. Oh look Tokoyami's not in a group." she pointed at the last available student. "Tokoyami," she shouted and waved her hand. "Come join our team, please."

"Ack," Tokoyami hissed as he was blinded by Uraraka's positive attitude. But still he joined up with the team because no one else would have him.

* * *

Up in the booth with the other teachers they were exchanging bets on how each of the students would do, with one except, no betting on Gohan. "Clearly my students are going to outperform Aizawa's, they have received more structured lesson than the 1-A class has."

"Only because you don't let me have free reign of the class," All Might pouted as unlike with 1-A's class, Kan wasn't willing to let him run the show.

"I know better than that," Kan laughed. "Having the Wild Wild Pussycat's though has been a great help."

Mdnight waited until the teams had spread out against the walls of the arena, excited to see the chaos unfold. "Ready," she called out, as she raised her whip. "And begin." The sound of the crowd cheering as the event started.

Gohan had been surveying the groups as he saw all but one team head towards his own. _'Tsuyu must have recommended to Shoji to stay away from us, at least for now.'_ Gohan thought to himself. "Dodge right," he commanded as he saw that one of the students' quirks was rippling through the ground at a pace the human eye would struggle to see. "He did something to the ground." Pointing as the ground they had just been on turned into a less hard substance.

"It's going to sound crazy but run straight forward." Gohan said to his team.

"What, that's crazy," Uraraka gasped.

"I know, that's what I just said, trust me," Gohan smirked. "They won't touch the headband."

"Alright my strange companion," Tokoyami nodded as he and the group started moving forward into the mass of teams.

"Whoo, real mad lad energy there, this is bound to get the attention of the companies," Hatsume cheered as many teams all reached out to try and snag Gohan's headband, however each time their hands, tape or other limbs were smacked away.

"Ahah, nice try Tsuyu," Izuku commented as the tongue had tried to slip in underneath his blind spot. "Your speed is really coming along though."

"Kero, thank you Midoriya," Tsuyu smiled as her tongue retracted back into the crack between Shoji's arms. "It was worth a shot. Shoji, let's go for other people now," she said as the bulky student stomped away.

"Prepare to die Deku," Katsuki roared as he blasted towards Gohan, fearing for the collision, Dark Shadow formed a wall to block the assault forcing Bakugo to retreat.

"Man these kids are really going after Gohan aren't they," Yamcha said as he watched the mass of students fighting for points down below. Many of them trying to take the ten million point headband from Gohan.

"It's a waste of time," Vegeta huffed. "At least the frog girl understands it was useless to do more than a single attack to test her luck and skill."

"Oh, it looks like Todoroki is challenging Gohan's team," Tomoko said as she saw the two parties below.

"While those two teams are dealing with each other," Tsuyu ribbited.

"We will strike," Mineta proudly declared. "Shoji, Full Attack Mode."

Hearing that they were moving to phase two of the plan, the first part was stalling out for the majority of the event to make sure other teams dismissed them as target, Shoji unfurled his arms to reveal his riders.

"Hep," Tsuyu grunted as she kicked Mineta straight up into the air.

"Grape Rain," Mineta called out as he started throwing all his hair balls down onto the battlefield, sticking them to people who couldn't dodge or to the floor itself. As he started to fall back down, Tsuyu was able to catch him with her tongue.

"Now Shoji," Tsuyu pointed at the nearest team that had been stuck.

Nowhere to run Midoriya," Todoroki said as he had made a large wall of ice to block Gohan's team from escaping from him.

"Why is he so fixated on me," Gohan sighed. "Seriously."

"You are one of the strongest in the class," Tokoyami stated.

"I know but does he have to..." Gohan paused for a moment as he ducked forward dodging Iida's high speed charge. "Go after me all the time, it's really kind of annoying." straightening his back and looking at Todoroki's team.

"How did you dodge that?!" Iida shouted as he was shocked that anyone could react fast enough to avoid his super move.

Shrugging Gohan turned towards the ice wall that was in his way. "Well, this is going to start wrapping up soon, we should get out of here," he said as he sent a blast of ki at the wall, breaking it into little shards. "Plus this should be easier to clear out now," he mused as he team headed into the wider arena.

"He's still ignoring me," Todoroki snarled as he watched the person he challenged leave him behind like he wasn't worth the effort.

"It was easy to take those headbands from the purple haired kid, especially with all his team mates yelling at him," Mineta said as he put the cloth strips on his head, sticking them to the balls.

"I wonder what that was all about, kero." Tsuyu pondered. "They were working just fine until one of them stumbled on your quirk, then they all started yelling at their rider."

"Most peculiar," Shoji nodded in agreement, for a team with a decent amount of points to devolve into a mutiny that close to the end of the event didn't make sense.

As Midnight counted down the remaining ten seconds, with so many teams so far apart, it didn't look like there would be any last minute shake ups. However at the one second mark, Gohan's hand shot out behind him, firmly gripping a floating appendage. "Nice try," he smirked as he looked up at the floating head, the horn blaring around them.

"Darn it," Setsuna grumbled as she floated her limbs back to her body, her strategy of keeping her head far above the fighters and trying to sneakily take the ten million points when she assumed his guard was down failed, at least her headband had not been taken.

"Now to announce the winners," Midnight happily said. "In first place, Team Midoriya," she announced and clapped as much of the audience cheered for the team that kept their headband safe the entire time.

"Next in second place is Team Bakugo, followed by Team Tsuyu and in fourth place Team Todoroki," Midnight announced. "Please everyone thank our competitors for putting on a wonderful show."

The crowd began to clap and cheer for all the students. "However, because the next event requires sixteen students, we are down by one, so the fifth place team, will need to choose one member to move on to the final event."

"Kendo," Setsuna said as the girls looked to their orange haired classmate. "You are the class rep, you're the perfect one to be the only 1-B student to make it into the finals."

"Plus you told us you had something you needed to find out about 1-A," Kinoko nodded in agreement.

"You guys," Itsuka said softly as she hadn't expected her team to support her and push her onto the next event.

Reiko spoke up as the last voice. "Yeah, you've been nothing but supportive of the entire class, now go show the rest of them that 1-B isn't just the reject class."

"So Kan," Aizawa said over the headset. "How's that one student of yours doing," he chuckled evilly as all but two positions had been taken by his students this year.

Finally after Itsuka Kendo was announced as the last participant, the students were given an hour for lunch while they set up the arena.

* * *

"Man, that's neat," Krillin watched in amazement as Cementoss built a large and functional arena using his quirk in moments. "We so need him at the next W. Mat."

"I'm going to get some food," Vegeta grumbled now that the fighting was over he'd have to wait an entire hour before anything interesting happened again.

"Oh get me a hotdog, please," Bulma called out. "And something for Goten and Trunks, no sweets, they're riled up as it is," she said as the two young kids had been yelling and shouting during each event.

"I'll go with, show him where the food stands are," Tomoko quickly said as she could use this excuse to get out of the booth for a bit as she was still nervous around all those fighters. "This way um, Mr. Briefs."

"Never call me Mister Briefs," Vegeta said harshly as the two walked down the hall. "If you are to be the half-breed's mate, then you must be strong and confident."

"Oh, okay," Tomoko quietly answered, not sure how to respond to being called someone's mate.

"Apparently Kakkabrat sees something worthwhile in you and you'll need too," he continued before he bumped into somebody.

"Move," Endeavor forcefully said as stared down at the saiyan prince.

"Who the fuck," Vegeta swore.

"Ahahaha," Tomoko chuckled nervously as she quickly grabbed Vegeta's arm. "S-sorry about that Endeavor, we'll be on our way, right," she said hopefully as she tugged and tried to pull Vegeta along with her.

"Hell no," Vegeta said shaking her off, stomping right up to the Number Three Hero. "I want to know, who the fuck you think you are, for bumping into me?!"

Quickly pulling out her phone, she hit a speed dial for Shino. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." she muttered quietly as Endeavor and Vegeta glared at each other. "Help, Endeavor's picking a fight."

"Ugh seriously," Shino rolled her eyes. "All Might, Enji's picking a fight with civilians again." she said with an annoyed tone.

"I'll go help him, prevent him from starting another scandal," All Might said as he walked to the door.

"It's with Vegeta," Shino added on as she listened to Tomoko some more.

Turn right around and planting himself firmly in his seat again, All Might folded his arms and sat silently.

"Wait, you're not going to help him?" Ryuko questioned why All Might stopped himself.

"I don't like him _that _much," All Might answered as he wasn't going to get between Vegeta anytime soon.

"Whatever," Vegeta spat as he stepped around Enji. "I'm too hungry to worry about peons like you."

"Oh thank whatever god was listening," Tomoko sighed as she was happy that she wouldn't have to try explaining why Endeavor was mutilated to the authorities. "Please, don't start fights with licensed heroes Vegeta."

"That's a hero?" Vegeta scoffed. "At least the other heroes I have met can show respect, he's just a dick."

"Ye-yeah, just him," Tomoko rolled her eyes.

"Did you just sass me?!" Vegeta exclaimed as he leveled a harsh glare at her.

"Uh no, nope, not me" Tomoko quickly denied.

"No, keep at it," Vegeta smirked. "You'll need it to survive in our group and as the mate of the second strongest in the universe, you are at least granted some leeway."

"I don't get any of you," Tomoko complained as she ended up in line with the saiyan prince to get some snacks.

"We are an acquired taste," Vegeta said as he started pointing to all different kinds of food, before pulling out a card to pay for it all.

"The only one I want to taste is Gohan," Tomoko muttered. "I mean, shit, please don't tell them I said that." She panicked as she realized the slip up.

Vegeta stood holding a large pile of food blinked for a moment before cackling madly. "Oh I am going to enjoy this," he said as he walked away.

Growling Tomoko stomped up to the vendor. "One churro, it's my cheat day," she said as she pulled out cash to pay for it.

* * *

"So Todoroki, why did you want to talk to me?" Gohan asked with a sigh as he had been pulled away to speak with his classmate to have a conversation before Gohan could grab some lunch.

"You aren't like the rest of the people," Todoroki said bluntly. "There's something about you that's different and it has been irritating me to no end."

"I have been known to do that," Gohan chuckled as he thought on all the evil people he had pissed off over his lifetime. "But what is this really about, you didn't bring me all the way away from everyone else to tell me I'm annoying you." Folding his arms behind the back of his head the way all Son men do.

"You aren't taking me seriously," Todoroki accused. "I challenge you in front of the class and you walk away laughing. I try to place first above all others and you had finished the event before we even started. I try to surprise and corner you and you just ignore it." The teen working himself up. "It's pissing me off, I feel like I can't be the number one with just my mother's quirk if someone like you is standing in my way."

"Woah," Gohan raised his hands up. "What the HFIL does your mother have to do with this?!" genuinely confused by the sudden turn in the conversation.

"Have you heard of quirk marriages?" Todoroki sighed.

"No, but I'm gonna assume the name is pretty self-explanatory." Gohan said as he, rightly, assumed it was a marriage based around quirks.

"It is," Todoroki answered. "My dad, basically bought my mom, she was from a not so well off family, but she had a strong quirk, and before she was even done with high school, _he _had gotten her parents to sign her away for large sum of money."

"That sucks," Gohan nodded as he realized just how lucky he was to have parents who loved each other.

"Yeah and she was just his, breeder," Todoroki seething as he used such a disgusting word to describe his mother. "To make a child with a quirk stronger than All Might's, just to have a legacy that he could be remembered for."

"He did everything short of physical abuse. And when each one of my siblings failed to meet his standards, they were tossed aside and ignored." Todoroki looked down. "They were the lucky ones. Mom couldn't protect me, not when I got my quirk, not when he saw what I could do."

"She couldn't take it," Todoroki said as he touched his burn. "She was cracking and needed a way out, and I found her at the wrong time."

"That's, wow, really fucked up," Gohan exhaled. "You want me to beat the crap out of him for you, if not me, I can get some of my friends to do it." The half-saiyan offered as someone like Endeavor wouldn't pose a challenge to him.

"He's the third strongest hero in the country Midoriya, you can't just beat him up," Todoroki shouted in anger, doubting that Gohan was being serious or taking him seriously.

"So, if you aren't putting out a hit on your dad, why come to me?" Gohan inquired as to the goal of the conversation.

"Fight me, with everything you have," Todoroki pointed a finger at Gohan. "Once I defeat you using only my mother's power, then I'll win this entire festival without his power." Having said his piece he left Gohan standing in silent contemplation over what he was told.

Gohan could feel another presence just down the hall, a familiar one of Bakugo. "Bakugo you can come out now," he said sadly. "It's not polite to eavesdrop." As he watched the blonde come around the corner, Gohan ruffled his hair. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Bakugo said honestly. "That's kind of a fucked up situation." Despite his rough exterior it wasn't hard to understand that Half-and-Half had a pretty shitty home life.

"Yeah, and I thought my family was complicated," Gohan chuckled. "So did you come here to challenge me to a fight too, because my dance card is starting to fill up at this rate and I _still _have not gotten any lunch."

"Yes, but not right now. I did what you said, looking into those old world martial arts tournaments," Bakugo said catching Gohan's attention.

"Yeah and..." Gohan asked, wondering what Bakugo was able to learn.

"I couldn't get all the information, so I had to talk to a lot of people, older people, things aren't adding up, but all these stories, of demons, armies, giant apes, things that seem like quirks." Bakugo answered with a firm and guarded stance. "Is that what you wanted me to learn, that some people had strong quirks way back when?"

"No, I'll give you a hint though," Gohan shook his head. "Those aren't quirks. You can figure out what that means for you on your own." Giving his last piece of advice as he knew he wouldn't be able to instruct Bakugo anymore than he has, so putting him on the right path of thinking is the best he could do for now.

_'Not quirks, but all these people were doing the same stuff,' _Bakugo thought as he headed to the 1-A waiting area. _'If that's true, then that means anyone can do it too, but how did they figure this out and why isn't it public information,'_ his thoughts turning to what these people all had in common with each other. _'Wait a minute, Deku can do that shit, that's what all those moves are, he's still quirkless but tricking everyone with those moves. Well if Deku can learn them, so can I,' _Katsuki mentally declared as a feral grin crossed his face.

* * *

"Please tell me I can still get something to eat," Gohan asked as he reentered the cafeteria, noticing it was nearly empty.

Tsuyu shook her head as she came over to him. "Sorry, they shut down because the next event is going to start soon."

"Noooooooo," Gohan cried out as he slumped to the floor defeated.

Smiling Tsuyu pulled out a covered box and held it out to him. "I figured you would be busy, so I got some extra for you."

Gohan looked upon the froggy angel before him and wiped a tear from his eye. "If I wasn't dating Tomoko, I would kiss you right now." He said as he hungrily stared at the lunchbox.

Blushing furiously, Tsuyu handed him the box before quickly running away before she did something stupid. "And if you weren't dating her, I would do the same." Tsuyu whispered as she headed to the 1-A seating area.

* * *

"So have they announced the first fighters?" Uraraka asked as she came into the booth.

"Yeah and it's a doozy," Videl commented, miffed that she wasn't in the final event, but she had been put under the control of another students quirk, which ruined her chances of progressing further.

"OH COME ON!" Kan shouted as he saw the bracket. "How is that fair?" he complained as his one student would be up against Gohan. "Aizawa rigged it, I call hacks."

"It was totally random," Aizawa snickered at the thought that all of 1-B would be taken out in an instant, because knowing Gohan's saiyan pride, he wouldn't be able to take a dive in any fight.

"I could accept that Gohan was going to win the entire festival, I made peace with that," Sekijiro grumbled. "But to have my one student taken out in the first match, that's cruel."

"I guess there's no point in putting it off," Kendo nodded fiercely as her entire class rallied behind her. "I will get the answers that I want, even if I have to beat it out of him."

"So this is the event that will allow us to really pick our students then," Tien said as he watched the crowds return.

"Now then, how do we want to go about choosing who we train?" Krillin rubbed his chin.

"Dibs?" Yamcha suggested.

"Sounds fair," Vegeta shrugged, as he understood the ancient and sacred art of the "Dibs", known throughout the galaxy as the most fair and not biased way to pick things.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone, to the final event of the first-year U.A. sports festival, after dealing with a Negative Nancy, we are prepared to begin the first of hopefully many exciting matches. Starting off, the one and only 1-B student to make it into the final event. Class President, Orange Haired Kung Fu Beauty, it's Itsuka Kendo." Present Mic's voice filled the stadium as Kendo stepped out onto the arena.

"And from class 1-A, I'd make a joke but his mother scares me and she's here in the stadium," Present Mic said as he could see Chi-Chi glaring at him. "Izuku Midoriya." The stadium cheering for the presumed dominator of the festival.

"It's so weird to hear that when you see Gohan," Yamcha mused as he and the rest of the group watched their friend's son enter the ring.

Shaking her head in exasperation. "The amount of times that I forget to respond when people call me Inko, I swear the neighbors must think I'm deaf." Chi-Chi bemoaned how hard it was to adjust to the false names.

"Go Gohan," Tomoko loudly cheered as she watched her boyfriend enter the ring.

"Aren't you a teacher?" Tien questioned the implied bias of one teacher cheering for a specific student.

"Only a couple days out of the week," Tomoko answered. "And it's not like I have any say in grades, Heroics is a pass/fail class."

Gohan shrugged as he stared at his opponent who was fiercely sizing him up while Midnight was going over the rules of the fights. For Gohan he understood them already, as they were basically the same as the World Martial Arts Tournaments'. What he was busy doing was trying to regulate his power level to low enough that he didn't grievously harm his opponent.

"So you think trying to gather your ki will help you," Itsuka asked as she got in her battle stance.

"Interesting," Gohan mused. "Not many people here know about ki, especially one so young. How did you learn of it?" he inquired, genuinely interested in her history.

"I'll tell you after I beat you and get the answers I want," Itsuka shouted as she lunged towards Gohan.

"And an explosive start," Present Mic happily announced as the martial artist rushed Gohan, with a surprising amount of speed, for a human.

Easily sidestepping the attack, Gohan ducked under the sweep of her large hands. "Good style, effective control," Gohan muttered as he critiqued his opponents moves. "Could do with some more experience to close those unprotected gaps, he said as he quickly shot out a finger underneath her guard, the force enough to send her back across the stage.

"I like her," Chi-Chi clapped. "I call dibs." the mother's announcement shocking the rest of the booth. "What, I did used to be one of the strongest humans, it might do some good to put myself back out there, and you never said I couldn't join in on your little wager." Her smirk as the fighters agreed that they hadn't forbidden anyone else from getting in on the action.

All the while the fight below raged on as Itsuka kept up her assault, even if not a single blow would land on Gohan who always seemed to be faster than her, no matter how much ki she pumped into her body.

Meanwhile Gohan could see his opponent begin to struggle, clearly she was reaching her limit and any further would be dangerous for the human fighter. "Well, this has gone on long enough, you put up a great fight." Gohan consoled her as he prepared to knock her out so she could recover.

"Not yet!" Itsuka declared as she put her hands together and yellow energy crackled in the palms. "Energy Release," she shouted as a burst of ki hurtled towards Gohan.

"Impressive, it would seem Itsuka Kendo has fired some type of energy based attack at her opponent, who knew she could even do something like that," Present Mic said, genuinely shocked another student knew how to use their ki.

Deciding it wouldn't do him any harm, Gohan allowed the attack to hit him because she had put in the effort to use the last of her energy. "Good job, I'm surprised at your skill, you'll go very far if you keep that up." his voice coming out of the smoke that engulfed him when the attack struck. Stepping out, his body no longer obscured, with no visible harm having come to him.

Itsuka was shocked that her secret move was ineffectual, the next moment she only saw black as Gohan had moved behind her and knocked her out. Catching her so she didn't fall, Gohan carefully picked up his opponent. "I think this one's over Ms. Midnight," Gohan called out as he headed towards the edge of the arena.

"In a stunning upset, Izuku Midoriya has struck the last blow and is the winner. In addition, he is showing incredible sportsmanship by helping his opponent off the field," Midnight announced to a cheering crowd.

"She can already use ki?!" All Might exclaimed before turning to Sekijiro. "Did you know this?"

Shaking his head the 1-B teacher denied having knowledge of his student's capabilities. "I think using the scouter on our students might also be advised, even the upper years, see who has been hiding their potential from us." Nezu suggested to his staff.

"Darn," Krillin sighed. "She's already at the stage of using ki for attacks." While Chi-Chi smirked knowingly at having the candidate with the furthest lead in terms of abilities.

* * *

Gohan had followed the medic droids to the nurses office. "Hello Recovery Girl, hello Dende," Gohan greeted. Surprisingly the Guardian of Earth had taken time off from his vigil to come attend the festival, even if it was to assist in case of injuries. The two healers having an in depth discussion as Dende explained Namekian healing techniques to the school nurse who was amazed at the capabilities of using ki to heal, while Dende was impressed with her quirk and was discussing the possibilities of using the two in concert.

"So Gohan, any damage?" Recovery Girl inquired as he put the girl on one of the beds.

"No, I don't think so, I was pretty careful to not hit her too hard when I knocked her out," Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"I was asking about yourself, you did take that attack head on." Recovery Girl commented on the student's action.

"Oh that, no, it was too low power to do anything," Gohan answered as he dismissed the concern.

"And why was that, huh?!" Itsuka shouted as she opened her eyes. "I've blown up cars with that attack and it didn't even scratch you." Her voice dripping with venom as she glared at her opponent.

"Because I'm really strong," Gohan answered bluntly. "But you're doing good with your training though to be able to use ki offensively, even the teachers aren't at that stage of their training yet."

"What?!" Itsuka exclaimed as she climbed out of the bed she was in.

"Look, it's hard to explain, I'm just really good at ki stuff," Gohan said. "So I agreed to show the teachers some tips and tricks. I probably wasn't going to get to ki based attacks for the next couple of weeks."

Itsuka shook her head in confusion, unsure of how to take that information that a classmate was also acting as a teacher to the teachers themselves.

"I think my friends are going get a few students to train, probably made some dumb bet." Gohan shrugged. "Which means I can ask if any of them will take you on, you already have some good potential."

Yamcha sneezed up in the booth as he reacted to the words Gohan was saying. "Huh, I feel, like I'm being mocked."

Vegeta snorted. "So, what happens everyday then."

"Oh that is rich coming from Captain Widow's Peak." Eighteen laughed as Vegeta aimed a furious glare at her.

Tomoko deciding to follow Vegeta's advice, a gamble at the best of times. "Really, I could project a movie on that five-head of yours." she quickly said.

The booth silenced itself in shock before everyone started laughing at the jab. "Krillin," Eighteen said in shock as her husband snickered. "Do I need to tell them about the waxing?" she threatened with the idea of revealing Krillin's morning regimen.

"Tch," Krillin snorted as his head reflected the light from above. "They already know, hey Tien I still have that Halloween photo," he said holding up his phone with the photo of the two friends impersonating one another.

"Nooo," the triclops groaned that there was photographic evidence of the two of them "swapping" as a costume idea.

* * *

The next bout of battles were about to begin with Todoroki Shoto and Hanta Sero, who were just introduced. While many had seen some displays of Todoroki's abilities, even the occupants of the Capsule Corp booth were shocked at the power that the bi-colored boy held in his quirk. Letting out a long whistle of appreciation at how one person seemingly froze an entire half of the stadium in a massive glacier, the only sound that broke them out of their stupor was Vegeta's sudden and loud declaration of "Dibs on the ice boy!".

"Shit," Yamcha spat as he realized that a prime candidate was just snatched up.

"In a _chilling _display, we have a new record for fastest match," Present Mic shouted as Midnight ended the fight after Sero indicated he could not continue the match.

In the first-year student booths, the teenagers were commenting on the fights. "Man, that power is unfair," Kaminari commented. "And after I defeat all of you, I have to go against it." he said confidently.

"Kero," Tsuyu ribbited as she placed her finger on her chin. "What makes you so sure you're going to win?" she inquired slightly offended at being dismissed by her opponent before the fight even began.

"Uh, electric type," he said pointing at himself and then turning his finger at her. "Water type. Did you never play pokemon?" he asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not how that works." Iida scoffed at the silly notion of using a video game type advantage system to determine effective match ups.

"I mean, it kind of is," Momo shrugged as she thought on how some quirks were direct counters to other types of quirks.

"I dunno," Gohan shrugged as he sat in his seat. "I think it was more that Todoroki was better trained with his quirk than Sero was. The strategy was good and would have worked if he was faster or stronger." His addition to the conversation was because he had come back from the nurse's station, having given some answers to Itsuka about his training to get stronger. Tsuyu smiled at his presence. "At least that's what I think."

"You really think that training would get someone who's weak to beat someone who is strong?" Mineta inquired as he knew something was up with his classmate's strength and that it wasn't the same as quirks.

"Training is how I managed to get where I am now," Gohan shrugged as for him and the people he knew, training and skill tended to beat out raw power in many cases.

Present Mic called for the next two fighters, Kaminari and Tsuyu. As the two rose from their seats, Gohan looked up at the frog girl. "Hey, show them how hard you worked." He said to her with a smile.

Tsuyu walked out of the booth with a blush on her cheeks. "Man, you are a flirt," Jirou snickered, shocking Gohan to look at her with visible confusion.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "It's not, I'm not flirting." Gohan denied.

"Dude, you are kind of a flirt," Kirishima said in agreement with his female classmate.

"I am offering encouragement," Gohan huffed as he saw no one believe him.

As the teens snickered at Gohan's denial. The Capsule Corp booth was busy in another conversation. "Okay, but really, what did Gohan do to get such a cute girlfriend like you?" Yamcha bluntly asked.

Tomoko rubbed her hands together. "He's just, different, I guess." She answered as she tried to explain what attracts her to her boyfriend.

"You mean he's an alien?" Piccolo inquired.

"No, I mean, he might have an alien for a father, but, he's just like everyone else I've met, but not," Tomoko denied, not wanting to seem offensive. "It's really hard to explain, just, I like him."

"I think that's really sweet," Eighteen said with a smiled as she kissed the top of Krillin's head. "It's tough being different, but not, at the same time. But this little family is pretty good at accepting people like that."

A small ding on Tomoko's phone brought her attention back to what was going on around her. "Help?" Tomoko questioned as she looked over to Gohan's booth.

Piccolo was chuckling as he had been listening in on the students. "He's just being teased is all. I think it's good for him. He's not really had a chance at a normal childhood."

"He got a good education," Chi-Chi said with a frown as she was proud of how smart her son had become.

"That tutor you hired was _whipping _him!" Piccolo shouted as he had kept an eye on Gohan after they got back from Namek and was shocked at what he saw and heard. "Honestly that human was lucky Gohan's not vindictive."

"Woah," Krillen exclaimed as this was the first he'd heard of this. "What the hell Chi-Chi?!"

"I threw him out." the mother said with an exasperated tone as if she would let the tutor stay after she discovered this.

"Did you call the police?" Tomoko inquired. "So he couldn't just go to someone else and start that again on someone less durable."

"No, I just chased him away." Chi-Chi answered the question with a bit of embarrassment as that did seem like the proper thing to do, now that she looked back on the situation.

* * *

After a brief waiting period Midnight announced the third battle, between Kaminari and Tsuyu.

"So you already got dibs on the girl then?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, Gohan already brought her to the Lookout so that'll be a decent place to train for a bit." Piccolo nodded as he watched Tsuyu expertly dodge that huge burst of electricity that left her opponent in a daze.

"Strong power, no tolerance," Yamcha sighed as he dismissed this as a good candidate for training as it would take longer to get the boy able to use his power without harming himself than the week they would get with the student.

Tsuyu having avoided any damage was quickly cleared by Recovery Girl to return to the booth, while Kaminari would need to underp himself after overuse of his quirk. When she sat down next to Gohan, the other teens 'oohed' when Gohan's cheeks turned pink. "What did I miss." Tsuyu inquired as she would like to be let in on whatever joke was going around the class.

"They uh," Gohan stammered as he tried to explain the situation without getting slapped. "Think I'm flirting with you."

"Oh," Tsuyu responded. "I don't mind. You're cute, so it's okay."

"Wait, what?" Gohan exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, I like you, so if you wanted to flirt with me, that's fine," Tsuyu answered. Doing two things with her answer, making the teasing not fun because they couldn't get a reaction and secondly, letting Gohan know she liked him.

"Is that how that works?!" Mineta cried out in despair. "You just have to be cute and you can flirt with people?"

"Kind of," was the collective response the 1-A girls gave.

"Haha, yes, dibs," Bulma whooped as she pointed at the pink haired inventor as she 'fought' Iida in her fight. "She's going to do great things for Capsule Corp one day, I just know it."

Present Mic had been prepared to announce the victory of Iida in his 'fight' with Hatsume Mei. But Suddenly Aizawa snatched the microphone away from his colleague. "And just like that, the entire third and final first-year sports festival event has been completely dominated by class 1-A," his voice smug as he wore a shit eating grin having only his students remaining in the running for the attention. "We will begin the second half of the preliminary rounds after a short break." Turning off the microphone as he went to go find Sekijiro to gloat.

* * *

Sero slowly walked into the 1-A booth, depressed and still a bit cold from being stuck in Todoroki's quirk but Recovery Girl had told him to get some sunlight to help warm himself up. "I was completely overpowered," he sighed. "I had no way to win."

"That's not what Midoriya thinks," Sato commented.

Sero looked at his classmate. "Oh really, what could I have done better?"

Gohan tapped his chin for a moment. "Well, it seems a lot of Todoroki's ice moves are based on his forming them on the ground, while I think he could still create the ice in the air, it'd be far less accurate and much harder to control. In addition, once he's fired his quirk it can't change direction so at the distance you were at, as long as you don't remain still he'd have a harder time hitting you." He thought out loud as the class listened to the insight someone had on one of the strongest quirks they have ever seen. "In addition, quirks have limits. We've seen after each attack like that, ice begins to form on his body, which may actually be some type of limiter for him where he could get too cold to keep making ice, which sounds silly, but if he was using the other half of his quirk he could-" Gohan's musings were cut short as he turned to the clatter of a chair as Todoroki stormed out of the booth.

"Oh, right." Gohan said dejectedly as he looked at his lap. "I, should probably apologize." Rising out of his seat to go and find Todoroki.

"What's all that about?" Kirishima asked as he and the class turned to look at the leaving student.

"Don't get involved." Bakugo said firmly, startling everyone because he had been quiet since he got into the booth. "It's Half-and-Half's problem. Focus on yourselves before I crush you all." He warned drawing their focus back onto the tournament.

"Dang it," Gohan said as he hurried to catch up to Todoroki, suddenly a large form stepped around the corner to block him.

"You!" Endeavor hissed. "The boy who will battle my son. You will..." He paused as he got a good look at Gohan, having been dismissing the other competitors as beneath his attention, but now that he was face to face, but this close and he was able to recognize the child for who he was. "You are not Izuku Midoriya." His voice firm as he like a few people in the highest rankings of hero society were aware of the true identity of the person who killed Cell.

"No, I'm not Endeavor." Gohan sighed.

"What is someone like you doing at this school?" the fiery hero demanded to know.

"Getting a license and doing what my father believed I was capable of." Gohan starting to float off the floor so that he was eye level with the much taller man. "Now I was going to go try and talk to Todoroki, but I think it'd be much better if you did it for me."

"Do what?" Endeavor folded his arms as he glared at the boy.

"Be a father." Gohan shouted.

"Uh oh," Piccolo said as he stood up quickly. "Seems Gohan's yelling at someone. I think it's that guy Vegeta was going to start a fight with."

Instead of acting shocked the rest of the booth, barring Tomoko were gleeful. "Gohan might start a fight, let's go watch," Yamcha said happily as he ran out of the booth.

"No wait," Tomoko called out as she hurried after the group.

Nezu having a listening device in the booth, carefully hidden, just to monitor for problems, started to heavily sweat. "Sir." All Might said as he saw the small principal dab his forehead. "Is everything okay?"

"We are going to find out if luck based quirks exist today, because Endeavor has gotten into an argument with Gohan." Nezu chuckled nervously.

Letting out a long whistle Hound Dog settled into his seat. "Picking fights with the two strongest beings in the known universe in one day. That is, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Retarded?" Snipe answered for him.

"Yeah, that." The school councilor nodded.

"I have raised him to be strong," Endeavor shouted.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Don't you give me that, I heard it all from Vegeta, it was bunk then, and it's bunk now."

"Like you know anything about raising a child to be strong." Endeavor snarled. Unnoticed to him the Capsule Corp booth had arrived and was looking down the hall to watch the entertainment. Unfortunately, the mass exodus of people from one booth resulted in a camera man following them, seeing the potential for a juicy story.

"Woah, check it out," Jirou pointed to the large screen in the arena that had been broadcasting small snippets with the audience and their thoughts so far. "Endeavor and Midoriya are yelling at each other."

"Huh." Tsuyu sounded out as she saw the argument going on between the two. "I guess Endeavor's going to die today." Commenting as she and the rest of the arena were watching the situation unfold.

"Running, running, running, running," All Might repeated to himself as he frantically sprinted through the arena hoping to get to the scene before things escalated.

"Gohan," Tomoko called out as she pushed through the group. "How about I take you back to the student booths, okay?" she said calmly as she knew that he would be more receptive than Vegeta was about being led away from confrontation. And getting Gohan away from the source of his frustration would be better for everyone.

Endeavor, furious that someone was interfering in his argument, raised his fist. "Stay out of this woman," he shouted as he brought his arm down at Tomoko who had gotten within reach of him. Inches from Tomoko's face, Gohan had firmly gripped Endeavor's wrist, stopping the swing.

With a vicious snarl, Gohan twisted his wrist, snapping the bones in the pro-heroes arm, making him kneel on the floor in pain. "NEVER," Gohan glared down as he bared his teeth at the man on the ground. "Do that again." Before striking him in gut, making the man pass out.

The collective audience was losing their minds, not only was the Number Three hero getting into an argument with a U.A. student, something that would have been a major scandal and that talk of the news for the day. But then that situation further escalated into leaving a hero presumably out of commission due to the attack of said student.

The camera man had let out a gasp at what he saw before all eyes turned to him. The camera catching Gohan's anger for them viewers to see. In the dimmer hallways, Gohan's eyes were alight with energy, as his focus zeroed in on the camera man. Luckily for him, Gohan and the camera man, All Might quickly arrived on the scene as Bulma hurried over to help cover up what just happened.

"Vegeta, get Gohan somewhere he can calm down," Bulma ordered, taking charge of the situation to try and mitigate the damage done. "Krillin you're a police officer, take a report on what you saw. Piccolo get him," pointing a finger at Endeavor. "To Recovery Girl and Dende. And you!" Bulma turned her frustration on the camera man. "Who gave you the right to film a minor without their expressed consent, I know for a fact the broadcasting rights only cover the events themselves, you had no business recording this. I want to know your name and who you used to work for, because I will have your skin as a rug when I'm done with you." The last thing the monitors showed before the feed was cut was Bulma's furious face stomping towards the camera.

"Come on," Eighteen said as she pulled Tomoko back with her to follow Vegeta as he got Gohan out of the arena and far away from civilization. "You want to be a part of this, this is your chance to deal with some of the ugliness."

* * *

"He took down the Number Three in two hits. That's insane," Kirishima was cheering, as for him, stopping Endeavor from hitting one of his teachers was pretty manly. While the others were more shocked at what they saw.

"Did Ragdoll just call Midoriya, Gohan?" Videl asked her classmates, unsure if she had heard that correctly or not.

"Yeah, she did," Iida nodded. "A possible pet name? It would mean cooked rice." He shrugged as he was guessing.

"Is that some cute way of her calling him a snack?" Mina added on with a giggle.

"See there," Death Arms shouted as he pointed at the screen that every single hero was diligently watching, it wasn't every day that Endeavor got into a heated argument, on camera, with a civilian, who was a child. Many of the other heroes were now starting to realize that maybe the Number Three had a bit of a temper. "She called him Gohan, I did not mishear it that time."

"Okay, but what does that mean?" Mt. Lady shrugged as she had to admit that the older hero was right in this case.

"I don't know, but that group of people clearly does, and I'm willing to bet the school does too." Death Arms said frustrated that this didn't particularly amount to any great revelation.

* * *

Landing in a deserted valley, far from any living people. Vegeta threw Gohan back a bit and sized him up. "So." Vegeta said, letting his word hang for a while.

With a yell, Gohan exploded his power out, flaring his ki. "That stupid, he was going to hit my Tomoko," his voice angry as he stomped around. "I was this close to killing him," Gohan hissed as he put his fingers together, nearly touching.

"I could tell," Vegeta smirked as he watched the younger saiyan go through his emotions. "I would have done the same thing if anyone tried that with my Bulma."

"Really, you dragged him all the way out here to congratulate him!" Eighteen shouted as she landed with Tomoko, who hurried over to Gohan to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," Vegeta said sarcastically. "Wouldn't you have done the same if someone tried to hit the bald one?"

"Of course," Eighteen said as she flipped her hair. "I just wouldn't expect Chi-Chi or Bulma to drag me away to say how proud they were of me."

"Hey, you okay?" Tomoko asked as Gohan brought his power back under control.

Nodding slowly, he took a deep breath to calm himself down, using one of Piccolo's teachings to meditate. "Yeah, I, probably really screwed up this time." He said dejectedly, worrying about the outcome of his losing control in public.

"Not really, I mean, it looks bad, but mostly for Endeavor. I was off the clock and out of uniform, he was basically going to attack a civilian, on camera, that would have been really bad for him. Probably still is." Tomoko smirked a little as she thought about what must be going on back at the arena.

"Come on, you can heal him just fine," Pixie-Bob screeched as she was held back from clawing out Endeavor's eyes. Meanwhile Dende had sighed as he stood over the unconscious man.

"I can't in good conscious let you do more harm to someone, who cannot defend themselves." Dende reluctantly said. "Stupid god oath and stuff." he muttered as he raised his hands to fix the broken arm. "There, it's not broken, I'm not giving him energy to wake up though, he can do that on his own." Dende compromised.

"But it was really sweet that you would protect me," she smiled as she tilted up Gohan's head and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Get a room," Vegeta called out as Eighteen whistled to tease the couple, who blushed and tried to not look at the two people watching them.

"You can leave us here, Gohan is capable of flying me back," Tomoko called out, hoping the other two would fly off.

"Can't, Chi-Chi would be angry if we left her poor, defenseless son at the mercy of his girlfriend," Eighteen teased, knowing it would make them blush even more.

"I want to make sure he's doing it right," Vegeta shrugged. "Bulma and myself have destroy a number of beds, I would assume that here they could at least break a couple of boulders."

"We are NOT going to have sex," Gohan shouted. "Out here," he added on. "With people watching." Gohan further amended his declaration.

"So if we leave you'll do the deed?" Eighteen's voice sultry as she knew Gohan didn't have what it took to go further than where he was at now.

"Okay, I get it," Gohan exclaimed. "I'm calm now. Can you stop." His tone annoyed, but with a hint of happiness that his friends would try this hard to keep him from losing control.

* * *

"I'm sorry cousin," Nezu said on the phone with King Furry. "This got out of hand and we weren't able to intervene before it became what it was." He heard the door slam open and he turned around to see a furious Bulma. "Mrs. Briefs, I am terribly sorry that this-"

"Save it Nezu," Bulma huffed. "You didn't know that guy was going to follow us. Dammit, we should have been smarter about this," she sighed as she realized that it was becoming harder and harder to hide themselves now that one of them had moved to a higher profile living. "I just came to let you know that Endeavor's arm isn't broken any more, and he's recovering in the nurse's office."

"Thank you," Nezu nodded grateful that the hero would not be out of commission for a long period of recovery. Even if he didn't like the man, Endeavor was good at his job when it came to capturing villains and it would be harder on the other heroes to pick up his slack if he had to be out of work for a few weeks to recover. "What became of Gohan, if I may ask?"

"Vegeta took him somewhere, they're probably in Africa right now, either punching each other, or I dunno, getting drunk," Bulma shrugged. "What about this festival?"

"Unfortunately, if Gohan does not return it will be considered a forfeit," Nezu said. "There is nothing we can do about that. And your compatriots?"

"They've gotten back in the booth, Chi-Chi's firm on not letting them out until this is all over. Which is fine, since Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Roshi still need to pick someone to train. Oh, yeah, they're also doing that too," she added on.

"Doing what, exactly?" Sekijiro asked.

"They're going to send training offers for a couple of the students." Bulma answered. "Those knuckleheads got it into the idea that Gohan training anyone was hilarious and now they are trying to see who the best trainer is. So, be prepared for that." Leaving the booth to go and return to her friends.

Sighing Nezu just grabbed a snack from the table near him. "Whatever," he grumbled as he just wanted today to be over.

* * *

"Attention listeners," Present Mic's voice blanketing the stadium. "After a bit of a hiccup, we are prepared to get back to the action. Starting off the second half of the preliminaries is Mezo Shoji, the multi-limbed warrior, who was shown to be very versatile with his body." The crowd clapping for the tall boy as he strode out. "And his opponent, Mina Ashido, a wonder of science, she's ready to slide into first." As Mina slid out on a line of acid onto the stage before doing a small dance to attract the crowds attention.

The fight was much more entertaining than the previous one, as this time both competitors were engaging in direct confrontation, unfortunately, Mina was more reluctant to splash Shoji with her stronger acids which was all the advantage he needed to eventually capture her and toss her out of the ring.

"I think I'll take him" Tien nodded as Shoji lifted his many arms. "He'd probably be a natural at the multi-form and the Four Witches Style technique."

"_I'm gonna have to choose soon otherwise all the good students will get grabbed, and I'll lose," _Yamcha thought to himself as the next fighters came out.

"Aheheh," Master Roshi adjusted his glasses. "I'll take her," he declared as even covered with a thick jacket, Momo's assets were easy to notice.

"NO," Chi-Chi shouted as she slapped the perverted old man on the back of his head. "Master Roshi, you cannot perv on women who are almost three hundred years younger than you."

"Why not, how many ladies are going to be my age anyway," Roshi huffed in annoyance.

As the next two fighters came out, Mineta nervous as he stared across the field at Kirishima who was smirking confidently. "It's not too late to back out now, no shame in walking away from a losing fight." Kirishima offered.

"N-no," Mineta stammered nervously as Kirishima slammed his fists together, resonating a loud smack, the same sound of two boulder's striking each other. "Mi-Midoriya says weak can beat strong, so I can beat you." His opening move landed a sticky ball on Kirishima's knuckles, which didn't help him as Kirishima's punch to Mineta ensured that he was just stuck on his opponent's fist as he slammed him into the ground repeatedly, screeching in pain before Midnight called the fight.

"Good heart," Yamcha nodded before laughing as Kirishima thrashed his opponent. "But small dudes just don't have what it takes."

A noticeable vein bulged on Krillin's head. "You think you can just write off the small guy, what, because he's got a weak quirk. Well, then I'll take him." Krillin declared.

"Did I at least look cool?" Mineta whimpered in the infirmary as he look pretty well beaten up from Kirishima.

"No," Recovery Girl bluntly stated. "The crowd was laughing."

"Oh," Mineta sniffled as he really felt that he could try and win. The pain of looking like a fool much greater than the beating he had received, mostly because after Recovery Girl used her quirk and some glowing light he was actually feeling pretty good. He did wonder who that green man was with her, but assumed it was just an assistant or an intern for a hospital on loan to help the school nurse.

"Then I'll take the red head," Yamcha smirked as he felt glad he was able to trick Krillin into choosing a sub optimal candidate.

* * *

"Hey Gohan, since it's just us here," Tomoko said, ignoring that Eighteen and Vegeta were playing chaperon to them. "Could you continue helping me with my ki?"

"Sh-sure," Gohan nodded as he sat on the ground and collected himself. As he ran though the instruction he had given the U.A teachers.

"You know, they do look good together." Eighteen commented as she watched the couple. Vegeta's response was a gruff snort.

"Okay, now just hold my hand," Gohan extended out his hand to Tomoko. "You've felt me flying before, now you just do the same."

Slowly as Tomoko lifted off the ground, her expression of fierce determination was replaced with glee as she was now flying, without any fancy gear. "Gohan." She exclaimed as she wobbled in the air. "This is incredible."

"You're doing amazing Tomoko," Gohan quietly said as he watched the green haired woman giggle happily, spinning around, her hair whipping in the wind around her face. Her eyes shining with delight.

"When he looks at her, she is all he sees," Vegeta stated. "That is a bond that cannot be broken, she is the one he wants." The Saiyan Prince watched as Gohan floated closer to Tomoko and held out his hand. Nervously she took it and the pair danced around off the ground, slowly spinning, rising and falling, as they held each other. "You're recording this aren't you?" He asked as he saw Eighteen with her phone out.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi's going to want to see this." Eighteen nodded with a smile as she continued to capture the sweet moment.

Back at the stadium Present Mic was commentating on Uraraka and Katsuki's fight. "And in a truly upsetting ending, Bakugo makes it to the next round."

"If you are going to do it, do it right," Aizawa groaned at the clear bias being shown, even if he preferred Uraraka's quiet nature to Bakugo's explosive one.

"I'm taking her," Roshi said seriously as he tapped his cane on the ground. "She's got the spirit, she will make an excellent pupil."

"No pervy stuff?" Bulma asked.

Shaking his head. "No, that young woman out there." Nodding towards the arena as Uraraka was wheeled away on the robot stretcher. "Put her all into that fight, I will teach her. I haven't seen that level of determination since Goku, I would be proud to see her succeed."

"And I guess that's all of us then," Yamcha folded his arms behind his head as the teachers wrapped up the first rounds.

* * *

Todoroki had stormed off in frustration, he didn't want to be around Midoriya if he was going to tell him to use his father's quirk. He had been sitting in the waiting room, for the next round to begin, for him this was a chance to vent his frustrations on Midoriya, since they would end up as competitors. The door opening was something that drew his attention because he was not sure who would bother coming to check on him. "Hey bro," Fuyumi said as she stepped into the room.

Todoroki was surprised that his sister had shown up to the arena. "Fuyumi, what's going on."

"It's dad," she said with a sigh as she sat down next to him on the couch.

Frowning, Todoroki sat back firmly in his spot. "What about him?"

"Just, watch," she said as she held out her phone.

"_In a stunning display, Japan's Number Three Professional Hero was defeated in two strikes by a U.A. student. Here's the footage, which we got from one of our cameramen." _The reporter said as the footage rolled.

"I will raise my child how I see fit." Endeavor shouted at the half-saiyan.

"No, you don't get to do that you thick headed jackass, you have to raise your child in a healthy way, show how much you love and care for them, they are not, some fucking, I can't even think of the word," Gohan spat as he shoved his finger in the heroes face. "I don't know what the fuck you think you are doing, but it is wrong. This isn't some game you are playing, this is your son, you have no right to put you feelings of inadequacy on him."

"Just because you're so tough, doesn't mean you get to order humans like me around," Endeavor snarled.

Todoroki watched as his classmate continued to argue with his father, even while he was curious about some of the words being chosen when they shouted at each other. It all came to a head when he saw his dad take a swing at one of his teachers. The camera couldn't even see Gohan move to stop his dead. But he heard the sickening snap, the screams of pain and Gohan's pure rage in that situation.

"He actually meant it." Todoroki muttered as he saw his classmate knock his father out before the camera feed was forced to shut off when a shouting Mrs. Briefs got in the cameraman's face. "I thought he was mocking me."

"What was that Shoto?" Fuyumi asked as she didn't fully hear her younger brother.

Standing up from his seat he quickly went to the door. "I need to see him." Todoroki declared as he went out to the arena for his fight.

* * *

"With Izuku Midoriya's sudden disappearance, Todoroki Shoto wins by forfeit." Midnight announces to a confused and angry arena.

Todoroki didn't know what to do, he hadn't expected his foe to not show up. "Where is he?!" He turned and shouted at Midnight.

"Not here," Midnight responded with a shrug. Reaching up to her headset to contact Nezu. "Where is he?" she inquired.

"Mrs. Briefs mentioned that he would likely be in Africa right now," Nezu answered the question to the best of his ability. Pulling out his phone he called Mrs. Briefs. "Excuse me, but do you know where Gohan is currently?" Bulma's voice asking Piccolo to contact Gohan to let him know to come back if he's calmed down.

"Sorry, Gohan said that if he's out of the tournament, then there's no real point for him to be at the stadium still," Bulma said over the phone. "He'll see you all next week. He has his girlfriend to keep him busy." Snorting as she said the last detail.

The teachers collectively groaned as Nezu had the phone on speaker so they all heard the comments by Bulma. They heard Chi-Chi's shocked squawk before the phone hung up. Seemingly every loose end was tied up so the staff went back to enjoying the festival.

"That woman is with my son, alone," Chi-Chi shouted.

"Calm down Chi-Chi." Bulma chuckled. "Vegeta and Eighteen are with them. At least one of them should be able to make sure their clothes stay on." Bulma said as she tried to placate the now furious mother.

"Which one are you talking about?" Krillin asked nervously.

"Well obviously Eighteen, Vegeta would probably just tell him to get started on expanding the Saiyan race," Bulma waved off.

Krillin tugged at his collar and gulped down his fears. "Uhh, Eighteen might think it's a good thing for Gohan do to that. Something about helping him feel more normal."

"SOMEONE GO GET MY SON, AND HE BETTER BE A VIRGIN WHEN HE GETS BACK HERE!" Chi-Chi's voice thundered through the stadium, seeming to shake the very foundation. In a scramble most of the booth shot into the sky and rocketed towards the last place they sensed Gohan's energy. It didn't matter that Piccolo would arrive first, none of them wanted to still be sitting in their seats.

* * *

The rest of the sports festival seemed to go by fairly quickly. Tsuyu's increased power level allowed her to edge out in her fight with Iida, allowing her to dodge his moves, if barely, however, she hadn't seen his Recipro Burst move so she had been surprised when suddenly her classmate rocketed towards her. "Ker-Ribbit," Tsuyu coughed as she spat out a ball of ki at Iida who was moving too fast to dodge and was blown off course and found himself pinned before he was able to recover.

"Wahoo," Midnight cheered. "And moving onto the semi-finals is Tsuyu Asui with a surprising use of technique." The crowd awkwardly clapping as they had not expected the frog girl to have a ranged offensive move, especially one that looked very similar to one used by another student earlier.

"Okay, something fishy is going on here," Videl commented as she and the rest of 1-A were surprised by Tsuyu's attack. "Her quirk is frog, since when can she fire lights, which are, just like Midoriya's." She realized.

"I think someone has some explaining to do," Jirou tapped her foot in annoyance as the strangeness kept cropping up in their class.

When Tsuyu returned to the booth, after the next bout between Shoji and Tokoyami raged below, she could feel a tense atmosphere in the air. "Okay, what's up with you?" Mina accused as she and Hagakure seated themselves on both her sides, blocking her in.

"I don't know what you mean," Tsuyu said, which in a way was truthful, so long as they never directly asked, she was free to answer the questions how she saw fit.

"Ms. Asui," Iida pushed up his glasses. "I can tell that attempted to beat around the bush will simply waste time and not get any results. What is it about Gohan," using that name intentionally. "That is causing these changes."

"He's," Tsuyu said before she gulped. "Midoriya," she corrected herself, which only further convinced the class that she knew more than she was letting on. "Has an interesting lifestyle. And before you ask, while I am aware of what is going on, it is not my place to explain someone else's personal life history. As I am sure if I knew any of yours, you would not like to have another person tell it."

"Fair enough," Momo sighed as she could understand how their questions might come across as insensitive.

"So you do know what he's up to then Frog Face." Bakugo huffed.

Tsuyu slowly nodded to answer the inquiry.

"Fine," Folding his arms and leaning back. "Just tell him I'm going to figure out how it works and crush him."

"I will, but you should be getting ready for your fight now," She said as she refocused on the fight finishing up below. Shoji, while powerful was unable to handle Dark Shadow's range and eventually tired out.

* * *

"But we aren't," Gohan protested as he slowly, for him, flew back towards Japan after his friends arrived to collect him. Having to make sure not to go too fast for Tomoko's benefit.

Krillin shook his head as he flew alongside, the group in a loose formation. "I know, it's just, Chi-Chi is..." Trailing off as Gohan rolled his eyes.

"I know how my mother is Krillin," Gohan said exasperatedly.

"Then you know she's only concerned about you." Eighteen commented as she lowered herself next to Krillin. "She's watching her baby boy grow up in front of her and she's unsure of what to do. She wants to let you go out and make your own choices but she wants you to be safe, so a lot of what she's going to do may seem to be contradictory but, she does it out of love."

Sighing Gohan closed his eyes and contemplated the truth of Eighteen's wisdom. "Yeah, I get it." Opening them to look at Tomoko in his arms. "I just, don't know what to do."

"Neither do I Gohan." Tomoko answered as she caressed his cheek. "Even though I've had boyfriends before, those experiences don't help me with someone else. Everyone is different and I'm figuring this out with you." Tomoko said to reassure her boyfriend. "And what works best is if we figure these out together."

"I can do that." Gohan smiled as he leaned his head forward and kissed Tomoko lightly. Landing outside the stadium, on a side with less civilians. The group walked past the heroes stationed by the doors. The adults holding up their passes, while with Gohan, the heroes were unsure if they should stop the person who they saw knock out a fellow hero.

When they arrived back at the Capsule Corp booth it was to a frustrated Chi-Chi who was barely paying attention to the fights, as the final battle was beginning between Todoroki and Bakugo. As soon as the door opened the mother pulled Gohan into a seat next to her. "Your clothes stayed on right?" She demanded to know.

"MOM?!" Gohan exclaimed. "Come on, please." He pleaded as he could see the adults snicker as they took their seats again.

"Hey Chi-Chi," Eighteen called out as she slid into a seat next to the mother. "Take a look at this video I caught." Sending a wink to Gohan for him to slip into a different seat while Chi-Chi was cooing at the video of her son dancing with Tomoko in the air.

Closing his eyes Gohan felt a light weight settle onto his shoulder as he and Tomoko rested for the remaining parts of the festival. Even as the awards were given out to the three top scorers, the atmosphere was very somber as the top two felt that they didn't get a real chance to test themselves after Gohan left the arena. After thanking the students for their efforts that day, many people, from hero to civilian alike went home that day with more questions than answers.


	9. Chapter 9

"There sensei," Shigaraki paused the video of Gohan arguing with Endeavor. "This was the boy who defeated the Nomu, his hair turned gold and it was over in seconds."

"I see," the static on the television screen attached to the wall warbled for a moment. "That is unfortunate, but now understandable. I will be giving you some more Nomu's to make a statement of your own, I will need to attend to other details. We will require more information." The screen cutting out after All for One finished his instructions.

Stepping into the laboratory, the sounds of machinery whirring. "Doctor, my suspicions were correct, the half-saiyan Son Gohan has emerged into the public once more, we will need to accelerate our time table before he or his compatriots catch onto the plan." Striding up to the mustachioed man wearing goggles.

"I am unsure where to go, I was certain that the first Nomu would have been enough to kill All Might and any other hero it came across. Even with what notes I salvaged from Dr. Gero's destroyed lab, I couldn't create something strong enough to match that level of power. The Nomu's weren't even close to the beauty that was Cell." The doctor lamented as having spent years pouring over every detail of the deceased mad scientist's notes was enlightening towards his own new designs. He was even preparing to splice quirk genetic material into other people to create subjects with multiple quirks without the severe weakness of mental degradation that the Nomus suffered from.

"We would need to know if these Saiyans have any weaknesses that can be exploited." All for One mused as he paced. "All Might has his wound I gave him years ago. These alien lifeforms will also have something that can be exploited for our benefit."

"Hmm," the doctor hummed before he snapped his fingers. "We need a quirk to find their weakness. And I know just the person," he turned his chair to the computer and pulled up files on heroes, before the face of a woman with green hair was on screen. "Get her quirk from her and you'll know their every weakness."

"Excellent, we will monitor the situation to find the optimal time to strike." All for One chuckled darkly as he returned to his plotting.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around much faster than Gohan would have liked. After the sports festival ended, Gohan had the entirety of Sunday to reflect on his actions. And the feelings he had weren't the greatest. As he walked towards the train station that morning in the rain he could hear the whispers of people who noticed him. Many were cautious of him, because of his attack on Endeavor. Instead of getting into the crowded train car he opted to fly to the school instead and landed just outside the gate.

"Woah." Gohan called out as he dodged out of the way of his classmate Iida. "Where's the fire?" Picking up his pace to run alongside the other boy.

"Nowhere _Midoriya_." Iida answered as he put emphasis on Gohan's name. "It is the first day back after a momentous event in our careers and we should do more to exemplify the traits of a hero by arriving early."

As the two opened their lockers to change their shoes, Gohan looked over at his classmate and wondered if now would be a good time to discuss what he heard on the news. "Hey Iida," softly calling out to his classmate. "I uh, heard about your brother." Gohan had gotten another Senzu bean in case the worst had happened.

"Nonsense," Iida waved him off. "I was very worried too, but Recovery Girl stopped by that night and took care of him. He's been told to take a break to recover but he'll be back in top shape in a week." The teenager was incredibly relieved that their school nurse was such a capable person. She had been almost giddy when she arrived as she wanted to try out some new applications of her quirk and had amazed the doctors that she was able to completely heal his brother's spine.

"Oh yeah," Gohan nodded. "Well then, don't take my condolences, just tell him I wish him a speedy recovery." Happy that instead of something depressing starting the week it was actually good news.

* * *

As soon as Gohan stepped into the room, it was obvious that the conversations had managed to turn towards him as the topic, evidenced by them all suddenly stopping. "Okay, what's going on now?"

Electing herself as the speaker of the class on issue Momo strode forth. "We would like to know what Ragdoll meant when she called you Gohan on Saturday." The class nodded in agreement as they would like some kind of an answer to one of the mysteries of their classmate.

Deciding that if the entire class wanted to know, avoiding that topic would simply cause animosity between them. "It's my name, or was my name," Gohan shrugged. "I had to change it after I moved out of the mountains."

"What?" Kaminari questioned.

"I used to live in the Paozu Mountains as a kid," Gohan scratched the back of his head. "It was just my mom, my dad and I. After my dad died again-, it just," hoping the class wouldn't press on his slip up. "We couldn't feasibly stay in such a secluded place, not with my mother pregnant. So Bulma convinced her that we should move into the city, so we changed our names to avoid any..." Pausing as he tried to think of the way to explain wanting his privacy without telling them the truth about Cell.

Gohan was saved when the door opened and Aizawa entered the room, his presence ceasing all conversations as the students hurried to their seats. "Today is an important day in the road map of your careers as heroes. Today you pick your code names." Aizawa's words excited the class into a frenzy of jubilation. "Ahem," he coughed into his hand, silencing them once more.

"This is related to the offers you have received from numerous agencies who are showing interest in your potential." Pushing a button to display the names of the students and the offers they got. With Bakugo, Todoroki and Tsuyu having the most for placing in the highest ranks of the festival. "However, some of you received a few special offers from some unique individuals, and I highly suggest you consider them." Aizawa said as he went around the room and handed those of the 1-A class that Gohan's friends had made offers to.

Of them only Tsuyu seemed outwardly happy. "Thank you sir, I will do you proud to get as strong as I can while training with Mister Piccolo." the frog girl deciding to ignore any other offers and instead go with the Namekian.

"Wait, you didn't even see what other agencies sent you offers and you're just going to take this one?" Momo questioned, curious as to why this one offer outweighed even knowning the rest of them.

"Of course, none of the other offers could compare to these special ones." Tsuyu bluntly said.

"Mine just says," Todoroki said aloud. "I am coming to get you at 7pm." looking around the room. "Is this a threat?"

"No," Gohan sighed. "Vegeta just doesn't bother asking when he's decided something." Turning around to face the other teen. "Look, it's just easier to go along with it sometimes, worst case scenario you're going to be stronger than your dad by the end of the week." He said, fairly confident that Vegeta would get him into gravity training right away.

"No way, a first-year student capable of defeating a top pro, that's ridiculous," Sero scoffed. "Oh wait, you did that. I retract my previous statement."

"Wait, how do you know who sent the offers?" Uraraka asked as she looked up from her offer from the Turtle Hermit.

"Because those are my friends who sent them out." Gohan answered. "They all made some dumb bet about who could train someone the best in one week. Each one of them are accomplished martial artists of incredible strength."

This was enough to make those who received the offers consider them very carefully. "If they are your friends and so strong, why aren't you getting an offer from them?" Iida questioned.

"Well for one, I've been training with them all since I could walk. So there's not really anything I can learn from them I don't already know. Secondly, I'm stronger than all of them, except Vegeta, for now." Gohan tacked on, his pride not allowing him to give up in this race for the strongest. "I was just going to stay in the U.A. actually. Do some training here for the week."

"Wait can students do that?" Sekijiro questioned from the open doorway.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few minutes ago in the 1-B classroom, Sekijiro had to deal with a somber class, all but one of them failed to make it into the final event. "I know the pool of offers is small," he said as he had a few dozen to share among his entire class. "But, we will make the most of it. We are not the reject class."

"It feels like it," Pony said sadly as she rested her head on her desk.

Much of the class was sharing that sentiment. They had all been knocked out before they could do anything to really show off in the festival. And before that the 1-A class was getting all the attention because of the villains they fought, which further pushed 1-B out of the spotlight.

Clenching the small stack of offer papers in his hands, Sekijiro headed down the hall to see if he could get some help from Aizawa to come up with something for his students so they didn't fall behind, until he heard Gohan's declaration.

Shrugging Gohan looked at the 1-B teacher. "I mean you guys are licensed heroes and I'm pretty sure there isn't a rule against it. Other than going to Yardrat like my dad, I wouldn't really be able to do a whole lot. But then I'd be gone for about a year if I took that option." Gohan rubbed his chin as he thought about the places around the galaxy he could train at. "Maybe over the summer, learning Instant Transmission would be pretty useful." he started to mutter as he thought about the techniques he could learn.

"Where or what the hell is Yardrat?" Mina leaned over and whispered to Tokoyami.

"Never heard of it." the bird headed boy answered.

"Ahem," Sekijiro cleared his throat, drawing Gohan's attention back to him. "And yes, I am unaware of any rule that would forbid a U.A. student from interning here at the school." He clarified for Gohan. _'Even if such a rule did exist Nezu would probably remove it immediately if Gohan was going to want to stay here.' _Sekijiro smirked to himself. "If you do, would you be opposed to some more students joining you as well?"

"Of course not," Gohan quickly answered in shock. "I couldn't monopolize all of your time like that."

"Oh no, you let us worry about that." Sekijiro said with a smile as he shut the door to the class. Pulling out his phone he quickly called Nezu and explained to him his plan.

"And Gohan doesn't mind teaching more students?" Nezu asked.

"Doesn't seem to really care, however he mentioned something about a Yardrat?" Sekijiro mentioned.

"Unsure, will have to ask Mrs. Briefs about it when I see her next," Nezu mused as he finished his call.

"Good news," Sekijiro said to his students as he re-entered his classroom. "For those of you who want specialized, focused training, we, as in the U.A. staff are making ourselves available for internships this week."

* * *

After further discussion in the 1-A classroom about internship offers. Midnight slunk in and discussed Hero names with the class. Many of the students having already thought of their names years ago. Gohan instead looked at the white board in his hands and realized he was facing an impossible challenge. "Midoriya, is something wrong?" Midnight asked as he had been so sucked into his thoughts he didn't realize that everyone else in the class had presented.

"No, yes," Gohan answered. "I just, never thought about this before." And he realized he genuinely hadn't. _'I know dad told me to protect the world, like a hero, but everything we've done has been hidden or never heard of by others, so I didn't think about making up a name for myself.' _Slowly he looked out the window and saw his own reflection. "Should I?"

Slowly getting out of his seat he wrote down the words he wanted to say for a while now. "It's not going to make a whole lot of sense but. I am Son Gohan." He proudly declared. "This was the name my father gave me, before I thought I should hide from the world. Now I'm going to show off what I can really do." His eyes flashing green for a brief moment.

* * *

As the students handed back their offer sheets throughout the day. Gohan had two people come up to him during lunch. "Hello," he kindly greeted Todoroki and Uraraka. "How can I help you?"

"These people," Uraraka started unsure how to broach the subject.

"Can they really make us stronger?" Todoroki asked quickly, cutting through the awkwardness to get to the point quickly.

Nodding confidently. "Absolutely, they are some of the strongest people I know, each one of them has decades of experience or in your case Uraraka, Master Roshi has been training himself for over three hundred years."

"THREE HUNDRED YEARS!" Ochako shouted in shock.

"Ow," Gohan covered his ears to protect himself from the loud noise. "Yeah, he taught my dad, my grandpa and a bunch of other people over the centuries."

"But, but, that would mean he pre-dates quirk origination, so how has he lived for so long?!" the brunette questioned.

"Oh that's easy, there are a lot of ways to extend your lifespan," Gohan shrugged. "Mostly a waste of time though." As from his own experience, every person who sought out eternal life seems to have met a tragic end, barring Master Roshi, but maybe that was its own punishment, Gohan wondered. "But he's a really good trainer, you'll get really strong if you can put up with his behavior though."

"What's he like?" Uraraka asked nervously.

"Huge pervert," Gohan shrugged. "I mean, it's mostly done as a joke but that might just be because I grew up around him that I'm immune to it."

While Uraraka contemplated the pros and cons of dealing with someone like that, Todoroki quirked an eyebrow. "And Vegeta?"

"Well in your case, you don't really have a choice, he's going to come get you at 7pm." Gohan bluntly told him.

"And if I don't want to go?"

"He doesn't care."

"That would be illegal." Todoroki folded his arms with a frown.

"No one would be stupid enough to try and arrest him," Gohan said with a sad smiled. "The man has a body count that even I have a hard time believing." Recalling the day he sat down one day and tried to comprehend the fact that Vegeta has likely killed hundreds of billions of people throughout the galaxy by genociding them to sell their planets for a profit. "At least Bulma will be around to keep him from killing you." Gohan tried to offer comfort. "Probably."

"Whatever can't be any worse than more training with my father," Todoroki stormed off in frustration.

"He's not really going to die is he?" Uraraka nervously asked. "That's just some weird humor right Midoriya?"

"Ehh, I mean, if he does," Gohan waved his hand back and forth, knowing they could use the dragon balls to bring Todoroki back if Vegeta went too far.

Uraraka nervously left Gohan to his food as she hurried to sit with some of the other classmates as they discussed the offers they were given.

* * *

As the day drew to a close the students were given their hero costumes and sent out to the train station with the tickets they had been given, except the students who chose the special offers, Gohan said they'd be getting picked up. The sound of a whirring engine made many of the students look up. "Hey Gohan," Bulma said as she landed the flying car in an open spot. "How's it hanging?"

"Pretty good Bulma," Gohan chuckled as he spoke casually with the blue haired billionaire genius inventor. "Didn't think you'd be coming too." He said as he saw Vegeta leaning against the car.

"Yeah, I sent an offer to that pink haired girl you were teamed with in the festival." Bulma said as she waved to Mei as she hurried over with a large trunk, which considering the size and weight was not very fast. "Vegeta, can you please put that on the roof?" Bulma requested.

Shrugging the prince hefted the box with one hand and placed it on the roof of the vehicle, causing it to creak under the weight.

"Tha-that was at least half a ton?" Mei gasped at the ease with which her inventions were moved.

"Ice Brat," Vegeta shouted, startling the students who had forgotten just how loud the mysterious man could be. "If you don't want to be made to run all the way to Capsule Corp, you will get in the vehicle now."

With a frustrated huff Todoroki stomped over to the car and was prepared to get into the vehicle when a firm hand stopped him. "Boy, it seems that I will also be teaching you manners," Vegeta snarled as he turned to look at Mei who was standing right behind him.

"After you," Todoroki growled as the pink haired inventor giggled and got into the flying car.

"Better," Vegeta smirked as Todoroki got in and slammed the door. "Teenagers." the Saiyan Prince grunted in frustration as he waited for Bulma to finish talking with Gohan.

Soon the area started to fill up as a few other interesting individuals arrived. "Yo red dude," Yamcha said as he arrived at the station. "Are you ready to be the strongest in the universe?"

"Oh please," Tien scoffed. "You couldn't even be the strongest in a retirement home." The triclops teased as he and Chiaotzu touched down.

"What was that you youngin'? I swear you brats are getting more and more arrogant every century." Master Roshi cackled as he walked up to the station, his cane tapping with each step. "Now where is that cutie that agreed to be my pupil?" He said as he lecherous gaze wafted over the students.

"He-here sir," Uraraka raised her hand as she came over to stand next to the turtle hermit.

"Ahehe," Roshi chuckled. "Well missy, I'm too old to be wasting time, so we'll be on our way." He said as he led the brunette away from her class.

"Just give a Gohan a call if you need help." Yamcha chuckled before knocking his fist on the red headed kid. "We'll leave in a moment, I want to see the look on the purple kid's face when he sees Krillin."

"Where will we be going?" Kirishima asked as he reluctantly agreed to take the special offer when Gohan mentioned these were people he thought were strong.

"We'll train for a week in the Diablo Desert," Yamcha said proudly. "My old haunting ground."

"That place is uninhabitable," Momo gasped as she had heard of the harsh environment, it was regarded as one of the most dangerous places on Earth.

"Hey I used to live there you know." Yamcha defended the place he had called home. "It's not that bad once you get used to it."

Sero jumped back as out of the corner of his eye he realized that someone had been standing next to him the entire time, in his fright he shouted out the first thing that came to his mind. "What the hell is that?!" His outburst earned the attention of his classmates.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Yamcha groaned as Piccolo walked through the group of students.

"It's fun, teaches them to be more aware of their surroundings." Piccolo growled out. "So Tsuyu are you ready for the most intense week of your life?" Nodding firmly, the frog girl stepped up to let Piccolo pick her up off the ground before he took off into the sky and rocketed away at insanely high speeds, the Lookout would prove to be an excellent training ground and one Tsuyu was familiar with.

"Hey hey everyone," Krillin said as he touched down his car. "I was hoping I wasn't late, so where's the student I'm taking with me?" He said as Mineta pushed through the group of students only to stop short as he saw that his mentor for this program wasn't that much taller than him. "What's with that look?" Krillin questioned as he put his hands on his hips.

"Nothing," Mineta sighed as he lugged his boxes behind him, one containing his costume and the other what he would need for the week. "Let's just get this over with."

"Man, something's got him down." Krillin scratched his head as he watched the sullen kid walk up to him.

"Really, didn't know people that tall could get up." Yamcha snickered at his short joke.

"Come on, I've got a lot to teach you," Krillin said as he stormed away with the shorter kid in tow.

"Yamcha, did you always have to make short jokes," Gohan sighed as sometimes the ribbing seemed to go a bit too far at times.

"What, he's fine," Yamcha defended the humor. "I'll make it up to him later, we'll go get some froyo." Turning to his pupil. "Alright, take my hand, and we'll be off."

"Same," Tien turned to Shoji.

Reluctantly the two fighters flew off with their interns to a very confused group of students who hadn't expected everyone to be flying. However they had trains to catch so eventually the only two students left on the platform were Gohan and Itsuka Kendo. "So, since those are your friends," Itsuka rubbed her arm. "Who is Chi-Chi?"

"Oh that's my mom," Gohan chuckled. "Who is just pulling up."

"Where, I don't see a car?" Itsuka looked around at the nearly empty street.

"Look up." Gohan nudged his head surprised that with so many people flying the orange haired teen's first instinct wasn't to check the skies.

"Is she on a cloud?!" Itsuka exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, I did wonder where the Nimbus had gone off to." Gohan mused as he hadn't seen that thing in years. "Hey mom." Gohan waved as his mother pulled up next to them. "So, you're getting back into training too? I didn't think you'd bother."

"Hey, I was in the semi-finals of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and I only lost to your father." Chi-Chi said to her.

"Wait, you were a semi-finalist at the 23rd WMAT?!" Itsuka said in shock. "Oh my gosh, You were Anonymous by Request, you're like my idol." Itsuka gushed as she realized who she was going to be getting training from.

"Didn't think anyone really cared about my performance." Chi-Chi said bemused by the notion that she had a fan.

"Are you kidding, no female fighter has ever made it past the quarter finals before." Itsuka was shocked that the woman had no idea the accomplishment she had achieved. "I would be proud to learn from you." To Gohan's surprise the cloud allowed Itsuka to ride it.

As Gohan watched his mother and the other student ride off into the sunset. He heard his teacher groan. "Your friends are so weird." Aizawa grumbled as he went back to the school followed by the boy who would be teaching him.

* * *

"I know it doesn't look like much," Krillin said as Mineta set his boxes down. "But, I promise, after the end of this week you're going to be much stronger." The two had gotten to Krillin's apartment just a bit ago.

"Yeah sure," Mineta sighed.

"Yamcha's comment really got to you didn't it?" Krillin asked the short kid.

"It doesn't matter," Mineta shrugged. "I'm used to them by now, it's just. I don't know." Mineta answered.

"Okay kid," Krillin said as he sat down on a pillow next to the table. "I am thirty-six years old. I have a bit of life experience. What's up?"

"I went to this school because I wanted to be a cool hero that the ladies loved," Mineta answered. "But, everyone is so much cooler than me and I looked like an idiot on television."

Before Krillin could try and give advice the door opened and Eighteen walked in. "Krillin, I got some take out since we got a guest," the android called out.

"Thanks Eighteen," Krillin smiled as his wife entered the apartment. She joined the two at the table only to see that the student her husband decided to train was just staring at her. "Sup." she nodded her head.

"Oh my god you're hot," Mineta blurted out.

Sputtering a laugh Eighteen dug out a burger. "Thanks, I know, I wouldn't be a supermodel if I wasn't."

"But, but he's," Mineta pointed at Krillin.

"Short?" Eighteen guessed.

Mineta nodded after she guessed what he was going to say. "And that's allowed?"

"Kid come on, I'm right here." Krillin rolled his eyes.

"H-how?!" Mineta turned back to Krillin. "Teach me." He pleaded for guidance.

With a sigh Krillin moved over closer to his wife. "I have no idea. She is way out of my league and for some reason she chose me."

"Pfft," Eighteen snickered. "Krillin, it's because you tried." Leaning over and kissing her husband on the head. "I got this one." She said to Krillin. "That's really it. Trying. I have had a ton of bigger, better looking and richer guys hit on me, like all the time. It never works." Eighteen explained. "I know they might be fun, but, none of them would go as far as Krillin did for me. They would never try as hard as he did."

"So if I want a hot wife, I just have to be the best man for her? It's that simple?" Mineta asked in awe of the wisdom.

Looking up at his smiling wife Krillin nodded. "Pretty much."

"I'm ready to begin master," Mineta bowed to the bald man.

* * *

"Are you ready kid!" Yamcha cheered loudly as the sandstorm swirled around them.

Kirishima had already hardened his skin to withstand the buffeting sand that threatened to shred the flesh from his body. "How are you okay?"

"It's because I'm so tough," Yamcha bragged before taking off into a jog through the storm.

"So manly," Kirishima smiled as he ran up alongside his mentor.

* * *

"You two are strange." Shoji commented on the people who would be mentoring him. A three-eyed man and a small floating doll boy.

"Please, out of our group, we're the most normal," Tien corrected. "First things first though, we need to help you find your center. Then we can work on techniques."

"If you say so," Shoji responded as they headed into a dark forest.

* * *

"Is that all you got," Vegeta barked as Todoroki struggled to push himself off the floor. "It's only a pathetic five times Earth's gravity." As the harsh red light of the room blinked. "My god you are pathetic, all you are is a flashy showy power, what's the worth of that?"

"It's my mother's power." Todoroki hissed as he glared at Vegeta's boots. Furious that the other man seemed to not even struggle for a moment under the pressure that threatened to break him.

"I didn't realize you were borrowing it, maybe you should find a better one then," Vegeta shouted. "It doesn't matter if it's yours, your mothers or your fathers, if you are weak, then it is weak. And I don't tolerate weakness."

"Should we stop this?" Mei asked as Bulma went over the specifics of the Gravity Chamber with the brilliant young girl.

"Nah, Vegeta knows what he's doing," the blue haired wife could tell when her husband was serious or not. Pushing a button on the console. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Excellent, you have until then to stand up," Vegeta smirked at the boy, giving him a deadline to get off the floor.

"So how high does this thing go?" Mei wondered as she looked at the dial.

"Vegeta hasn't asked me to make it go higher yet, so it doesn't go more than four hundred and fifty times." Bulma answered.

"WHAT?!" Mei gasped. "That's, the forces needed to survive, he, he, he shouldn't even be able to breathe, the oxygen shouldn't even be moving in that room at that level."

Bulma shrugged. "He's the one who asked for it to go that high." Snapping her fingers. "Hey want to see the original Hopoi Capsule?"

"Do I?" Mei's eyes sparkled with excitement as she followed her mentor out of the observation room.

* * *

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Itsuka said as she stared over the natural beauty of the Paozu mountains.

"It is," Chi-Chi smiled as the Nimbus brought them low to the ground and stopped next to Goku's house. "This is where we will be staying. My old house," Chi-Chi said as she opened the door, a smell of stale air hit her nose. "Oh right, it has been a few years since I've been up here."

* * *

Sekijiro walked up and down the line of students, all but one a member of his own class. He had told those that were staying behind, which was all but Itsuka Kendo, to line up on the yard. "Ahem, I am sure you are wondering, how exactly we the teachers are going to train you and give you the experience you need?" as he could see his students muttering to themselves.

"We aren't," Kan answered his own question. The simple words shocked his students.

"But then what are we doing here?" Pony asked.

"I said we aren't, he is." Motioning to Gohan who stepped forward.

"Really, we're supposed to learn from a first-year student," Monoma scoffed.

"I mean, you don't have too," Gohan scratched his head. "But, I've been teaching the U.A. staff for the last couple of weeks and they've all gotten a lot stronger now."

"How are you teaching them, you're our age." Komori questioned.

"Because Gohan here, has a breadth of knowledge not a single person here could replicate." Nezu explained. "In terms of combat capabilities, even if every single one of us attacked him, he would not be scratched."

"That's impossible," Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

"It is true," All Might said, quelling any responses. "Even I am no match for Gohan."

"So he's got a stupid strong quirk, how is that going to help any of us?" Shishida snarled, normally much more calm, but this situation felt like they were being mocked.

"Easy," Gohan raised his hand and fired a ki blast at a tree nearby, the object disintegrating from the blast leaving a large hole in the ground. "Every single one of you, is capable of doing that."

"What?!" the 1-B class shouted in confusion at that declaration.

* * *

"When will the Nomus be ready doctor?" All for One asked.

"A few more days, then they will rampage in Hosu," the doctor responded. "This will give us a baseline for the time needed to respond to an attack."

* * *

Tsuyu fell onto the plush pillow that night exhausted. Piccolo's training was intense, but he was able to explain each and every step and how it would benefit her. Sighing she wondered how her classmates were doing on their first night.

"I have to wear this, hrg, heavy thing," Uraraka grunted as she slipped the metal turtle shell onto her back. "For the entire week?"

"Of course, and that's the training shell I started Goku and Krillin with." Master Roshi cackled. "Maybe in two hundred years you can move up to my shell." Tapping his training item he always wore.

"Plus if you make it through the week, you can keep it," Roshi offered. "I have plenty of extras, but none for quitters."

"You said Goku, who is that?" the brunette inquired.

"Ahh Goku, my greatest student, and a very dear friend. He's Gohan's father," Roshi mused as he recalled the good times. "How about this, each night I'll tell you a story about some of our adventures, to show you just how good my training can be."

* * *

"They can't be serious," Todoroki stared at the room he would be sleeping in, it had two beds, one on each side of the room.

"Dibs on the right," Mei shouted as she pushed past the other teen and leaped onto the mattress. "Oh that's so soft."

"We can't share a room," Todoroki turned on Bulma, who had shown the two the accommodations.

"Why not?" Bulma asked. "Oh right, right sorry, I just got used to sharing rooms at that age when I used to go on adventures. Tomorrow I'll have Vegeta clear out an unused room and then we'll get you moved over." Bulma offered before she smirked evilly, causing Todoroki to flinch back as he did not like that look. "Or you could use this as an opportunity to get to know Mei here."

Bulma waited a moment before walking away from the shocked teen. Todoroki stood silently before he was grabbed by the arm. "It's a sleepover, let's tell each other stories." Mei demanded as she pulled Shoto into the room.

"That," Vegeta commented, having watched the entire bit. "Was evil."

"Ehh, he's too wound up," Bulma shrugged. "I mean, you did read the file I got on his dad?"

"Oh did I, almost makes me sad that I didn't take a shot at him when I had the chance," Vegeta chuckled. "And I thought I had issues with my father."

"Mei also seems like she needs a bit of structure, so if the two of them, bond," Bulma stuck her index finger through a circle she made with the fingers on her other hand. "Well, they'll both benefit from that."

* * *

The 1-B students were in rudimentary dorms made by Cementoss, they weren't amazing, but they would be the framework for an impressive set of dorms that would be built in a short amount of time. Instead of sleeping right away the tired class were having a meeting. "So, I'll say it, what the fuck?" Tokage said firmly. "I shot a laser beam out of my hand today."

"I can fly now," Kuroiro said, almost not believing himself, as he floated up before flopping down onto the couch. "Not well, but, what the actual fuck happened today."


	10. Chapter 10

The second day of the internships began for many bright and early. "I know, it looks weird, but I did this with Gohan's dad when we were younger," Krillin explained as he fitted the small kid with the fifty pound shell on his back. Then handed him a crate of milk. "I promise you, after today, you will be ready for any other training I give you."

"Mommy, why are they skipping." Maron asked Eighteen who waved off her husband and pupil in the early morning.

"Because they're dorks," Eighteen smirked as she watched Krillin start to teach the small student.

* * *

"Kero, I wonder what Gohan is up too," Tsuyu said as he dodged the attacks from the three Piccolos she was sparring with.

"Oh, I can show you if you'd like," Dende offered the frog girl. "You just have to touch me. I mean, hold onto me," quickly shouting a correction as he realized what connotations the words he said had. "I didn't mean it like that I swear." The Guardian of Earth blushed nervously. "I still don't fully understand the intricacies of the Earthling language, I am very sorry."

"It's alright," Tsuyu giggled. "You're basically learning every human language in the span of a few years."

"It is a very different language than Namekian," Dende nodded as Tsuyu rested her hand on his shoulder and began to watch what was happening at U.A.

* * *

"Gohan," Aizawa called out as he finished setting a few of the 1-B students to spar. "You're avoiding it."

Turning to face his teacher with a sigh. "Do I have too?" Gohan asked as he rubbed his arm. He had been avoiding the topic of him training during the internship.

"Yes. The internships were designed to help the students, all of them. And I told you before, we are here to help with your problems." Reminding him about the conversation they had on the bus.

"I guess." Gohan sighed as he put some distance between him and the rest of the group.

"What's he doing?" Manga asked Thirteen as the 1-B students stopped to see what Gohan would do.

Taking a deep breath in, Gohan exploded out his ki, his aura flashing to life as the air swirled around him. Letting out a deep yell, raising his power level, the ground beneath him began to crack and shake.

"What's going on?" Bondo yelped as he fell over from the motions. The half-saiyan's voice carrying across the yard.

"Gohan is unleashing his power," Aizawa said as he saw the crackles of electricity form around his student. The winds raged as Gohan's voice broke. Gohan was left gasping for air when he finished powering up. "No one go near him, you probably wouldn't even be able to breathe if you did." Aizawa warned the curious on lookers. "You good?" Calling out to check on his student before approaching.

Slowly looking up Gohan locked his cyan eyes onto his teachers and nodded.

"How do you feel Gohan, any murderous intent coming up?" Aizawa asked, as this wouldn't benefit Gohan to acclimate to the form if he wasn't in control of himself.

Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated on ignoring the urge to attack everything around him. "No, I think I can do this," he firmly stated before vanishing in a blur.

"Where'd he go?" Pony asked as she couldn't see him any more.

Suddenly the sound of the air bursting above them as Gohan's form reappeared throwing punches and kicks at blinding speeds.

"Every single one of those strikes put my best to shame," All Might sadly shook his head, seeing the actual gap between them in power. After a few seconds of watching, Gohan started to float back down.

"How are you holding up Gohan?" Aizawa shouted as Gohan landed in front of them, pulsing with energy.

"Need to let out more power, it's building up too fast." Gohan said as he cupped his hands together. "Kaaaa meee haaa meee," the blue orb forming in between them. "HAAAA!" he roared as he fired the powerful beam into the sky.

For a moment the area was bathed in the glow of his attack, the dust and dirt sent in all directions away from the force of the beam. Gohan finally cut the beam and lowered his hands. "That's better," he said as flexed and checked himself over, to ensure he maintained his ascended form throughout the attack. "It's odd to be like this and not fighting, the amount of energy is so much."

"Oh my god," Reiko screamed suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "I know you, holy shit."

"Wait, you know him?" Yu questioned her friend.

"How do you not, it was at the Cell Games. That blonde guy, he sent in his kid, that was, he'd be Gohan's age now. You fought Cell," Reiko accused as she recognized him from the footage of the infamous day.

"I didn't fight Cell, I killed Cell," Gohan declared as his gaze wandered over to the teen.

"No, Hercule Satan-" Monoma started to interject before pausing as Gohan vanished from sight, only to appear directly in front of the blonde teen.

"Was dismissed like the insignificant bug he was." Gohan said as he loomed over the boy. The pressure exerted by his ascended form making it impossible for the weaker human to do more than fall to his knees, unable to even draw breath. "That buffoon showed up to a game he didn't even know the rules too."

"Gohan, step away from Monoma, he's suffocating." Aizawa shouted.

Gohan moved away far enough back that Monoma could gasp for air. "For years I was the most powerful being in the universe. I alone stood at the peak." Gohan ranted as his arrogance was greatly enhanced in this form.

"Has his ego always been like this? Because I don't remember him being so, douchey" Midnight waved her hand as she and the rest of the group listened to Gohan's tirade.

"No, it seems that this 'Ascended' form," Aizawa started. "Does something to him mentally." Turning back to his student, he realized he needed to help him learn some control. "I'm really gonna regret this. Gohan, I need you to spar with us," Aizawa said, his tone unsure.

"Really, you," Gohan scoffed. "Last time you were near me, you were like the rest of them."

"I know, which is why you're going to do this, you need to learn better control," Aizawa said as he jumped at Gohan to kick him in the head. The pressure of Gohan's ki already affecting him, but he persevered. "And that comes with making sure the people around you... aren't hurt by your power," Aizawa huffed as he kept throwing blows at his student who dodged a fraction of a second before they landed.

"Rein it in," the teacher said as it became harder and harder to move his body. Finally Aizawa had to back off before he passed out from being unable to breathe, when Gohan vanished to avoid Midnight's whip, the rest of the U.A. teachers had caught on to the plan of keeping Gohan on a rotation of fights until he had the control he needed in this form.

It took an hour of swapping in and out for the teachers to be able to stand near the half-saiyan without suffering the effects of his overwhelming power. "Finally," All Might said as he wiped his brow. He had tagged in more frequently than the others as he could recover much quick than them and was able to at least occupy Gohan's attention for some moments.

"I think now would be a good time for some lunch," Nezu huffed as he sat on the yard, being smaller and more intelligent he had made tactical approaches to test the young man's defenses, but it seemed the vast gap in power between them was too much to overcome with intelligence alone.

The 1-B class was fascinated watching Gohan's spar with their teachers, it made them realize they weren't joking the other day when they said they couldn't even scratch Gohan. The closest thing to damage delivered was when Gohan allowed All Might to land some blows on him and as the ground cracked from each blow, Gohan didn't flinch or even register the attacks.

"That seems like a good idea," Gohan said as he headed back to the main building.

"Are you planning on powering down?" Thirteen asked as he saw Gohan had not reverted back to his normal state.

Shaking his head. "Nah, I'm gonna try and acclimate better to the form, it's like I did with my normal Super Saiyan form, I can remain that way with no loss in stamina or energy." Gohan explained. "Hopefully this only takes a few months like it did with my father and I in the hyperbolic time chamber."

The other students and teachers began to follow Gohan back up to the school while he talked. "What's a hyperbolic time chamber?" Shishida ask, hoping for clarification.

"It's a room on the Lookout with a dilated time and gravity effect, when you go in, one day out here is equal to one year inside the chamber."

"How does that work?"

"Only Piccolo would know, he made it, or at least, the him that was him before he split into Kami and the Demon King Piccolo," Gohan shrugged as he realized it was kind of an odd situation to explain.

"I came to this school to become a hero, not question everything I have ever learned in life." Kamakiri whispered to Ibara next to him.

"At least he hasn't done anything that shakes my faith." Shiozaki whispered back.

"So, who wants to hear what happens when you die?" Gohan shouted as he smirked, figuring he might as well mess with the other students with some of stories his friends had told him.

* * *

"Hmmm," Vegeta hummed as he danced around Todoroki's attacks, avoiding them without any effort on his part. "It would seem the brat is finally doing training of his own." Having been able to easily locate Gohan as soon as he powered up.

"Stop- huff, mocking me." Todoroki wiped his lip of spittle, deciding that singular strikes would do nothing to hit the faster target, he erupted a nova of ice in the hopes that hitting everywhere would finally strike the bastard who was handling his training.

"Not bad," Vegeta said as he floated above Todoroki. "Might have worked if I couldn't fly, but then again, I could just blow it up." The harsh red lighting casting a sinister shadow below him.

"How are you able to do all that," Todoroki fumed as he was freezing cold from overusing his mother's quirk.

"Because I am better trained than you will ever hope to be." Vegeta bluntly stated. "But you can learn." He flared his ki once which shattered all the ice. "Oh, great, now I have to let this dry out." He realized as the ice had already began to melt and form a pool on the floor. He flew over to the control panel and shut down the gravity effect before anything happened to the electrical systems, he'd hate to lose the chamber because he didn't take care of it properly. Bulma could fix it, but then he'd have to admit what happened.

"Boy, we will spar on the lawn." Vegeta declared as he opened the door, nearly blinding Todoroki with the light after being in the darker room for so long.

"Oh hey Vegeta, Todoroki," Bulma waved as they saw the pair walk past them. "Done with the training already?"

"No, the chamber is flooded." Vegeta answered.

"What the hell did you do? It's not even hooked up to any water systems." Bulma cried out in confusion.

"Wait, isn't that a massive fire hazard?" Mei asked as she was finishing up the touches on the new scouter Bulma was starting her off with. The pink haired inventor wondered why she was making something like this, but Bulma swore she'd like the answer when it was done.

"Nah, if Vegeta was in there and it caught on fire, he'd just keep training." Bulma waved off the concern. "Probably think it enhanced the danger level."

"You're goddamn right." Vegeta smirked at his wife, she understood him.

"So, you spent the last six hours at what, five times gravity?" Bulma inquired.

"No we brought him up to eight today." Vegeta corrected.

"EIGHT," Mei shouted as she looked at the exhausted teen. "That's incredible, you were struggling with five yesterday and now you're fighting at an eight."

Todoroki paused as he hadn't been told what level the bastard had the room set to when they fought, he just knew it was hell, but for it to be even harder than the previous day and he was fighting in it. He squinted his eyes as he realized that maybe this guy did know what he was doing. He was caught off guard when Mei started to feel him up making him freeze in place.

"Oh yeah, I have tons of ideas for possible gear if you can handle stress like that," Mei's eyes twinkled as the Briefs tried to not laugh at Todoroki's blushing face. "Mmm, gonna make some babies today."

Todoroki quickly escaped from the room as the adults couldn't keep their laughter in.

* * *

Kendo ducked under Chi-Chi's legs, the woman was an absolute monster in terms of skill and power. Itsuka was barely able to avoid all the blows and she could tell by the soft smile on Chi-Chi's face, that she was still holding back.

"You are doing a good job Kendo," Chi-Chi said as the younger girl was struggling to keep up, she stopped her barrage and allowed Itsuka to catch her breath. "We'll move up to weighted clothing after lunch, it was always Goku's preferred method."

"How much," Itsuka inquired as she had done some training with weights, usually only a few kilos.

"Oh nothing too crazy, probably only fifty kilos to start," The answer stunning the young fighter. "Maybe in a year you could move up to one hundred."

* * *

"So how exactly did you get this strong?" Pony asked.

"Well for one, it helps that I'm not entirely human," Gohan answered as he devoured his eighteenth bowl of rice. "Being half-saiyan means I have an easier time getting stronger, in addition to the super saiyan forms."

"Saiyan?" Kamakuri inquired.

"An alien race of warriors, our planet was blown up by a warlord named Frieza, don't worry he's dead." Gohan explained, hoping that would keep them from worrying.

"Why am I not questioning that?" Shisida turned to Reiko. "Why am I not questioning that?!"

"Really?" Gohan raised an eyebrow curiously. "Me being part alien is surprising?"

"Yeah, because you know, aliens weren't real."

Gohan barked out a happy laugh at that comment. "Seriously? How did all of you forget, what ten years ago, Nappa and Vegeta came to Earth?"

"I guess." Scratching her hair Yui shrugged, unsure what the student was alluding to.

"Nappa turned East City into a glass floor!" Gohan shouted. "Then he sank half the Navy battleships in about an hour." Aghast that apparently the noted arrival of two aliens on Earth could be forgotten that easily. "Did someone use the dragon balls to make everyone forget that?" Gohan wondered why this was seemingly new information to them.

"Dragon Balls?" Monoma questioned, he had sat on the far end of the cafeteria to avoid being too close to the others.

Pulling one of the orange orbs from his pocket. "Yeah, dragon balls." Gohan said as he displayed the orb for the class. "I already told Tomoko about this but, I guess I can explain it again." As he went into the history of the legendary 'wishing orbs'.

"And that's about the last time we used the balls, everyone Cell killed is back alive," Gohan said as he tossed the ball into the air and caught it again.

"Is that wise to carry it around?" Pony asked. "Doesn't that make you a target?"

"I mean, yeah, but you'd have to be suicidal to try and take it from me, plus you need all seven anyway and we've already got them all so no one can use them for evil." Gohan explained as he put the four star ball back in his pocket.

Shiozaki was sitting quietly pushing around her lunch. "It's all a lie," she whimpered as Gohan had too many explanations for the questions people were asking. She grabbed the cross she wore around her neck and pulled it off. "It's just a bunch of, nonsense," she hissed as she threw the necklace away.

"I wouldn't say that," Gohan said as he paused from eating. "I'm pretty sure Jesus was a real person, probably a master when it came to ki, since everything he can do is stuff I've seen others do, and it's not like the god's aren't real. He could have been the one to train the Nameless Namekian to be the Guardian of Earth, that would have been a few thousand years ago."

"But my faith?" Ibara questioned.

"One sec, I think I might be able to help," Gohan sighed as he put his fingers on his forehead. "Hey Dende?" Gohan called out. "Yeah, it's going great, how's Tsuyu? Really now," Gohan chuckled. "I won't, I won't, promise. I was wondering if there a chance you can contact King Kai to talk to someone for me."

"Of course, in fact that will be an excellent chance to test my training," Dende nodded as he spoke to Gohan. "I could see about going to King Yemma's check-in station in a few more months, so contacting our quadrant's Kai is a perfect gauge to see how far I have come along."

"Great, thanks Dende, tell Mr. Piccolo and Tsuyu that I said hi when they get back." Gohan nodded as he looked at the confused students. "So, I talked with Dende, he'll have King Kai talk to you, Shiozaki."

"Hello," the nasally voice of the North Kai called out into the room. "Is this thing on?" he said as he was looking for a response.

"Yeah, we can all hear you King Kai." Gohan shouted up to the ceiling. "This is Shiozaki, she's got some questions, if that's alright?"

"Sure, sure, I finally managed to finish rebuilding my planet after Cell blew it up, you're dad's not here, he's off harassing some Metamorans. I'll let him know you called." King Kai sniffled. "So, I'm King Kai, what's up?"

"I wish him contacting a god to talk to us was weird," Aizawa sighed as he turned on a television to put the news on in the cafeteria. "Dammit."

"We are here at the destruction happening in Hosu," a reporter said as they filmed the carnage behind them. "These strange creatures came out of nowhere and are causing massive damage and the heroes responding are currently unable to keep them down."

"Are those more Nomu?" Hizashi asked Nemuri.

"Seems like it." the heroine responded back.

"We should get out there," All Might proudly said as he would like a chance to get involved with the battle.

"It'll be over before you get there," Gohan commented as he continued eating.

"How can you tell?" Nezu wondered, not questioning the accuracy of Gohan's comment but how he would know.

"Just watch," Gohan pointed to the screen where suddenly the nomu that was lunging at the reporter was stuck in the ice before the frozen parts were blown apart by a ki blast.

* * *

"Good, again boy," Vegeta ordered as he floated above the fight, his arms folded across his chest as he watched his pupil fight.

Todoroki huffed as he formed more ice to capture the remains of the nomu he had attacked before sending another burst of ki at the monster.

"My friends are already there," Gohan shrugged as he looked to another Nomu was suddenly struck by a barrage of ki blasts, the four copies of Shoji were peppering the area with the rate of fire of a machine gun. "Neat."

The last Nomu was knocked out of the sky by a flying girl with long green hair. However when the Nomu hit the ground it was stuck by multiple purple sticky balls. "And that's a win," Krillin smirked as he watched Mineta react fast enough to set up the trap.

"I think you mean her win," Piccolo growled as he set down next to the bald monk.

"six of one, half a dozen of another," Krillin waved off the remark.

"Hey uh, Asui," Mineta waved as the frog girl touched down.

"Hello Mineta," Tsuyu greeted. "How is your training going, kero?"

"Great, I'm learning a lot actually. It's so weird," Mineta said as he looked at the two adults bicker. "I never thought I would amount to much, but, this shell," he pointed to the metal strapped to his back. "It weighs more than I do and, I'm not even struggling."

"I'm learning a lot with Piccolo and Dende as well," Tsuyu smiled.

"So hey, after this internship deal, you wanna, you know, go out sometime," Mineta offered.

"Sorry," Tsuyu shook her head. "I was going to ask Dende the same thing, but, I'm sure you'll find the right girl sometime."

"Yeah," Mineta smiled, not heartbroken at being rejected, Krillin had imparted a lot of sage wisdom onto him and by Krillin, he meant Eighteen, who told him everything he'd need to do to find the right girl and that he should take rejection in style. "Thanks, at least I tried."

"That's a good mentality you have," Tsuyu said as she noticed two more groups approach. "Hello Shoji, hello Todoroki."

"Of course the Namekian and Baldie are standing around, where are your precious students?" Vegeta taunted as he and the other walked up. "My pupil has already slain one of those creatures."

"Same, but what I say sounds less dickish," Tien nodded in affirmation. "I know Yamcha is here, but where is he?"

"Boom losers," Yamcha proudly said as he touched down next to the group. "Tada," he gestured to his student who was walking up and dragging an unconscious person. "He caught a bad guy."

Kirishima was smirking as he held up the unconscious Hero Killer. "Even without the extra training I could have still beaten this guy, his knives broke on my skin."

"One Wolf Fang Fist and he went down," Yamcha ruffled Kirishima's hair.

"There is someone observing you all," Dende's voice called out from the Lookout to the fighters. "It is the man that Gohan had alerted me to."

"MINE!" Vegeta shouted as he rocketed off the ground.

"If he stayed to listen I would have said he had already disappeared into a portal, but..." Dende's sentence trailing off.

"He'll be looking for a while," Tien commented. "You want a lift back?" he offered the strange boy with red and white hair.

Todoroki shook his head. "I can get back to Capsule Corp on my own." floating off the ground and heading towards the direction of the compound he was staying at.

* * *

"See, all taken care of," Gohan said as the class had been watching the action unfold on the various televisions all tuned to different channels to get the most coverage. "Hey Dende, do we have a body count so far?" Gohan asked the Guardian of Earth.

"Miraculously none," Dende responded. "The group got on scene fast enough to prevent loss of life and any injuries are minor and can be taken care of by the respective hospitals."

"That's a relief," Gohan smiled, glad that he didn't have to use the dragon balls to revive anyone.

Over the next couple of days the training only got more intense for the various students who were learning ki techniques. "Well today is the last day before the internship is over," Gohan said as he watched the students. "And I think now would be the best time for you to try coming up with your own techniques."

"Wouldn't that be really hard?" Tetsutetsu asked, as he figured creating entirely new moves would be insanely difficult and require decades of time to perfect.

"Nah, we do it all the time," Gohan dismissed the concern. "Just gotta think about what you want to do with your ki. It'd probably be easiest to try combining it with your quirks, but, I don't have one of those so I'm just guessing on that end."

"Do aliens not get quirks?" Yui asked.

"I'm not really sure, I've met a bunch of aliens who could all do different things, but I never found out if that was unique to them or their species."

"Well I say we just do it, not like we have anything to lose?" Kamakiri said as he tried to form ki around one of his arm blades.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Gohan thought as he hadn't seen his mother or Master Roshi at Hosu.

* * *

"I'm gonna catch you," Goten giggled as the five year old chased the teenager through the forest.

She was frantically dodging tree branches and leaping over rivers at speeds faster than most cars. All she had to do was get back to the house before Ms. Chi-Chi's second son caught up to her and the training for the day would be over. But this demented little child was fast, scary fast. She didn't think it was possible for anyone to move at these speeds and he seemed to still be holding back as he'd pull away at time but always find ways to cut her off.

"What is this family," Itsuka screamed as she broke through the treeline and saw salvation before suddenly her vision went dark as an object collided with her back.

* * *

"And that is how you can use ki to expand your body," Master Roshi said as he stood on his staff while Uraraka pulled as much of her ki inward as she could. "Then because you have opened everything up, you can funnel it down into one location, this is the proper way to use your energy, you waste nothing."

"Yes Master Roshi," Uraraka nodded. "Ka, me, hame, ha!" she shouted as she unleashed the blue beam into the ocean.

"A perfect kamehameha," Master smiled. "You are a skilled fighter, I am proud of you."

"Thank you Master Roshi." Uraraka rubbed her head as she blushed at the praise from a man she came to respect. "I want to know about Gohan, is that alright?"

"Sure, this is the last night, I will tell you about your classmate, but know this, he is a quiet boy, a kind boy, with a gentle soul," Master Roshi said as he sat on the sand. "He was never suited to fighting, but when it comes down to it, I am more afraid of him than I am any other living being. The ones who do not want to fight, but are forced to, they are the truly terrifying ones when you give them a reason to."

"Is he that strong?" Uraraka asked.

"Stronger than he knows," Master Roshi stroked his beard. "That boy has a history of breaking through his limits when he's needed too, the last time made him so powerful, it felt as if the entire world was shaking apart. Should he do so again, I do not think the planet will survive."

"So they are capable of responding in mere minutes," All for One said. "Very well, we have the location of the target, we will attack when there are the most potential casualties, this will stop them from calling for reinforcements long enough to escape with Ms. Shiretoko."

"And the saiyan?" The Doctor inquired.

"Send Muscular, he should be able to distract the child long enough. The nomu was basically a mindless beast, something one could easily justify killing." All for One proposed. "However Muscular will be a person, someone the child will have to hold back on, this will be the best chance we have to get her quirk and find his weakness."


End file.
